Kiba Raised Elsewhere
by Daisy Rhine
Summary: Kiba has been raised by Zali and Cole. How will this change the white wolf destined to search for paradise. With the people searching for him they will have will be surprised by how he turns out. Warnings Kiba might be a little ooc. I don't own Wolf's rain Keiko Nobumoto does.
1. Welcome to the Pack

Here is a new story for my readers. I hope you all enjoy.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

Zali was on a hunting trip with a few of him pack mates on a snowy day when he heard it, the sound of a harmed wolf cry. Without thinking he ran off quickly to find the source. When he got there he saw a dying mother, she was a grey she-wolf. From first glance he could tell she was not going to make it. He was surprised when she moved pushing out a white object in his direction. Walking forward Zali was surprised when he saw it was a white puppy. But what shocked him the most was the she-wolf spoke her fading words as the puppy looked at him with those gold eyes, "His…n…name is…K…Kiba…" The puppy looked at his mother when his name was said, "…please…don't…" She coughed up blood, "…don't let him get…killed too. He's…all…that…is left of…my…" She finally gave up on words when she no longer had the strength to speak. With the last of her strength she gave the puppy one last affectionate nuzzle. She laid her head down and closed her eyes. Zali watched the puppy for a second as he quickly put together what had happened. The white wolf pup went to try and revive his mother by pushing her with his head and showing all the affection he could. It broke Zali's heart to see the poor thing try so hard. He threw his head into the air and howled causing the poor orphaned wolf to cry out and he curled up next to his dead mothers' body. When he looked back at the wolf pup he could see he had placed his muzzle on his mothers chest looked up at the dead she-wolf with hope.

Without a word Zali walked up to pup and picked him up be the scruff of his neck. The white wolf, Kiba he remembered the mom saying his name was, tried to squirm free as he cried out for his mother. "Don't worry we will take care of you little one. You won't be left alone in this big world." Finally the puppy went limp giving small whimpers of sadness.

When he got back to his pack Moss ran up to him, "What is wrong with you running off like that?"

"A wolf was dying what was I supposed to do? Leave them to die alone. Besides had I not this pup would be left alone." Zali replied walking back to the rest of their pack's direction, "Gather what we have caught we are going back. What we have will have to do for now."

wrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwr

Once the pack was all together Zali didn't waist anytime getting the pup back to his mate. She had to know they were taking in a new wolf. So when she saw him the first thing she noticed was the white wolf in his jaws. "Cole I…" He put the puppy on his paws only for the poor thing to flop to the ground in despair, "He just lost his mother today."

His mate immediately went to check on the puppy but every time she nudged him the white wolf pup didn't even respond, "How badly was she injured?"

Zali shook his head, "She…wasn't going to make it and it sounds like neither did his original pack. It sounds like they were hunted down too." Cole laid down next to the puppy only for him to move away from her, "He is really smart but his name leaves me shocked and from what I am seeing it can only be one person. His name is Kiba."

"Kiba? As in the Kiba from our memories?"

The male wolf nodded, "Yes. And he is an arctic wolf just like he was. That can't be coincidence."

Cole looked at the puppy curling in on himself, "Then he is alone. Without anyone who knows him. That is sad." Kiba looked so dead to the world with his empty eyes. He barely gave a twitch when Zali nudged him. "He shouldn't have to know what actually happened. Not this early."

"Well he does. The moment she gave her last breath it didn't take him long to figure out that she was no longer with him." Zali looked away his eye tightly closed, "He tried to revive her Cole. It broke my heart just watching that."

Cole closed her eyes for a second before looking at the puppy whose internal instincts forced him to try and hide against Cole's darker fur. Looking up both saw Moss had walked up. "So who is going to take the brat?"

Zali gave a soft growl, "Moss! He is a puppy give him a break."

"Don't think I don't know who you just brought into the pack. You know when he get's his memories that he will hate you just as much." Moss snidely said.

Zali held his head high and growled defensively standing at his full height, "I am not just going to leave him to defend himself. He is a baby, wolfs don't leave pups like him by themselves without a proper caregiver. And be respectful his mother died to make sure he was safe."

While the two male wolfs duked it out with their battles of wills Coles looked at the cowering and terrified pup, "Hey don't let him scare you." She gave Kiba a gentle nuzzle, "Come on you must be starving." The she-wolf took the puppy by the scruff of his neck and walked away with him making sure to nudge Zali to let him know she was walking off. When she got to the rest of the pack she made sure to keep a good grip on the pup in her jaws. Kiba seemed to be trying to curl in on himself from some of the stares he was getting.

A wolf walked up to her, "What can I get you?"

Taking her human illusion looking like she was holding a wolf pup, seeing as Kiba had yet to learn how to do that, she replied, "My new son needs food. Not too much he's a bit depressed so he may not eat much."

The other wolf in a human illusion smiled at Kiba, "Hey little one. I am sorry to hear about what happened." The wolf smiled, "I think I know just what to get you." The white wolf pup cocked his head to the side curiously as the other wolf left. Kiba looked at Cole as the other wolf came back with a good size chunk of meat, "Now please eat with him. It might help."

She nodded and put Kiba down on his paws only for him to once again flop to the ground still not quite emotionally there, "Can you put him on my back Kai."

The other wolf dropped his illusion and picked the meat up, "How about you carry the pup and I will carry the meat for you two?"

Cole smiled and dropped her human illusion as well to pick Kiba by the scruff of his neck again, "Thank you Kai."

"No problem. I was there when he brought to poor thing over. He looked worse for wear. You can tell he has seen more than he should have." When they had gotten a good distance away Kai put the meat down and pulled off a good little chunk for the little white furred wolf, "Here you go. That way you don't have to deal with the big piece." Kiba was once again placed on the ground where he flopped to his belly and backed away from the offered meat. "You called it he won't eat much for a little while."

Cole gave a sigh and sat down behind the pup, "There is no way he is on milk."

Kai nodded his head in agreement, "He's too big for that. Maybe he is in shock." The black wolf went down to his belly and playfully nudged the puppy whose response was the whine and back away again. "My guess he got off milk not too long ago. Lucky kid we don't have any mothers here that are milking so to speak."

Cole got busy making the small chuck into smaller easier pieces to deal with. She showed him it wasn't dangerous by eating a little bit, "See Kiba nothing to be worried about. Try one." She nudged one in the puppy's direction. At first the white furry puppy didn't do anything but apparently his stomach got the better of him because he started to inch forward. Keeping a close eye on both the adult wolfs.


	2. Snow Meeting

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy. : )

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

 _Previously:_

 _Cole gave a sigh and sat down behind the pup, "There is no way he is on milk."_

 _Kai nodded his head in agreement, "He's too big for that. Maybe he is in shock." The black wolf went down to his belly and playfully nudged the puppy whose response was the whine and back away again. "My guess he got off milk not too long ago. Lucky kid we don't have any mothers here that are milking so to speak."_

 _Cole got busy making the small chuck into smaller easier pieces to deal with. She showed him it wasn't dangerous by eating a little bit, "See Kiba nothing to be worried about. Try one." She nudged one in the puppy's direction. At first the white furry puppy didn't do anything but apparently his stomach got the better of him because he started to inch forward. Keeping a close eye on both the adult wolfs._

 _Now:_

The next day found Cole carrying around her new pup by the scruff of his neck. Her head was held high so that the pack could see that the decision was final. Kiba still tried to curl in on himself despite the hold supposed purpose of relaxing the pup. When she got to where she had intended, which was at the head of a wolf meeting next to Zali, she put Kiba back on his paws only for him to scurry behind one of her front legs to try and hide from the unwanted attention. Zali lowered his head to see Kiba curling up for extra comfort.

He lifted his head and looked at the pack, "Another wolf pack has been found and slain." A murmur went through his pack, "But this time the pack was able to save at least one of their pack members." Cole looked down and the pack understood when she moved her leg just enough to show more of the pup but not make him uncomfortable, "I don't if more made it but…if the past pack annihilation is anything to go by he is likely the only one who has made it. We need to be vigilant. At any sign of trouble we need to leave. Staying in one place is not okay. That is how the other packs have been found so fast."

"But what about the ones traveling like we do?" One of the pack members asked.

Zali looked over at the dark brown wolf, "Lori…I wish I could tell you but I don't know. Ninety-eight percent of traveling packs never get caught. We will be one of them. I can only guess that they are tracking individual members that get cocky and hunt alone or it could be something else." The pack shifted nervously, "But we will not be one of those statistics. We will live and our young will continue to grow." Zali stood up as the pup hiding with Cole peaked out a little from his curled body, "And if we have to we will take in the wolfs that make it out alive. They will need a new home and we don't have the luxury anymore to hunt alone. It is simply too dangerous for that now days."

"Doesn't that mean more mouths to feed?" Moss sneered with his two friends.

Zali huffed and growled out, "That is a risk we are going to have to take. If we just let our fellow wolfs die then we are no better than those humans killing us. I know it is not customary for wolfs to take in or help outsiders but with the world we live in today we don't have that luxury. Adding a fellow wolf can help lighten a load no matter where they decide to help. Now I am not saying we are going to force them to join us but we should at least give them a chance to join. To have a pack again. _A family_. But if we know for a fact pups like him have no family left we have to take them in. They don't even have a chance to survive without support. Cole and Kai figured out yesterday that my new son was just weaned off of milk." Lori looked concerned as the looked at the pup looking up at Cole who was lovingly nuzzling him, "His life has barely started and the Nobles have already tried to kill him." Zali sat down his side touching his mates own, "The common human folk don't bother us too much unless they are encouraged by their government. All we have to do is not step on their toes and everything will be fine. But these Nobles will be a problem no matter what. They have an agenda against us and we have to survive it to find out what it is they are after. The lives of wolfs and humans alike count on it. These Nobles will kill even a human child to get to us even if they are just in the way for a split second not intently protecting us. We can not let that happen." The pack leader sighed, "The world needs to be fixed and no one is doing anything about it. Someone has to step up. Who better than us wolfs who are the main victims of the attacks?" The majority of the pack agreed with their howls causing Zali to nod. His eyes caught Kiba standing up behind Cole's leg as he looked around more curiously. His little white ears swiveling as Zali spoke again, "Good. Now we have some rules to lay down before we try to do anything about what is happening to us."

Cole stood up startling Kiba causing yelp and him to dart from his hiding spot behind Cole's leg to Zali's instead, "The first rule is don't ever go anywhere alone. We cannot afford to take any chances. Second if you are being followed never come straight to the pack. Do everything you can to loose them. We don't care how long it takes. Three the pack comes first. Yes we help people but that does not mean you put them ahead of your own pack. Last bring any leads you find to us. We will deal with this as a pack. No hero business or we loose both you and the information."

Even Moss looked like he agreed. Zali spoke up again as Cole sat down, "As of right now we are looking into how to stop this madness. Keep in mind they have found us somehow and we don't know how. So we have to be careful. You are all dismissed." As the wolfs filed away to do what ever they do Zali looked down at the pup sitting behind his leg, "You okay?"

The white wolf looked at him his head tilting to the side as he processed what was spoken to him. Cole giggled, "It was care at first sight for you wasn't it?"

Zali nodded as he shifted to lay down causing the pup to move or be trapped under the bigger wolf, "Yes. It broke my heart to see a pup act the way he did." Kiba just kind of stood their now trying to just see what was around him like the curious pup he was.

"He will be okay Zali. Give him time he will recover. Probably faster than we think he will." Cole also laid down as Kiba tentatively walked forward then looking back at Cole and Zali. Despair could still be seen in his young eyes but Kiba's curiosity seemed to be getting the best of him. "It's okay we will be right here." The white wolf walked forward again and fell down into a pile of snow causing both the older wolfs to laugh lightly as the white pup literally disappeared from eye sight. Cole stood up to check on Kiba when he gave a yip of confusion. "It's okay you just a little small for that pile of snow." She picked him up and put him in front of the hole. The pup pawed at the snow he had fell in earlier as if trying to figure out what had happened to it. Cole sat down and watched the pup wander away from the hole after give an attempted mean puppy bark.

Zali shook his head, "Don't worry your bark will get in there." Kiba looked at him and tilted his head before bounding past the older male wolf to jump on the snow disappearing again. "Like you didn't learn the first time."

"No he did that on purpose this time." Cole said with a fond look, "He is trying to figure the snow out."

They didn't know what Kiba was doing under the snow but couldn't help but be amused as the snow caved in on the puppy. Cole followed the slight growls coming form the snow and started to dig him out as Kai walked forward, "So how is out new pack member?"

Zali gave an amused snort, "Currently trapped under snow."

Kai raised an eyebrow then looked at Cole pulling the pup covered in snow out, "I see. So he is feeling a little better?"

Zali shrugged, "Possibly, but I can't tell completely. Right now he is just being a pup and trying to figure the world out."

"So basically he is trying to figure out why he falls in snow?" The black wolf asked amused as Kiba once again disappeared in snow only this time running into a pile on level ground at full speed.

The pack leader started laughing at his sons' antics, "Yes. That is exactly what he is doing."

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

I have a polling going on if you are interested. Have a great day my wonderful readers. : )


	3. Kiba Cuteness

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

 _Previously:_

 _Zali gave an amused snort, "Currently trapped under snow."_

 _Kai raised an eyebrow then looked at Cole pulling the pup covered in snow out, "I see. So he is feeling a little better?"_

 _Zali shrugged, "Possibly, but I can't tell completely. Right now he is just being a pup and trying to figure the world out."_

 _"So basically he is trying to figure out why he falls in snow?" The black wolf asked amused as Kiba once again disappeared in snow only this time running into a pile on level ground at full speed._

 _The pack leader started laughing at his sons' antics, "Yes. That is exactly what he is doing."_

 _Now:_

Cole followed Kiba as he explored the area they were in. The rest of the pack watched as the white furred pup observed everything. Kiba stopped when Lori walked up to him, "Hi sweetie how are you feeling today?" The puppy stared at her and cocked his head to the side.

The grey wolf laughed lightly, "He is been up and moving since he got up. He hasn't sat down. So I decided to let him walk around and learn more."

Cole's gold eyes followed the pup as he wondered a bit away from the two females, "That's good he needs to get to know the pack. You think he will be ready to travel in a couple of days?"

"Yes. It looks like he was part of a traveling pack before ours so it shouldn't be too big of a shock for him." Kiba ran back to Cole and hid between her front legs causing her to sigh, "Moss stop doing that. He is a puppy the last thing we need is him thinking he is not wanted."

"I don't like him."

Cole leveled a hard look at the wolf, "That is not okay to scare him. He is my child and there is nothing you can do about that." She turned to her human form having Kiba in her arms Lori did the same thing. "If you have a problem with my son then you will do well to stay away from him." She scratched him behind the ear causing him to react with a soft whine as his leg thumped on her arm. This made her laugh as she walked away with a smile, "Oh you are so cute. Don't you worry mommy Cole will not let anything happen to you."

Kiba looked at her and gave a puppy bark licking on her on the cheek when she brought him close to her face. Lori awed, "He is so cute. Are you sure he is the same boy you think he is?"

"Absolutely. It isn't just coincidence that he has the same name and is a white wolf. Even if he isn't, I am still going to love him as if he is the same boy. I feel like when I met him he was missing real family love and I feel that was how he ended up the way he did." She ran a hand down the white pups back causing him to give yips at the love he felt.

"You really don't want to hold anything above him do you?" Lori asked as the two walked off.

Cole shook her head, "No. Nor does Zali. He really didn't do anything wrong. Moss just has to think this is a new age." She laughed when Kiba pulled on her clothes, "Stop that." She tapped him on the nose then in her shock he turned to his human form. "I thought that pups couldn't do that."

wrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwr

"Zali." The male leader looked in the direction of his mates call, "You have to see this."

"What is wrong?" He walked over and gasped at the child in Coles arms. He was the size of a toddler with messy brown hair and blue eyes. Touching the child's cheek gently he said in wonder, "He turned to his human form." Kiba had a tight grip on Coles black jacket. The alpha wolf smiled as he touched just beneath the child's bottom eye lid, "You are the same wolf."

The child just watch him with his curious blue eyes before leaning forward to reach out for him. Zali was confused causing his mate to giggle at him, "He wants you to hold him."

"Wait me? I don't know how to hold a human child." The alpha replied looking at the child reaching out for him now with both hands.

"It's easy." Coles said putting Kiba in his arms and helping him by placing his arms to have an easier way to hold the child against his side. Zali's son instinctively gripped the mans own jacket leaning against the man for the warmth he proved, "You just have to make sure you support him even when he wiggles."

Kiba yawned and snuggled against his adoptive father. Zali was in awe as he gently touched the child's cheek, it was so soft. "Is this what all human children feel like?"

"That would be my guess." Cole answered putting the hood of the jacket over her sons head after her mate sat down and adjusted the child on his lap to use his jacked to keep Kiba warm, "For some reason seeing him like this just makes him seem fragile."

Zali smiled and rubbed the toddlers back as softly as he could, "But he won't when he gets older." He remembered the hard look Kiba had given him in their old life. So strong and able. Those blue eyes void of all other emotions. It was scary seeing him so fragile and little. "He will be raised right. Nothing will stop us from doing that." Cole nodded looking fondly at how her mate looked with a child in his arms. "What is it?"

"Nothing." She replied then both looked down when the child gave a small whine. "Mommy and daddy are here don't you worry." The woman gently stoked the small cheek helping her mate calm the sleeping child down as he rubbed his back with his thumb. His chubby cheek a little pink from the cold air, "Maybe we should move to a warmer area till he goes back to his wolf form."

"Or we could find a way to turn him back." Zali smiled when Cole pouted at him, "You want to see him in his human form longer don't you?"

She glared lightly at her amused mate, "He is absolutely adorable right now don't you dare take this away from me."

"Oh fine, I will let him be in human form for a little longer. But I don't think it is very smart to leave him like this for long. Not at first transformation." Zali replied adjusting Kiba to be over his chest still under the jacket, "He might catch a cold and we defiantly don't have time for that right now."

Cole smiled and followed him to a warmer spot where the pack had settled temporarily, "Don't worry he will be okay. Just like he was then he is strong now. We just have to raise him with love even if he grows up to search for paradise again."

"Yes." The male agreed making sure he had a good grip on the toddler in his arms. With caring eyes he looked at the asleep Kiba gripping his shirt even in his sleep, "Yes, that he will."

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

I have polls going on if you are interested in voting. : ) I hope your day treats you well. Ta ta for now till next time my readers.


	4. Kiba's Strenght

Here is the next chapter for you all I hope you all enjoy. : )

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

 _Previously:_

 _Cole smiled and followed him to a warmer spot where the pack had settled temporarily, "Don't worry he will be okay. Just like he was then he is strong now. We just have to raise him with love even if he grows up to search for paradise again."_

 _"Yes." The male agreed making sure he had a good grip on the toddler in his arms. With caring eyes he looked at the asleep Kiba gripping his shirt even in his sleep, "Yes, that he will."_

 _Now:_

Time had passed and Kiba had gotten a little bigger. He didn't look as haunted anymore his eyes were now bright and childlike. He liked traveling Zali and Cole could tell. Every time they stopped for a few days he would thoroughly explore the area they would let him. Moss still didn't warm up to Kiba but the white wolf wouldn't back down from the other wolf in fear anymore. He would actually bare his teeth before going back to his parents because that is what they told him to do. Kiba was a very mindful pup. He had his moments as every pup did but he listened better than most. It made some of the other parents a little envious that their pups didn't listen as well but they still adored Kiba all the same. Right now Kiba was trying to get Zali to play with him. He was biting at his fathers ears, pouncing on him, and doing just about anything his young mind could come up with even, "Please."

Cole laughed as Zali gave his son an exasperated look, "Kiba I'm trying to rest before my shift."

"But you told me you would play with me." The young pup whined cutely. Zali cursed Cole for teaching their son how to do that, she knew he had a hard time ignoring her when she did that. It was even harder when Kiba did it because he had the puppy eyes to back it up, "You promised me."

The grey wolf sat up and looked at his energetic son staring him down. He was already gaining some of the looks he had from his past life, especially when he stared down people. Giving an amused huff he finally stood up, "You can be too much sometimes."

Cole watched fondly as Kiba pranced around his dad trying to decide when to attack. He already knew he was adopted from another pack that had died. They had never hidden that from him even in the beginning. The she-wolf gave a soft sigh as her son finally attacked Zali only to be knocked down by the adult wolf. 'I wonder if this was how he was in his last life, so full of life only to loose it later. We can't let him loose this. I don't want to be the same love deprived wolf we saw in our past lives.' She gave an amused snort as her mate pinned their son down with his paw, "You are getting better Kiba."

The alpha let the pup up so he could run over to his mom and nuzzle her, "Am I really?"

She nuzzled him lovingly, "Yes, one day you will make a fine alpha for what ever pack you end up in. You will be so strong and smart. Your father and I will make sure of that." Kiba laid down snug against her side allowing her to curl around him as he licked her cheek, "My little snow ball."

"Mom!" Kiba whined looking up at her.

She tilted her head, "Can you blame me it is one my favorite memories. You were so cute trying to figure out the snow." If he were human and older Kiba would probably be hitting his head with the palm of his hand, "You will always be my child no matter how old you get. And the nickname snowball is probably going no where. Sorry honey."

"It's okay mom." Kiba said snuggling more into her when he then bared his teeth at Moss as he and his gang of friends walked by. Zali moved to lay in view of Moss reminding him not to over cross his boundaries. The white furred pup let out that little fearsome growl of his. "I don't like him."

"Then just do your best to stay out of his way and you two shouldn't have any problems." The alpha said to his child watching Kiba settle down against his mate fur, "You just have to learn. Sometimes you have to work with people you don't like."

Kiba groaned, "But I don't want to work with him."

"Then create a pack of your own." Cole suggested her pup looked at her shocked his ears straight up, "What is it honey?"

"What do you mean not be in a pack with you? I would miss you too much."

Cole touched her nose to her sons' own, "Kiba I want you to understand something." He tilted his head but didn't not move away from her, "Sometimes packs have to separate to protect themselves. If a pack gets too big then it will make us easier to spot. I will love you no matter where you go whether or not you stay in our pack. One day I want to see you leading a pack because I know you can do it."

"Would I still get to visit you?" The pup whined out his eyes shining in hope.

"Yes." She replied as Zali nudged Kiba causing the pup to look at his father.

"If you end up in a pack all your own I want you to feel free to visit us anytime we cross paths." The alpha nuzzled the white furred puppy, "Even if you feel the sudden need to see us and we are no where near by."

"All we ask is that you be careful no matter what path you choose."

Kiba gave a happy yip, "I will. You can count on me."

wrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwr

Cole watched her son play with his playmates. The pack had seven pups in total and no expectant mothers. The other pups were younger than Kiba but only by a few days and three of them came from parents that had survived other pack eliminations. Kiba was proving to be a wonderful fighter already just by winning the wrestling with multiple of his playmates. One of the mothers that they had taken in sat next to her, "Your Kiba fights well."

"As does your own pup Mable." Cole responded with a gentle tap from her tail to her fellow she-wolf. Mable was the newest wolf to join their pack and was a red furred wolf with yellow eyes, "You and Author raised Mark well."

"Thank you. That is a really big complement seeing the world we live in today. I just hope Mark never has too much hardship seeing as he lost his two sisters to the attack."

The grey wolf nuzzled her, "You did everything you could. They will forgive you I promise."

"I just miss them is all. My little girls." Mable sobbed shaking, "It hurts to think about them."

Kiba and another pup that had black fur and light red eyes ran up to the mothers. The black wolf going to Mable, "Mom are you going to be okay?"

"Oh Mark I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin your fun. I'm okay don't let me stop you from playing." The black furred pup just sat down and looked at her, "Mark please go play."

"No." The red eyed wolf replied rubbing his side against his moms hind leg, "You are hurting I can't let you hurt."

Kiba sat next to his mom and looked up, "Mom is Mable going to be okay?"

"She will be fine honey." Cole replied licking him, "She is just going through a hard time." She looked up with her gold eyes to see the red furred wolf laying with her son. The other pup finding their mom as play time ended. "Let's let them by Snowball." Kiba trotted after Cole who went to find her mate.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

Well there was the next chapter I hope you all enjoyed. I still have polls going of if you want to place your vote on what I should write next.

Till I see you all again my readers. Ttyl.


	5. Miniature Pack

Here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy. : )

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

 _Previously:_

 _Kiba sat next to his mom and looked up, "Mom is Mable going to be okay?"_

 _"She will be fine honey." Cole replied licking him, "She is just going through a hard time." She looked up with her gold eyes to see the red furred wolf laying with her son. The other pups finding their mom as play time ended. "Let's let them be Snowball." Kiba trotted after Cole who went to find her mate._

 _Now:_

Kiba woke up from his sleep those memories in the back of his mind as he groggily stood up. It had been much more time that had gone by. He was now a full grown and proud wolf but with a bit more playful energy. He walked off to find what his parents called his miniature pack within the home pack. One was Mark with the six other pups he played with when he was little.

One of the other six was a female from one of the packs that had been attacked was a female name Naomi. In human form she had long red hair with brown eyes and depending on her mood her clothes were a range of girly attire. She was a red furred wolf with grey eyes. Her dad Patrick said that she got it from her mom who was lost with their original pack. He was a light grey furred wolf with gold eyes. In his human form he wore causal attire, short brown hair, blue eyes, and tan.

Next was Levi who was a black furred wolf with yellow eyes. In his human form he had short black hair, green eyes, was tan, and casually dressed up. His remaining parent as he was another they had gained from a attacked pack was his mother. Her name was Carrie. She was a brown wolf with white paws and yellow eyes. In her human form she had short red hair with white highlights, green eyes, was semi-tan, and liker her son causally dressed.

The last four of his miniature pack came from his parents pack. One of these was Bailey who in wolf form was brown with green eyes. In her human form she had long brown hair with a white bang, green eyes, tan and casually dressed. Her dads name was Roger and he was a black furred wolf with green eyes. In his human form he had short dark brown hair, blue eyes, tan and dressed in a cool way. Her moms name was Carmen and she was a white furred wolf with greenish yellow eyes. In her human form she had long blond hair, red eyes, light tan, and dressed casually.

The next was Spencer and he was a grey furred wolf with yellow eyes. In his human form he had short black hair, pale blue eyes, tan and wore biker attire. His dads name was Corey who was a black furred wolf with his right ear being light grey and blue eyes. In his human form he had short black hair, yellow eyes, tan and dressed casually. His moms name was Mary who was a red furred wolf with yellow eyes. In her human form she had shoulder length light red hair, blue eyes, pale, and dressed causally.

Second to last was Kristi who was a white furred wolf like him but with blue eyes. In her human form she had short pale blond hair, green eyes, was tan and wore cool attire. Jack was her dad and he was a white furred wolf with green eyes. In his human form he had short white hair, pale green eyes, tan and wore casual clothes. Rosslyn was her mothers name and she was a black furred wolf with dark brawn eyes. In her human form she had long black hair, light grey eyes, was tan and wore gothic attire.

Last was Charley and yes she was a girl. She was a grey furred wolf with brown eyes. Her human form had short black hair with grey highlights, blue yes, tan and wore tomboy attire. Her mom was named Chastity and was a grey furred wolf with yellow eyes. Her human form had long black hair, dark brown eyes, tan, and dressed causally. Manson was her fathers name and he was a red furred wolf with grey eyes. His human form had short red hair, green eyes, tan, and he dressed casually.

One his way to meet his pack he walked past Moss like he wasn't even there despite feeling chills go down his spin when the older's eyes stared him down, 'Why does he make me feel like I want to bite his head off just being near him? I can't understand why.' He rolled his eyes, 'And he hates me for some unknown reason. I haven't even done anything to deserve this kind of treatment.'

"Kiba!" A males voice said the white wolf looked just in time to see a black wolf with light red eyes tackle him to the ground.

The white wolf got up and glared playfully at his best friend, "Mark." The black wolf laying on him looked at him with his ears perked up high as if he didn't do anything wrong, "How many time do I have to tell you to stop tackling me when I am not looking?"

The red eyed wolf tilted his head, "We've talked about this?" Kiba's yellow eyes glared at him more intensely amusing the black furred wolf immensely, "Well I would say I have no idea but I will have to say a million more times before the message sticks in my brain."

Kiba sighed and shook his head. He could never win this debate between the two of them. Moving to stand up he dropped his best friend to the ground without warning causing his fellow wolf to complain about best friend abuse, "Well then I guess if you can keep tackling me to the ground then I can keep dropping you without warning." Kiba walked off as if he didn't do anything wrong, "Come on we got to meet the rest before we depart for out hunting party."

Mark stood up and rolled his furry shoulders, "Man he's got me there. Damn alpha."

The white wolf looked at him over his shoulder, "Did I hear you say something?"

Light red eyes had a playful glint in them, "Yes you did. I just said damn alpha and I meant it in an insulting way. Why going to do something about it?"

Kiba's body shook as he turned his body to face his best friend, "Why yes I think I am going to." He dropped a little lower to get ready to pounce his tail swaying with playful energy, "Any last words?"

Mark beamed with energy as he pranced on his feet, "Yeah I do." Then he suddenly bolted in the direction of their meeting with their friends, "Catch me if you can! Hahaha!"

"Oh don't worry about that. You will regret messing with me." Kiba said more to himself before taking off after the fleeing black wolf. The white and black wolfs were laughing as they weaved in-between the mother pack amusing the elders around them. This was normal behavior for Mark and Kiba. Ever since they were puppies the pack had spotted the connection between the two. Something special that allowed them to this day to lead their little pack together as a team. When the two reached their little pack the rest laughed as Kiba tackled Mark to the ground and the two of them turned to their human form and wrestled.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

I have polls going on if you want to place your vote on what I should write next. But weather you vote or not I hope you day it a grand one and that it goes awesomely. Till next time my readers. Ttyl. : )


	6. Danger Lurks

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy.

Please read below after the chapter it is very important for you.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

 _Previously:_

 _The white and black wolfs were laughing as they weaved in-between the mother pack amusing the elders around them. This was normal behavior for Mark and Kiba. Ever since they were puppies the pack had spotted the connection between the two. Something special that allowed them to this day to lead their little pack together as a team. When the two reached their little pack the rest laughed as Kiba tackled Mark to the ground and the two of them turned to their human form and wrestled._

 _Now:_

Kiba strayed from his pack when he saw his father talking to some of they wolfs in their pack, "Dad we are headed out."

Zali turned to his son revealing that he was talking to Moss and his group of friends. Kiba purposely ignored him to hear what this grey furred father had to say to him, "Remember the rules and come back safe."

"Yes sir." The white wolf replied with a nod and headed over to his pack where Mark had them wait up for their other pack leader.

"You know one these days he is going to leave you." Moss sneered.

Zali set a serious eye on him, "Don't you think I know that." This shocked Moss and his friends, "Cole and I have known that since we took him in. He is still going to look for Paradise and I have no doubt that his old pack will find him."

"Well then what about his 'miniature pack'?"

"They are a legit pack." The Alpha replied, "And if they leave with him that is their choice. They are grown wolfs."

"But they are originally part of our pack."

Zali laughed, "What? Can I assume that you are going to be the one to tell them that they can't follow their own destiny?" Moss looked shocked once again, "Because I certainly am not. If they feel it is in their best interest to leave with Kiba then I am going to let them. If their parents want to talk to their children about then so be it. But Kiba is my child and I fully support him leaving the pack if he feels the need to. When I said we were going to take in stray wolves I never said we were going to choose where and what they were going to do in their life later." He looked out to watch his son's pack heading to the woods to find food leaving their paw prints in the snow, 'Go my son make me proud.' This was not the first time he was seeing his son out on a hunting party but if felt the same every time. And even though he knew it was the right thing to let his son leave the pack one day didn't mean he wanted him to leave.

Moss just didn't understand. He never raised a pup which was unfortunate. If he had then maybe he would understand why Zali could talk the way he was. He had already talked with the parents of Kiba's pack just so they were so they same page. So they all already knew that it was coming sooner or later. Shaking his head he walked off when the small pack was out of sight. He just had to enjoy his time with his son while he could.

wrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwr

Kiba walked with Kristi as they looked for pray lead back to their pack waiting for them, "Say Kiba?" The male looked at her from the corner of his eye, "You doing okay?"

The white furred male blinked his confused golden eyes, "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem like something is on your mind."

"Hm, Mark mentioned that yesterday." Kiba replied looking around, "And I've been thinking about that since. And I actually have been distracted lately. If feels like something is hovering in the back of my brain. You know just like…I don't know that something is missing."

The female tilted her head, "Do you have any idea on what it could be?"

"No. Everything I think of doesn't feel like it fits the puzzle. It is rather annoying if I am to be honest with you." Kiba replied narrowing his eyes to look into the distance with Kristi.

"Have you talked to your parents about it?"

"No." The male sighed, "I don't even know how to bring it up. I just keep thinking and I know it has to do something with me. I feel like I have forgotten something very important but it isn't pack related."

"Well talk to your dad when we get back maybe he will have some ideas on what it could possibly be. You never know until you ask."

Kiba gave an amused shake of his head, "Yeah you're right. I will do just that." He got down on the ground Kristi following his lead, "What is a noble doing this far out?" Kristi looked equally confused as the watch a man with long black hair and an eye patch. "Let's go we need to let the pack know we have to leave soon."

Kristi nodded backing up slowly then stopped when Kiba didn't move with her, "Kiba. I thought you said we had to go?"

"Hu? Oh right we do sorry. Just trying to recognize his scent." He moved with her neither getting spotted by the human man, 'Why does he look familiar to me. I've never seen a noble in my life.'

wrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwr

Zali blinked when his son walked up to him, "That was a fast hunt."

"We didn't get anything." Kiba replied as he stopped in front of his dad, "We had to leave because Kristi and I spotted a noble walking along the woods. There was no buildings on our way here right?"

"No there wasn't." The Alpha wolf replied with as he went straight into a run Kiba running with him, "How close was he and his ship?"

"No ship and he was by himself. Looks like he was just walking to walk." The younger wolf responded.

"Good that gives the perfect amount of time to get the pack out of here." Zali said he called out, "Everyone we have to move. A noble was spotted near by. Get what we can carry out of here and leave what he can't. Don't panic he is with no ship near by and he is alone." The wolves nodded and got to work getting their food together. Zali turned toward his son, "Let's go find your mom."

wrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwwr

Darcia looked at the paw tracks amused. It had been run over to the point that he couldn't not tell where the small pack that had been there had gone, "Ah it seems they are getting smarter." He looked over at the rocks around the area, "That had to be how they got away. A pity that the snow fall is coming to an end tomorrow wolves are much easier to track with snow." He had seen the two white wolfs watching him with his wolfs eye. He really hoped that the male was the one he was searching for. He had to get his hands on that white wolf from his memories before Jaguara at all cost. If she had her way that wolf would die but he was very important to Darcia. So that wolf had to stay alive for Hamona's sake. He thought with a smile to his face, 'Kiba was the name of the wolf from my memory.'

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

 **READ VERY IMPORTANT**

First off I wanted to let you all know that I will be visiting my family for three weeks in November. During that time I will not be writing or looking at fanfiction. I want that to be a family time. I have not seen them in person for two years. So please be patient with me during this time. And please pray that we make it there and back safely. : ) When I get back I will get back on it.

Important Over Thank You For Reading

Second I still polls going on if you want to place your vote please do.

Last I guess this just piggybacks of the first point but I hope you enjoy the stories I will be putting out during the time that I am still here. : ) Till I update next have a wonderful day my readers.


	7. Blurry Comebacks

Here is the next chapter for you all. I am sorry it has taken me a while to get back on the writing gig. (sheepish smile) After not writing for three weeks I kind of got used to it but now I am back. Before you all go off and read I want to thank you all for waiting. You are all a wonderful readers. I also want to thank werecat1, my wonderful beta reader, for looking this over for me.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

 _Previously:_

 _Darcia looked at the paw tracks amused. It had been run over to the point that he couldn't not tell where the small pack that had been there had gone, "Ah it seems they are getting smarter." He looked over at the rocks around the area, "That had to be how they got away. A pity that the snow fall is coming to an end tomorrow wolves are much easier to track with snow." He had seen the two white wolfs watching him with his wolfs eye. He really hoped that the male was the one he was searching for. He had to get his hands on that white wolf from his memories before Jaguara at all cost. If she had her way that wolf would die but he was very important to Darcia. So that wolf had to stay alive for Hamona's sake. He thought with a smile to his face, 'Kiba was the name of the wolf from my memory.'_

 _Now:_

Kiba walked at the front of the pack with his parents, that human still bouncing around in his mind. What about that human stuck out to him? He had seen humans before, why did this one human make him feel so…left in the dark? It felt more and more like something was missing the more he thought about the man. His fur fluffed up a little in his irritation before going back down to normal. As he thought about the human man in his memory his parents looked at him concerned. They had never seen their son act this way. Yeah sure he had some of his old traits from their past memories of him but even in them they had never seen this. Grant it they didn't know him for very long in their past lives but something told them this was not normal for their boy. He looked so confused. Like the humans would say he looked like he was trying to figure out a really hard math problem with no answer. Finally, Kiba looked at them from the corner of his eye. They could see he wanted to ask questions but he looked unsure if he should ask. They didn't say anything letting him sort out what he wanted to say, "Mom, dad…I've been having this really weird feeling in the back of my mind like something is…forgotten." Cole felt her chest tighten hearing that, "I've tried to figure out what it is, but every time I try to piece it together I am more and more sure it isn't pack related and I am left with more questions than answers."

Zali made a sound in the back of his throat as he thought about what his son had said, "Mark." The alpha wolf called out causing Kiba's best friend to run up as the three stopped, "Go tell the pack that we are resting here today and that we will pick up were we left off tomorrow. You're in charge till we get back." The young black wolf nodded and ran in-between the older pack mates to tell them the news. Kiba followed his parents till they were far enough away from prying ears but close enough not to be targeted, "Kiba…"

The white wolf tilted his head curiously, "Did I say something wrong?"

The grey male wolf chuckled and shook his head as he sat down with Cole encouraging his son to do so as well. The younger wolf sat in front of his parents. Zali took a deep breath, "Kiba…do you remember the myth of the soul resurrection we used to tell you when you were younger?"

"Yes." Kiba replied then continued as he father gave him a look to go on, "It was about wolfs, humans, and the other creatures in one world where they would all die then when a new world would open up the souls would be reborn. But only a select chosen few would be reborn every single time. The others would sometimes skip an indeterminate amount of resurrections because the conditions were not right or something happened. I believe one of your examples was someone might not be born because the two that gave birth to them didn't get back together in the next life. Also every time this has happened the memories are completely erased so the sense of déjà-vu never happened allowing a different outcome in the middle of the new age."

Zali nodded, "Your memory serves you well. But I left out certain parts because I told you when you were so young. There are other ways for the other souls not to come back. One is they die before they can have a child."

"I figured that as I grew up." Kiba admitted.

"I'm sure you did." The older male wolf said then he sighed making Kiba's mom look down, "The other part I left out was sometimes in these resurrections some events will happen over and over again no matter what the different outcome it." The white wolfs gold eyes widened, "And there will be resurrections where…they can remember what had happened in their previous life."

"Wait…" Kiba looked a little spooked hearing this, "…do you mean that…it isn't a myth?"

Cole shook her head, "No, I'm afraid not Snowball." She looked up at her son whose eyes were still wide, "Your father and I are some of the few that remember our past lives and…" She looked scared, "...your first introduction to us in that life time." Kiba looked to be in shock as he went still, "I'm sorry we kept this from you."

It took a little bit for Kiba to collect himself, "I'm…not mad at you I just…" He looked at them, "Are you telling me the thing I think I am forgetting is my past life trying to find it way back into my memory?"

"Yes." His father answered.

"And when your memories do surface please don't treat anyone badly because of them." Cole said with a pleading voice.

"Why are you worried?" Kiba asked confused.

"Kiba…when you first met us in our past life…I may not have been the kindest person to you." Zali replied surprising his son who dropped his jaw, "And you have never gotten along with Moss. In fact that is the reason he treats you so badly."

"The reason…he treats me…badly…" Kiba vision went else where. He could see Moss and his pack friends attacking him, Zali laughing at something he said. He heard something about paradise three other people or wolfs were with him. He couldn't see them well as they were blurred out that it made him feel sick trying to focus on them. He did however catch a collar, a scar, and bracelets. His mind went back to the scene where Moss and his friends were attacking him. It sounded like he himself was goading them. His mind went to another scene where a wolf he had temporarily in another scene that had been there for a few seconds being buried in a hole he had dug himself. He recognized the wolf as an elder wolf that had died a few months back. The Kiba here was growling at Zali and the pack angrily. Again he could see the other blurred figures. In the last scene he could see himself, his father and three other figures running away from a truck that had been holding one of the other blurred people. Then Zali taking them to a tunnel of some sort where he and the other three blurred wolfs ran off. Coming back to, he turned his head to the side and puked. He could feel his head pounding as he tipped over and fell to his side. Cole and Zali immediately rushed to his side.


	8. The Searching

Here is the next chapter for you guys. I am sorry for taking this long to get this typed up. It has taken me a different about of time with each different fanfic that I am writing to update. But I am now back and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Now before you get to the chapter I want to thank my beta reader werecat1 for looking this over for me. They are really super awesome and their stories are as great as they are. I am personally reading a crossover between the Hobbit and Skyrim. It is really good, I am so hooked. Another favorite of mine is Nephilim's of Gaia. You can find them in my favorite authors if you can't find them looking them up. : D

Anywho I hope you enjoy this update.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

 _Previously:_

 _In the last scene he could see himself, his father and three other figures running away from a truck that had been holding one of the other blurred people. Then Zali taking them to a tunnel of some sort where he and the other three blurred wolfs ran off. Coming back to, he turned his head to the side and puked. He could feel his head pounding as he tipped over and fell to his side. Cole and Zali immediately rushed to his side._

 _Now:_

Kiba woke up with a groan. As he sat up he looked around at the wolf's walking around, "You're awake." His golden eyes looked at Mark who was sitting near him, "How are you feeling?"

"Like my head is being split into two." The white wolf responded sitting up to at least have his head up his eyes closed in pain, "God my head is pounding."

The black wolf laughed lightly, "That doesn't surprise me, you did fall to the ground and you parents did tell me they had just told you very heavy news."

Kiba stood to his paws, "Yeah…they did." He walked a little away the red eyed wolf walked with him, "They just told me that…I'm a resurrected soul." Mark's eyes widened, "That I…had a life and I died and got reborn. They…made it sound like I go through the same tragic event every time I am reborn and that it happens every time." Gold eyes looked at the black wolf, "Mark, that means I lose my birth parents every time and there is nothing that I can do to change that."

"Now you might be jumping to conclusions." Mark said walking next to his best friend.

"No, I know I'm not. I've had these same dreams of two wolves dying differently at least once a week. The night before last they dyed in a fire, the week before a tree fell on one making them drown and the other died getting shot by…I think a tree cutter." Kiba said, "My dreams…they are starting to make sense." The white wolf shook his head, "Right before I pass out I saw things that happened in the last life. My dad laughing at me like I was an idiot, the older people of the pack barring that old wolf with me being with three other blurred wolves. Those same three wolfs were there when dad was laughing at me. Then…" Kiba looked at Marks light red eyes, "Then Moss beating me up after I goad them. It is why he treats me like shit."

"Really?" Mark looked a little annoyed, "He treats you like crap because of you past life. Is he an idiot?"

"Is who an idiot?" Both the younger wolves looked at Moss and he group, "I sure hope it isn't me you are calling that."

The black wolf growled at him, "How can you be such a moron?"

Mark would have jumped and attacked the older wolf but Kiba jumped in his way and pushed him back, "Mark that isn't the way to handle this. What he has done is done there is nothing we can do to change that. He has to want to and if he doesn't then it is his fault for burning bridges. If he can't let the past go then so be it." The red eyes looked into the gold of his best friend as the white wolf kept talking. "We…no I have better things to do than worry about a stupid old man and his inability to let the past go. Besides…" The white wolf looked into Moss's own gold eyes, "…it would be my fight not yours."

Moss grinned, "Ah I see your memory is coming back."

"If you are trying to pick a fight then just stop. We as a pack don't have time for it, we are trying to stay ahead of a noble if you don't recall." The young wolf replied taking his human form and walking away. "Mark, come on. We have to get the pack together and let them know what is going on with me just in case I have an episode while out in the field."

The group of older wolves looked at the growing black wolf with red eyes. With am angry sound the black wolf took his human form and walked to stand next to Kiba. In his human form Mark adjusted his fingerless gloves, "Kiba." The spoken to wolf looked at him from the corner of his eye, "I still want to kill him."

"Don't, leave him to me. No need to cause problems when we don't have time for them." The green eyed male groaned but continued to walk in silence recognizing that Kiba would be fine no matter what happened.

Moss watched the two leave. That had not been how he expected the teen to react to having his memories of him back. That was way calmer than when Kiba had told him about paradise in the first place. His time with the pack really did change how he saw the world, not even his memories seemed to change him too much. "Well that was a weird reaction. Isn't he a little to calm about getting those memories back?" One of Moss's friends asked.

"There is no way all of them are back." Moss said tapping his claw against the cold ground beneath him, "He didn't even mention his old pack. Even when we first got our old memories it took awhile for us to get all of them sorted out. He just got his so he is just getting started."

"Do you think it will affect the family relationship he has with Zali and Cole?" The other friend asked.

Moss growled, "No, not with the way they raised him and I have no doubt that Zali or Cole mentioned what happened when they were talking to him."

"So they covered their ground so to speak." The first friend shook his head, "Well isn't that a problem."

wrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwr

Miles away a grey furred wolf with a an x scar on his chest lifted his head and sniffed the air, 'Damn it, he had to have been here.' His gold eyes looking around, 'Fuck if I could just remember his sent.' "Porky got anything?"

"No." The fuzzy brown wolf with him replied kicking a rock away, "This is stupid. We have even Cher, Hubb, Quent, and Blue helping us out."

"It has to be because we don't know his scent by memory anymore." The grey wolf growled giving an annoyed bark of anger. Then he took a calming breath, "But we can defiantly tell this is where a wolf pack was. It is pretty big from all the smells."

"So even if he is with this pack we wouldn't be able to pick out the scent right away." The brown wolf rolled his eyes, "What a pain."

"We need to head back to the pack and get ready to move. This pack left rather quickly." The grey wolf said walking in the direction of their camp. The brown wolf followed him. Both were annoyed at how long it was taking to find their friend. They didn't think it was going to be this hard and yet here they were three years after finding each other as well as the human and half wolf and they still hadn't found a trace of Kiba. The humans were using their jobs to help them get across to many places that they thought they could find the elusive white furred wolf but it was getting ridiculous to track him.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

Well I hope you all enjoyed the update. I want to let you know before you go about your day that I have the final polling going on for what story I should write next. If you want to place your vote feel free too. I hope you all have a great day. Ta ta, till next time.

(Mark (Male): Mable and Author's pup/child. Black wolf with light red eyes. Human short dark brown hair with green eyes, tan, casual with fingerless gloves)


	9. Dreams That Call

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I am not going to lie, I am very proud of this chapter. Everything just fell into place and it flowed out without problems. I truly hope you all enjoy this chapter as I hope to bring more chapters like this to you. If I could write with this flow and with things falling into place this story could be better than I had hoped.

Before you read I want to thank my beta reader, werecat1, for looking this over. They have some truly interesting stories if you want to give it a shot. If you can't find them while looking them up on my favorite authors list. : )

Anywho onto the story my readers. : D

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

 _Previously:_

 _"We need to head back to the pack and get ready to move. This pack left rather quickly." The grey wolf said walking in the direction of their camp. The brown wolf followed him. Both were annoyed at how long it was taking to find their friend. They didn't think it was going to be this hard and yet here they were three years after finding each other as well as the human and half wolf and they still hadn't found a trace of Kiba. The humans were using their jobs to help them get across to many places that they thought they could find the elusive white furred wolf but it was getting ridiculous to track him._ __

 _Now:_

 _Dream:_

 _Kiba felt himself running whatever the blurry object in front of him was calling to him. It said his name as if it was something precious. But all the other words were muffled. Looking at the area around him, he could see that it was all blurred too but he could tell it was a forest of some kind. The figure started to get pulled away by a dark arm causing him to yell out, "NO!"_

 _"Please, find this one."_

 _"Who are you? Where can I find you?" The white wolf yelled out but he didn't get a response as the area around him went suddenly black. He stopped running and his heart clenched. Something wasn't right with this blackness. Almost like it was living, "Who…whose there?"_

 _"Come to me wolf."_

 _"What?" Kiba turned around looking everywhere, "Who are you? What do you want?"_

 _"Come to me…"_

 _Kiba backed away a couple of steps, "What do you want?!" His ears were moving trying to pinpoint where the man was but it seemed like his voice was coming from everywhere at once._

 _"The flower waits for you."_

 _"Flower? What flower?" Kiba asked turning his body to look around. His nerves were on fire causing him to want to keep moving. This voice had dark intentions he just knew it._

 _"Please…find this one."_

 _The white wolf shook his head, "Wake up, wake up. You are dreaming."_

 _"Come, white wolf the maiden waits for you in the waters."_

 _"Please save this one."_

 _"Stop it! Stop it! Leave me alone." Kiba yelled out wanting more and more to run away but his instincts told him it would be of no use._

 _"Please this one needs you."_

 _Kiba felt conflicted, his instincts were telling him to do two different things. Run and find. "I don't understand."_

 _"She needs you wolf. Find her."_

 _"I don't understand. I don't understand. I don't understand." Kiba said frantically, "None of you are making sense. Who is this maiden? Why does the flower need me? Who is she?"_

 _"You know who I am talking about. Think about it."_

 _Kiba jumped and backed away it felt like the man had spoken against his ear, "I don't know. What am I supposed to know?"_

 _"Find the maiden, she cries out for you."_

 _Kiba's ears went down he didn't like this. He felt trapped puppy, "I don't understand what you are trying to say. I don't know who the maiden is. I swear I don't."_

 _"Then reach for the answer."_

 _"What?" The white wolf said confused as an oval showed a clear picture of water and land near it. "What is that?" He was backing away from it. This was wrong, it didn't feel right. He could feel it calling to him but his instincts told him to run._

 _"The flower, she waits for you."_

 _"I…I…" Kiba still backed away from the oval image, that place looked familiar but he couldn't recall why. His family had never been their on their travels, "I don't think…I should."_

 _"Kiba, please this one needs you."_

 _The white wolf wanted to cry, "I want to but…but it…" '…it doesn't feel right.' He felt guilt when he heard her cry, "I'm sorry, I want to I really do."_

 _"She waits for you."_

 _"Not in there…anywhere but in there." Kiba yelped and backed up faster. The oval was following him, "Please, leave me alone." He hit a wall making his fear shoot up as the oval inched closer, "Please, I wish to leave."_

 _"Find the maiden!"_

 _End Dream:_

Kiba jolted out of his sleep and jumped up to his paws with a cry of fear. He stood there with his eyes wide sides heaving. He knew he had woken his parents and the others near them. He could smell his mother was standing in front of him but his vision was still black. Hell, he couldn't even hear his mom trying to call out to him. All of his senses seemed to have short circuited. At that last moment he had seen a dark clothed human hand reaching out for him so fast it scared him. He whined fearfully causing his hind legs to collapse putting him into a sitting position. He wanted his vision back, he wanted to feel safe between his mom and dad, he wanted what ever was happening to stop. It was scaring him so bad that he was shaking. It felt like the hand was going to come back and take him away. He didn't want that. Kiba started to whine again. He opened his mouth but he couldn't get his voice to work. He felt himself fall to his stomach so he curled up trying to protect himself from the darkness.

When his vision finally returned to him, he found himself between his parents. "How…how long…"

"Kiba." Cole said nuzzling him, "You had us so scared. You wouldn't respond to us."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I…I couldn't see, feel…my senses were shot and…and…" Kiba gave a whine, "…and it was so dark."

"Kiba what happened?" Zali asked laying his head over his son's neck.

"It was so dark. It was trying to do something to me. I…it…it was like it didn't want to let go." Cole looked worried, "How…how long was I out of it?"

"At least several hours." His father replied, "You want to tell us what caused it?"

"I was dreaming of people trying to talk to me. They kept saying to find the maiden, a flower, and a girl. I don't understand it. I also heard a girl trying to talk to me. She was asking me to help her. I want to but…I don't know where she is."

"What is stopping you from looking now."

"My instincts tell me it is not the right time. They held me back from walking forward when an image showed up. But things are not right yet. I…I have to wait for something." Kiba replied not moving from his position his eyes landed on Mark who had decided he was going to lay down in front of him.

"When you do know the right time, take me with you."

"Mark…I…"

"I'm not taking no for an answer. I am going to go with you." Red eyes looking into his best friend's gold, "You are my best friend. I am not letting you go through this without me."

"Okay, I will."

Cole and Zali gave a quite sigh, their time with their son was coming to an end. His path was calling him and they were not going to stop him. They just prayed that their son was safe, they didn't want to lose him.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

Before you all go I want to let you know I still have the final polling going to what story I should write next. With my story A New Type of Enemy coming to and end the chance to vote is getting close to ending. So if you want to get your vote in sooner is better.

Anyway reguardless if you vote I hope you all have a God blessed day.


	10. New Clues

Chapter Ten: New Clues 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I want to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me.

I hope you all enjoy the story.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

 _Previously:_

 _"I'm not taking no for an answer. I am going to go with you." Red eyes looking into his best friend's gold, "You are my best friend. I am not letting you go through this without me."_

 _"Okay, I will."_

 _Cole and Zali gave a quite sigh, their time with their son was coming to an end. His path was calling him and they were not going to stop him. They just prayed that their son was safe, they didn't want to lose him._

 _Now:_

The pack had been traveling for a few days and Kiba now kept a bigger distance between him and Moss. He didn't want a fight to start out between the two of them when there was no need to. Even if Moss was just walking to a location and didn't see Kiba at first the young white wolf would make sure to put some distance between them. All his friends knew what was going on and all had agreed that they would leave with him as well. The white wolf tried to dissuade them but nothing his said worked. His and Mark's mini pack also gave a good argument. They were a pack and the pack stuck together through thick and thin.

Kiba sighed as he laid at the edge of their temporary stop. They were in the middle of the woods so they could not be easily spotted in the air. The snow fall had stopped and the snow was melting. 'Besides we are young and it should be the young that make new packs.' His gold eyes looked to the open field where he saw a man and his half wolf walking. The wind was blowing in his direction. The man had a sniper rifle against his shoulder. Kiba's eyes followed the man. He could feel his vision blurring as blurred images flashed past in his mind. The images were so out of focus he couldn't even begin to see what they were supposed to be. He came to when he heard his name being called, "What?" He looked around, 'That man. I have to see that man.' His gold eyes found nothing. Standing up he walked closer to the edge of the forest, "Wait, where did they go?"

"Who?" Mark asked as the red eyed wolf followed him.

"The man…the man and his half wolf." Kiba said in a hurry, "They were just there."

"Kiba, you've been staring off into space for the last half hour." The black wolf said concerned, "I thought you were resting at first but then I saw your eyes." Kiba shook his head and ran out into the open, "KIBA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT?!" The black wolf followed him out keeping an eye out just incase they were in danger. Mark saw his best friend sniffing the ground, "What are you doing?"

"That man and his wolf…" Kiba replied sniffing a couple more times, "…they are important for my memory. I know it."

"Kiba, the man had a gun."

"I know, I know." The gold eyed wolf relied giving a groan, "But part of me thinks he won't shoot me. No…at least…" Kiba looked in the direction the man had walked off in, "Not anymore at least." The white wolf shook his head, "I know I've met him before. It was the only thing I could completely make out. He shot me and his wolf attacked me."

"Then shouldn't we be avoiding them." Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." The white wolf replied shaking his head, "No, he's okay now. I know he is. I can't recall it but I'm sure something happened to change his mind. I just know it."

Kiba looked as confused as Mark felt, "Well, let's get back to the safety of the forest." The white wolf let his best friend guide him back to the forest where his parents waited for them, "He just ran out there."

Cole was worried, "Why? You know how dangerous that is right now."

"I'm sorry mom, but I saw a man. He was walking a half wolf. He's important to my memories I know he is." Kiba replied, "I know I shouldn't have ran out there but I had to see if I…if I was close enough to follow him. I have to talk to him."

Zali gave a sigh and thought to himself, 'Just who the hell did he have a pack with? I've never heard of a pack with a human in it.' Kiba was looking out to the field again. His golden eyes looked desperate, 'He really wants those memories back.'

Kiba gave a sigh, "It's not time yet." His tail drooped a little, "I can't go after the man. Damn it, why did my vision have to go blurry that long? If I hadn't I could have talked with him."

Cole frowned, "I'm sure you will get a chance again Snowball." She moved to sit next to her son. She felt the need to be close to him because she could feel it just like Kiba could. His time with them was getting shorter and shorter. Cole knew Kiba didn't want to leave but that didn't change the fact that one day he would need to.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

Quent looked at Blue, "Anything?" The wolf shook it's head causing the man to sigh. Blue had caught the scent of a wolf pack traveling near by but the wind was being weird. Quent frowned, 'Damn it, where is that white wolf? We have searched everywhere. Blue and I go places Cher and Hubb can't while they check the cities. He rubbed his face, "He's got to be around here somewhere. Where should we head?"

Blue looked around at the forest on their right. It had a bunch of rocks the wild wolves where heard to be using lately to avoid detection but not enough to get away from Nobles as they were more in the open. The forest was an idea but that was just too common. Beside that was where the Nobles looked first there was no way Kiba would go in there, he was too paranoid. She suddenly thought, 'Well, that is if he still is. But if his memories are in tact where would he go. If I were him I wouldn't go into the cites not even in my human illusion. They called it human illusion but it was really more solid than in their past life due to them being hunted down like they were. She shook her head, 'No, there is no way he would be a city wolf. Too many variables. He would be a traveling wolf, not staying in one place.'

Looking away from the forest she led Quent away from to the farther forest. That was where she was smelling the wolf pack anyway. The human grunted and followed her, his eyes went to the forest Blue had been staring at moments before. He then shrugged his shoulders and followed without complaint. 'Come on wolf, you need to be found before the Nobles get to you.' Had either Blue or Quent paid attention they would have seen a white wolf in a daze, almost as if hypnotized.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

Before you all go I want to let you know I still have the final polling going to what story I should write next. With my story A New Type of Enemy coming to and end the chance to vote is getting close to ending. So if you want to get your vote in sooner is better.

Anyway reguardless if you vote I hope you all have a God blessed day.


	11. So Freaking Close

Chapter Eleven: So Freaking Close

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Before we get to the story I want to thank my wonderful Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me. I do have a favor to ask of you all. They are got through a semi tough time right now and could use some prayer. Thing are starting to look up which is a plus but there are a few things still there that could be tough. So please lift them up to God. They could really use him right now.

Second I want to thank 14fox for their review. I am glad you are enjoying the story. I also find Mark quite enjoyable. He is super fun to write for. Keep on cheering for Kiba he could use all the encouragement he can get : )

Well that is all I have so on to the story my dear readers. I hope you all enjoy it.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

 _Previously:_

 _The human grunted and followed her, his eyes went to the forest Blue had been staring at moments before. He then shrugged his shoulders and followed without complaint. 'Come on wolf, you need to be found before he Nobles get to you.' Had either Blue or Quent paid attention they would have seen a white wolf in a daze, almost as if hypnotized._

 _Now:_

Tsume walked up to Blue and Quent and took his human illusion, "Hey, any luck?"

The human sighed, "No, not a damn trace." The white haired wolf covered his face with his hand, "What about you all?"

"Well we are tracking a wolf pack. A pretty large one at that." Gold eyes looked into Quent's own eyes, "They went this way for sure. If porky and I have it right they headed that way."

Blue dropped her head, "Noooooo, we just walked away from that direction." Her blue eyes looked up, "Are you sure they went that way?"

Hige spoke up as he and Toboe walked up, "Yep, their scent is on the ground." He rubbed the back of his head, "Man if we could just remember Kiba's scent then we could find him for sure. There are so many wolves in this pack."

Blue took her human illusion. The gold eyed one spoke again, "So I assume you headed here because the wind was going the wrong direction." Blue nodded in confirmation, "Damn it is like the world is against us."

"So, what do we do? We need to get into contact with Cher and Hubb." Toboe asked from his place between Quent and Tsume. The human placed a hand over the youngest wolf's shoulders.

"Well we have to find Kiba for sure. If we keep following this pack we will be sure to know if he is traveling with them or not." Tsume said crossing his arms over his chest, "But we also need to find out what Cher and Hubb know." The white haired wolf looked at Quent, "You know where they went right?"

"Yeah, Domino city dome. The most recent wolf pack was caught there. If Kiba is as smart as you say he is then he would have gotten away." The human replied.

"Do you mind taking Toboe with you while Hige and I follow this pack?" The grey wolf asked.

"Not at all, Cher and Hubb need their 'dog' back anyway." Quent replied pulling out a secondary leash as Toboe and Blue dropped their human illusions. The human put the collar and leash on the young wolf, "We will see you in the next city north in two weeks. Don't loose track of time."

"Don't worry we won't. If we still haven't tracked the wolf pack down Hige will go alone and while I continue to track the pack. I will leave scent marks where we discussed Hige." Tsume replied turning and looking at the brown wolf in his human illusion.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Hige replied as he and Tsume dropped their illusions. The two walked after the pack when they got to an open area they were hit by many of the scents. "Shit that's a lot. I didn't think their pack was this large."

"Damn, how has this pack not been found yet? The other packs need to learn from them." Tsume looked at Hige. The brown wolf did not have the original collar on from his past life. They had it removed as soon as possible; they did not want Jagara tracking them again. They even had the brown wolf checked for any other tracking device and found none on him. Now he had a normal brown collar with dog tags, he had told them it felt weird without the collar. The dog tags identified Hige as Cher and Hubb's other 'dog'. Tusme refused the collar because one he could not stand the idea of wearing such a ridiculous item and two because he was better at getting away than the other two. At least this way Toboe and Hige had a back up story for when they got caught.

"Tsume, come here." The grey wolf went to the where the brown wolf was. Hige was in his human illusion, "Look white fur and it smells male."

The grey wolf took his human illusion and smiled at the innocent white fur lying on the ground, "Yes, we are finally getting some where. If we keep following this pack we know we will find a white wolf with them."

Both returned to the wolf form and sniffed the fur to keep its scent in their memory. Finally they found a solid clue that this path they were on was not in vain. They both ran after the pack hope helping them run faster. They just had to catch up to this pack it was their first solid lead in years.

wrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwr

Cher sighed as her and Hubb went to their hotel room, "He's not here."

The brunet haired man rubbed his face as he sat on a chair in the room, "Dang it, how it is this hard to find him. We've looked everywhere we can. At this point we've been to three cities five times."

The blond sat next to her husband and leaned on his shoulder. They were still happily married, having their memories back helped in solidifying their relationship. Cher hugged Hubb's arm, "We will find him. One of us has to." Her blue eyes looked into his, "Has there been any reports about it?"

"No, not at all. But that is good because that means they haven't been able to find him either." The man hugged his wife around the shoulders, "What if he doesn't have his memories Cher?"

"They will come back, something tells me that he is the reason we remember our past lives. We just have to remember to be patient with him as they come back if he doesn't have them. They hurt if they come back too fast." She held her head, "I don't want him to go through that."

"He won't, we will take it slow with him." Hubb smiled as his wife looked at him, "You know I think it would be vastly important for him to remember his pack first. They after all will help bring back more memories than we could."

Cher laughed lightly, "I know what you mean, and it should be gradual when it is with them. I mean look at us. We had more memories with each other and it hurt a lot less than when we met them."

Hubb looked at his phone and quickly put it to his ear, "Hubb speaking."

"Hey this is Q. My team found a trace; two of my men are following. I am bringing back your small dog. Couldn't find the bigger one. The bastard decided to give me the slip. I don't know maybe he found a street friend." The voice on the other side answered.

Hubb chuckled, "Thanks Q, I will keep an eye out for my bastard dog that keeps getting away. Is Tosh acting up?"

"Nah, an absolute angel compared to the other one." The man on the other side was quiet for a few seconds, "Hey, got to let you go. They are giving me shit about my own dog."

"Bye Q, see you back at headquarters." Hubb smiled at Cher, "They found a line to trace. Now we just have to see what the call holds for us."

"Oh, that is great news. What was that about our dogs?" The blond asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Toshiro is with Q, at the moment." The brunet haired male chuckled again, "Hugo gave him the slip. It won't be long till he finds his way home." Cher laughed with her husband.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Before you all go I wanted to let you in on a couple of things. First I have a polling going on and two stories coming to an end. One is A New Type of Enemy, this one has got a good handful chapters left in it. The other story is Mythical Hollow. This one has a handful of chapters ready to publish so I can't guesstimate what is left for this story. The poll will be for the first story that gets ended. So if you want to get your votes sooner is better than never. : ) If not I am okay. From the looks of it I am sure a certain story is going to win.

Second I will be posting a new story called Strange Dust. If you are a fan of the movie Strange Magic by George Lucas you might be interested in this story. Don't know I guess we will have to see. It will be casted with RWBY characters. I can tell you some things will be the same and some will be different. Also as a warning there will be gender bending in it. There will be another story I will be posting the new story after one of my other ones ends. This is one I have been working on while I wrote the others. It has a really good start to it so I am pretty excited to post it. So there is three new stories to look forward to in the future from me. : )

Well that was a lot to take in I hope you all made it through all that. : ) I hope you all have a God blessed day. I will see you all next time.


	12. I Want To Stay

Chapter Twelve: I Want To Stay  
Here is the next chapter for you all.

I want to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me.

I hope you all enjoy.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

 _Previously:_

 _"Bye Q, see you back at headquarters." Hubb smiled at Cher, "They found a line to trace. Now we just have to see what the call holds for us."_

 _"Oh, that is great news. What was that about our dogs?" The blond asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _"Toshiro is with Q, at the moment." The brunet haired male chuckled again, "Hugo gave him the slip. It won't be long till he finds his way home." Cher laughed with her husband._

 _Now:_

Kiba yawned as he walked behind his parents. He kept going over his latest dream. Not once has Cole and Zali ever raised him it seems. It was a weird thought to process. He loved his parents and they in turn loved him. It made him wonder what their life was like when he was not in it. He sighed, 'If this is going to keep happening to me…am I just going to forget these wonderful memories I have with them?' He gave a soft whine at the thought of it, 'I don't want to. I love them. They raised me when my mother did everything in her power to make sure I come out of whatever attack she was in alive. I could have been with bad people to be raised, like Moss.' He shivered at that thought, 'No, you will not think like that. That wolf would have made your life a living hell one way or another.'

"Kiba." The white furred wolf looked at his mother, "What's got you down my Snowball?" The young wolf gave a sound in the back of his throat, "Come on honey…" His grey furred mother gently nuzzled him, "…you can tell me."

"I've had more memories come in my sleep. More are from my recent past life but…then there are others that are from times previous…and…in none of them are you my parents. Most of the time…I'm…alone usually raised by either Indians or someone that is living alone. Every time…I always leave and never go back. They always tell me not to turn back and search for what is calling me. It's like…" Zali looked over his shoulder as he lead the pack, "…this is the first time I don't want to leave. That…that I want to stay."

"No matter where you go Kiba…" Cole said looking at her son with loving eyes, "…we will always be with you."

The white furred wolf gave a smile, "Yeah, I know. I…just don't want to leave you all. More so now that I know you've never parented me before."

"Snowball, I know you can do this. And no matter what even if you don't remember if everything starts over we will always love you."

Zali gave his own smile, "It's just the thing. Even if we do start over the connections that are made will always be there. No matter what."

Kiba nodded, "I hope we don't have to start over. That way I can have my mom and dad all the time."

Cole nuzzled her son, "Oh Kiba."

The young white wolf laughed and danced away from his mom. She laughed and took chase after her son. Zali shook his head as he watched his loved ones run around ahead of them. It had been awhile since Kiba played tag with his mom. The father raised his head high as he sat down, thus signaling that they were stopping to the rest of the pack. He continued to watch his mate and son play. He could hear them both laughing making him give a content sigh. He looked over his shoulder when Mark called his name. When he did his eyes widened in shock.

wrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwr

Mark (2) and Spencer (1) were patrolling around the large pack to make sure the place was safe. Spencer, the grey furred wolf with yellow eyes snagged a rabbit that was unlucky to be near the pack. The black furred wolf laughed, "Nice catch Spence."

"Thanks." Those yellow eyes looked at his second pack leader, "Hey Mark, you think Kiba is going to be okay when we go on this journey he needs to go on? It sounds like he really doesn't want to leave."

"Kiba is strong he will be okay, even if he has a few episodes while we travel." The red eyed wolf replied watching Kiba and Cole disappear near where Zali was, "I just hope he know where we are headed for the most part." The leader snickered, "Not that I don't look forward to the adventure but it is always nice to know a general direction of where you are going."

The grey furred male nodded, "No you're right. I myself would like to at least have a general direction of where we are headed." He picked up the rabbit then headed off with Mark to drop it off. On their way they walked past Moss.

"Are you two really going to go off on the unsure journey of his?"

Mark rolled his red eyes, "Yes, for the hundredth time. We are a pack and a pack sticks together. We are also part of a pack that is getting too big. If we keep growing there is no way we won't be found. It would be better for us younger wolves to start the new pack anyway." The black wolf looked smug as he held his head high, "Besides who would make a better new pack than young wolves with good heads on their shoulders. At least we would stand a better chance out there than old wolves like yourselves." Moss looked livid, "Sorry but we have to go."

Spencer looked at Mark. His words were muffled due to the rabbit in his mouth but it was clear he said, "Kiba is going to kill you."

"I know." The spoken to wolf said the gave a sigh, "But I have always wanted to tell him off from the beginning. I mean just the way he treated Kiba before he even had his memories was atrocious." Yellow eyes rolled at him, "Oh come on, you can't tell me you haven't wanted to bite his head off too."

Spencer turned to his human form, "I have but I never acted on it because I know what Kiba says is right. There is no reason for starting a fight. Do you not remember when he told us what he did in his past life? Moss beat the shit out of him for calling him a dog."

Mark also took human form and waved off the concern, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I can't help it. Every time he opens his mouth I want to beat his face in."

"Hey Mark." The dark brown haired human Mark looked over his shoulder with his green eyes. Upon seeing Kristi (3) in her human form he smiled for her to continue talking. She pointed over her shoulder at two young male wolves behind her, "They want to see the white wolves or our pack. They say they are looking for someone."

His green eyes analyzed the two wolves behind his pack member, "How do you think they know you."

"He may not have his memory." The one with the scar on his chest replied, "We've been looking for him for three years and this pack is the first lead we had in finding him. For all we know he is actually not in this pack but we figured it wouldn't hurt try." The one with the collar nodded in agreement.

"I will have to take you to talk to the main pack leader. This wolf I assume would be around our age right?"

"Yes." The white haired man replied with a nod.

"Well the only young wolf around our age is their son so I'm sure they would like to be there when you talk to him." Mark replied crossing his arms over his chest in thought.

"Wait, I thought you were the pack leader?" The one with the collar asked in shock.

The brunet laughed, "Nah, I'm not the large pack leader. I have a mini pack I lead with the same wolf you are looking to talk to." He smiled, "Let me lead you to them. I'm sure if he is the wolf you are looking for that they would like to talk to you as well." He motioned for them to follow as Kristi and Spencer went to deliver the rabbit to the food manager in the pack. When they got to the pack leader Mark spoke up, "Zali we have some people who wish to…Uh…Zali."

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. : )

(1) (Spencer (Male): Is Corey and Mary's child. Is a grey furred wolf with yellow eyes. Human short black hair, pale blue eyes, tan, and biker attire.) (easily angered, serious, playful with his friends)

(2) (Mark (Male): Mable and Author's pup/child. Black wolf with light red eyes. Human short dark brown hair with green eyes, tan, casual with fingerless gloves (lost his two sisters to his previous packs slaughter)) (very empathetic, sweet, friendly, energetic)

(3) (Kristi (Female): Is the child of Jack and Rosslyn. Is a white furred wolf with blue eyes. Human short pale blond hair, green eyes, tan, and wears cool attire.) (funny, chatty, happy a lot of the time)

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Before you all go I want to tell you all a few things.

1) I have posted a new story called Strange Dust. It is based on the move Strange Magic but with RWBY characters instead. I will tell you now it does have gender bending in it and not all of the RWBY characters will be used.

2) I also wanted to tell you about the few stories coming to an end soon. It is three stories Mythical Hollow, A New Type of Enemy, and Water Gem. Mythical Hollow has about four chapters ready to publish so I can't tell how long that one has got left in it, A New Type of Enemy has about two to three chapters left, and Water Gem I think has a handful of chapters as well. Now because these stories are coming to an end I have a poll going on if you wish to place a vote. The first story that comes to an end will have the one that you chose take its place. : )

3) I also will be posting a new story when I post one of the ones that take over for one of my older ones just because I am eager to get it out there and it has a really good amount of chapters set up so I can start to post. : ) I am super proud of this story like no tomorrow.

4) I have also posted a new story that is called Acolytes Fun Day. The summary is 'The Acolytes are out for a day of fun and the X-Men are not quite sure how they feel about their enemies not wanting to fight.' : ) So far I have three chapter written and two of the three published. It was supposed to be a collection of one shots buuuuuuut…lol…I got a little zelous and it's not going to be that anymore. Oh, well. : ) If you are interested in it I have it up. If not that's okay too, I just wanted to let you know that it is out there.

Now whether or not you check out my new story or even vote I hope you all have a God blessed day. : ) See you next time my wonderful readers.


	13. Debriefing

Chapter Thirteen: Debriefing 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I want to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

 _Previously:_

 _"Yes." The white haired man replied with a nod._

 _"Well the only young wolf around our age is their son so I'm sure they would like to be there when you talk to him." Mark replied crossing his arms over his chest in thought._

 _"Wait, I thought you were the pack leader?" The one with the collar asked in shock._

 _The brunet laughed, "Nah, I'm not the large pack leader. I have a mini pack I lead with the same wolf you are looking to talk to." He smiled, "Let me lead you to them. I'm sure if he is the wolf you are looking for that they would like to talk to you as well." He motioned for them to follow as Kristi and Spencer went to deliver the rabbit to the food manager in the pack. When they got to the pack leader Mark spoke up, "Zali we have some people who wish to…Uh…Zali."_

 _Now:_

Zali went to open his mouth but the grey wolf spoke, "Well well, if it isn't the old wolf that help us in that crappy town."

"Yes, so it would seem." The alpha wolf replied.

Mark turned and glared at the grey wolf, "Be careful how you speak to him. He has been a saint keeping all of us alive. If it weren't for him and his mate I as well as my mother could be dead."

The brown furred wolf nudged the grey, "We should probably be careful. He doesn't look like someone we want to be on the wrong side of."

"Mark, calm down." The black wolf calmed down and glanced at the alpha of the larger pack, "Go…get my son. He will need to see them. I am assuming they are looking for a white wolf." The red eyed wolf nodded to the older wolf's question, "Then please bring me my son. I will talk to them in the mean time."

Red eyes glared at the grey furred wolf before walking away with a growl. Zali sighed, "You will need to be careful with how you talk to me. The majority of the pack will likely kill you. Thus stopping you from completing your mission." The two sat down in front of him, "Now am I to assume you need to see if my son is the wolf you seek?"

"Yes." The grey furred wolf replied. "We have to find Kiba before he gets killed or taken by the nobles."

"I see." Zali replied looking to the side as Mark finally left the shadows he was hiding in and walked off to get his son, "Mark is going to get my son so you can see if he is the one you seek."

"Sorry to ask but have you seen wolves with that collar I had on my neck in our past life?" The brown wolf asked.

"We have but my son never took a liking to them and always warned us off from them." Zali continued to reply, "Said something about unknown betrayers."

The wolf shifted nervously, "That collar…is a tracking collar that Jagara puts on wolves to find wolf packs." Zali looked up shocked, "I'm afraid if you were caught in the past life it was because of that collar. We didn't know till we got to the last town we would ever be in on our last life." The brown wolf closed his eyes, "I didn't even know and that makes me mad."

"Is that why you have a new collar on you?" Zali asked shifting nervously.

"Yes." The brown wolf looked up, "I had it removed and this one put on. I technically am owned by someone. I was even looked at for additional tracking devices. Suffice to say I ran away as soon as I got my memory. Jargara…" The wolf narrowed his eyes his claws scratching at the ground beneath his paws, "…she was the first thing I remembered." He shook his head, "Sorry, just thinking about it makes me sick."

"Sounds like you had a rough life." Zali replied, 'Interesting, so he was the reason we were found in our past life. They followed his trail he left with that collar. I would hate to meet this woman. I feel bad for him.' "So what are your names? I don't think I ever learned them."

"Tsume."

"Hige."

"As you know I am Zali. I would avoid Moss if I were you, he's not forgotten the past and has not let go of old grudges unfortunately." The older wolf said glancing over his shoulder to see his son, Mark and his mate headed their way, "Now I need you both to listen to me." Both of the younger wolves looked at him, Tsume looked suspicious but he held his tongue, "My son is he one you are looking for. His name is Kiba and he does not have all his memories back yet. He's been getting them back slowly. He's even gotten memories of even older past lives so don't be surprised if he says something weird and you've never done there is a likelihood that you have done it in an older past life. I don't know why he is getting them but he is. Next, he's been having nightmares, some people named the maid, girl, and flower are important to him. Also there is a man in his dreams, says he never sees him but his voice is familiar and at times a dark arm is seen. It is not known if it is clothes or just shadows. Next, Kiba has a mini pack within this pack. If you leave with him then you will be taking them as well. Mark is the second pack leader and Kiba's best friend. Next Kiba is not going to be the same. Cole and I raised him with love so he should have a few more emotions on your travels and playful moments where Mark is concerned. Last he will have episodes where his mind wonders. If something seems familiar he will dwell on it till he gets the answer. Wait till he asks otherwise it will take twice as long to for him to try and ask for help. Did you get all that?"

Tsume and Hige blinked in shock at how fast he gave that information, "Um…yeah?"

"I got it. I will explain it to the others." The grey wolf said looking at the white wolf just staring at him.

"Oh, I forgot one last thing…" Kiba passed out, the black furred wolf quickly catching him with his side then slowly laying him on the ground. "…Kiba passes out sometimes if he has information overload."

The grey wolf looked at the older grey wolf, "That would have been nice to know before that happened."

"I'm old, give me a break." Zali said in good humor as he and Cole joined their son's best friend lying next to Kiba. Cole worriedly nuzzled her son then looked at her mate as he spoke, "At least he didn't throw up this time."

She glared at him, "You are not allowed to talk about my Snowball like that."

Zali raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me but I do believe raising him was a two wolf job. Beside is not my fault our child does the funny things he does."

The female Omega laid her head on Kiba's neck glaring at her mate. Her eyes promising that he would pay for his comment later, "Go back to debriefing his old pack mates."

Zali looked at Tsume and Hige who were amused at the two older wolves. The earlier 'hostility' was now gone that had started out the conversation, "So, this is how you two turned out."

The older grey wolf snorted just as amused as the younger wolves, "With Kiba in our lives it has changed the dynamic of our relationship. She's more protective of him than I am." Tsume and Hige laughed lightly then turned to listen to Zali talking about the changes in Kiba then Mark talking about the other pack members. Tsume wasn't so sure about the pack being bigger but if they were Kiba's pack from this larger one then he would have to deal with it. Especially since the black wolf seemed to have glued himself to the white. It was clear to the scarred wolf; he and Mark were going to have to learn to get along. He did not look forward to that one little bit.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Before you all go I have a few things I want to point out.

1) I wanted to tell you about the few stories coming to an end soon. It is two stories Mythical Hollow, A New Type of Enemy. Mythical Hollow has about seven chapters ready to publish and the eighth one part way written. However even now I can't tell when I will be done writing it so I can't tell how long that one has got left in it. A New Type of Enemy has about two to three chapters left I think if things go the way I am hoping. As for Water Gem the first installment is complete.

2) Now because this is the one that has finished I will be posting a new story for you all from the polls. So the poll is now closed. The story that won hands down was the one and only Vanishing Dreams. Now this story is a Fairy Tail and Bleach crossover. I really hope you all enjoy when I get it posted.

3) I also will be posting a new story along with Vanishing Dreams. I am just too eager to get it out there and it has a really good amount of chapters set up so I can start to post. : ) I am super proud of this story like no tomorrow. This story is a Halo and Mass Effect Crossover called The Spartan Crew Member. Now I know so many people have done this story but I really wanted to write this story with my own touch. I have read a couple I really like. They inspired me to put my own thought that I had to work.

I hope you all have a very God bless day.


	14. Dreams of Darkness

Chapter Fourteen: Dreams of Darkness

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all have a great and God filled day.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

 _Previously:_

 _The female Omega laid her head on Kiba's neck glaring at her mate. Her eyes promising that he would pay for his comment later, "Go back to debriefing his old pack mates."_

 _Zali looked at Tsume and Hige who were amused at the two older wolves. The earlier 'hostility' was now gone that had started out the conversation, "So, this is how you two turned out."_

 _The older grey wolf snorted just as amused as the younger wolves, "With Kiba in our lives it has changed the dynamic of our relationship. She's more protective of him than I am." Tsume and Hige laughed lightly then turned to listen to Zali talking about the changes in Kiba then Mark talking about the other pack members. Tsume wasn't so sure about the pack being bigger but if they were Kiba's pack from this larger one then he would have to deal with it. Especially since the black wolf seemed to have glued himself to the white. It was clear to the scarred wolf; he and Mark were going to have to learn to get along. He did not look forward to that one little bit._

 _Now:_

 _Dream:_

 _"Wolf."_

 _The white wolf shot off the ground and looked around fearfully. 'No…he's back.'_

 _"Kiiiiibaaa." The man's voice called out from the darkness. Kiba looked around frantically, his ears moving just as frantically to pin point the voice. The wolf did not like how the man called his name. He whimpered when he couldn't find it. For some reason now the whimpering felt off, like that wasn't how he usually acted. "She is still waiting." The voice at this point tried to sound comforting._

 _The gold eyed wolf shook his head and walked backwards, "No, leave me alone." He looked to the left, "Please, leave me alone."_

 _"Kiba." The girl's voice called out echoing out in the darkness. He didn't feel as bothered by her voice as he did the man's. "Kiba, hurry this one is trapped."_

 _"I…I can't. I…It's not the…right time."_

 _"Wolf, you know she needs you. How can you make her wait?"_

 _The white furred wolf shook his head then skirted away from his original spot when if felt like he was touched, "I…I don't…I don't have to answer to you." He really tried to sound brave and authoritative but he just came out sounding like a frightened puppy._

 _"She needs you." An oval appeared in front of him this time showing a room with a bunch of machines and a large glass ball full of some kind of clear liquid. In the center of it the person was blurry but it was clear that they were stuck in there. "Do you see now?"_

 _"I…can't…n…not yet. It's not…time yet." Kiba felt like crying. It hurt him to see the person trapped the way they were. He felt he wasn't doing his job to protect the woman in side the liquid. "Please, leave me alone."_

 _"Wolf the longer you take the long she stays in there."_

 _"No! You will not rush me! I need to take my time. I'm sorry but I can't." He closed his eyes and turned his head away when he heard her crying out for him, "I'm…so sorry but I just can't."_

 _Dream End:_

Kiba shot to his paws then ran off to the edge of the pack startling his family, mini pack, and the three extra ones. Skidding to a stop at the edge he hung his head, 'Why? Why me?' He let himself fall to lying on his stomach and whined, 'Why? I don't understand. Why is he trying to rush me? Who is he? How is he doing this? How can he reach into my dreams like this? Why does he scare me?' He covered his snout as he heard his mother's frantic paws headed his way with other's. He recognized Mark's and his father's but the other three… Gold eyes looked at the three behind his parents. His heart was still racing from the dream but his vision clouded as he remembered why he was asleep in the first place. He saw images of the three wolves with him. The small wolf and person was still blurry from the group. Some of the memories he already had cleared up their blurriness, but then there was so much more added to his mind. He saw him and the three of them traveling through a desert, in a forest, in a city where the grey wolf and himself attacked each other. The fluffy one gave him a hot dog. Them eating as a pack from a dead caucus. Kiba himself shoving an icicle down a machines gun barrel to protect the grey one with the scar while he was injured. There were so many memories, so much more than he had been expecting. Getting up he stood next to his black furred best friend looking at the two intently, "Who are you? I see you but I don't hear any names. Why do I have so many memories with you?"

The grey furred one laughed lightly and shook his head, "Even in this life nothing can be simple with you can it?" This statement confused the white furred wolf making his tilt his head curiously. "We are two of your original pack in the past life before the half wolf, her master, and the other two humans joined us at the end of our journey."

"Half wolf…" Kiba pranced on his paws for a second before asking, "Does that mean you know the man with the half wolf? The man was carrying some sort of gun. The half wolf was female; she looked like she had black but dark blue fur."

The brown one looked at the one with the scar on his chest, "The wind was really wasn't going the right way. He saw Blue but she didn't see him."

Mark shook his head and looked at the white furred wolf, "Wait, you mean the hunter and his pet dog that walked where we were resting for a bit?"

Kiba nodded and continued to look at the new wolves waiting for his answer. The grey furred wolf gave a brief description of the man, "Is he the one you were asking about."

"Yes, I saw him. I wanted to talk to him but…" The white furred wolf sighed, "I was…lost in a blurred mess of memories. By the time I came too they were already gone. Mark telling me he had been trying to get my attention for about half an hour."

"To be honest the reason she didn't seen him is he was laying on the ground and partially hidden by a rock when she was looking around. I caught sight of the two of them and went to tell Zali and Cole we needed to move but…" The red eyed wolf looked at his best friend who looked away sheepishly, "…blur brain over here to chose that time to be stuck in memories."

The grey wolf laughed lightly, "I remember when I went through that. It definitely chose the worst moments to come back." He looked at Kiba remembering that he had not once called them by name yet, "I'm Tsume by the way, and the chunky one next to me is Hige."

"I'm not chucky." The fluffy one growled at the other then looked at Kiba, "But don't be surprised if you hear me get called Hugo. It's my dog name. In all technicality I am 'owned' as a cover. That's why I am wearing a different collar than you are used to seeing me in."

Kiba looked alarmed, "The crazy woman! You have to take the collar off!"

"Whoa easy there Kiba. This is not the same collar. I had it removed and this is a new collar. I am owned by Hubb and Cher Laboski. Toboe is their other dog, though he is sometimes called Toshiro as his dog name."

"Y…you're sure?" The white wolf asked.

"Yes. I have even been checked for additional tracking devices."

Mark looked confused, "Hu?"

"In our past life I had this specific collar that led a woman named Jagara to wolf packs that got them killed. We had no idea what it really was till the last town on our journey. Suffice to say I got my memories when I was with her." Hige closed his eyes and shook his head as if trying to get rid of the bad memories, "It…was not a pleasant awakening so to speak."

Mark winced, "Yikes, sounds rough."

"Yeah, it was." Hige smiled though, "Now I am free of her. So all is good now."


	15. The Debate

Chapter Fifteen: The Debate

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **Tuvstarr's lost heart** Lol it's okay. I understand life is important in our lives. : ) Yeah, I thought blur brain when describing Kiba at that moment in time. Thank you for taking the time to review. : )

End Replies:

I hope you enjoy the chapter and have a God filled day. : )

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

 _Previously:_

 _"In our past life I had this specific collar that led a woman named Jagara to wolf packs that got them killed. We had no idea what it really was till the last town on our journey. Suffice to say I got my memories when I was with her." Hige closed his eyes and shook his head as if trying to get rid of the bad memories, "It…was not a pleasant awakening so to speak."_

 _Mark winced, "Yikes, sounds rough."_

 _"Yeah, it was." Hige smiled though, "Now I am free of her. So all is good now."_

 _Now:_

Kiba sat down in front of his father as Tsume and Hige were talking about how they had to meet up with the others that had been looking for the white wolf, "We have two weeks to meet up again. At the Domino city dome entrance."

The white wolf looked away to the open field of slowly melting snow the fluffy one spoke, "I have to return to Cher and Hubb soon anyway otherwise me being long too long will look suspicious."

Zali nodded, "I see, you could leave now if you needed."

Tsume and Hige looked at each other before the younger grey furred wolf spoke up, "We…will need to have Kiba with us." The white wolf sighed slightly in despair hearing that, his ears going down.

"Kiba, you've been telling us that you will need to leave one day, hell I've been telling you that myself since you were just a pup." Zali told his child the younger wolf pouted at him with a small whine, "No Kiba, even I know it is time for you to leave this pack."

"But, I don't want to leave. I like living here." Kiba complained slightly shocking Tsume and Hige.

"You are a pack leader by heart I can see it in you. Besides you have been complaining being around Moss all this time. It would do you good to get away from him." The father replied.

"Let me stay a week. You said you had two weeks right?" Tsume nodded in confirmation causing the white wolf to look into his father's eyes, "Please, let me stay one more week. We could travel to Domino city in three days in a flat run from here."

Zali shook his head causing Cole to look at her son with sad eyes, "Snowball, I wish you could but…your father is right." Shocked gold eyes looked at his mother, "You need to start you own official pack. You have all the pack members you need now you just need to finish it with the past pack." She walked forward head butting Kiba gently, "I will always love you Snowball but you really do need to go on this journey. Your path calls to you my son. Don't run from it."

While Kiba and Cole had their moment with each other Tsume looked at Mark (1) laying close by, "I take this has been a struggle with him."

The black wolf nodded as Zali relied in the young wolfs stead, "He's been antsy for the last few weeks like he just ready to run and be wild. With our pack being as big as it is, it is hard to let everyone roam free and get their wild energy out. It was easier when he was a pup." The father smiled at site of Cole and Kiba laying next to each other. The two had moved away a small distance to have their peace with each other. "It was like it was just yesterday when Mark and Kiba were just pups playing tag."

 _Flashback:_

 _Zali chuckled as the black and white pup's ran underneath him trying to tackle each other. He had decided to take both the young energetic pups on his patrol. Both of the pups had displayed extreme interest in leading a pack. While at the time he didn't know the two would lead together he could see that they were strongly bonded and nothing could tear them apart. Zali had told the two to keep their game of tag around him as he walked around the pack. This allowed a different area to the two to run around as they had to dodge not just each other but the other grown wolves that Kiba's father walked past._

 _Zali would stop occasionally to talk to a wolf or two but never once let the boys out of his sight. "Kiba, Mark come here for a moment." The two stopped their playing and ran over him._

 _"Yes dad?" The white furred pup asked with a tilt of his head looking all the more adorable than his already fluffy puppy self was._

 _Zali smiled fondly at his son and point over to two wolves having an argument, "Tell me what do you see?"_

 _"A debate." The black pup said with a wag of his tail. "They don't agree on something."_

 _"I see a misunderstanding." Kiba replied, "If you listen to what they are saying you can tell something was missing in the conversation and it lead to this."_

 _"Very good boys. Kiba, go see if you can defuse it. Mark, help him if he needs it."_

 _The two pups nodded and trotted over to the two debating wolves, "Excuse me?" Kiba asked the two irritated wolves looked at him as he and Mark sat down, "Are you two okay?"_

 _One of wolves looked away, "It's fine Kiba, no need to worry you sweet head."_

 _The other wolf looked at Zali who nodded a him laying down to watch from a small distance just in case he was needed. Getting the idea of what was happening the second wolf explained, "We can't understand why some of the meat has gone missing. It was during one of our shifts but we don't know how it went missing when we know for a fact that everything was double checked."_

 _"I didn't lose any." The first wolf growled out._

 _"I never said it was you. I just suggested that maybe one of us miscounted."_

 _"No, you were trying to put the blame on me. I know the look."_

 _Kiba looked at Mark then at the adult wolves, "Um, is it possible that someone took some after you counted?"_

 _The first wolf rolled his eyes, "No, we would have smelled them."_

 _"Not if the wind is going the wrong direction." Mark said backing up his best friend his head held high, "Mom told me many times to make sure to check which way the wind was going when were running without a pack."_

 _The second one thought about it and looked at the meat, "Hm, the wind was going south that day. The scent of the meat at the time would be going toward the pack yesterday."_

 _The first one rolled his eyes, "Yes, because a pup can figure that out. I understand he's Zali's son and all but let's be honest, this is an adult situation. We shouldn't be worrying a pup about missing provisions."_

 _"Yes, because his father is just laying there for shi…" The second wolf caught himself and changed what he was going to say, "...for no reason at all."_

 _Finally the first wolf looked behind the white wolf sitting as tall as his small boy would allow and quite agitated at the older wolf. "Zali, I didn't see you there."_

 _"Because I didn't want you to." The alpha glared lightly at the first wolf, "Just so you know I sent Kiba and Mark to take care of this. They are both interest in having a pack and being the leader I felt it was in their best interest to see what kind of things that responsibility held."_

 _"Y…yes sir. I understand."_

 _"Now you two go look into what my Kiba and Mark suggested. We need to figure this out right now before we end up having someone hungry." Zali stood up and walked up to the pups, "Kiba, Mark you did good. Mark good job on backing up Kiba, even if you are not the one that makes the idea you need to learn to back up valid ideas." The father looked at his son, "Good suggestion the only thing I have to offer you is don't let what they say about you physically show. It will make you look weak in front of an enemy. As far as your pack goes then you can talk to them to help figure out your own problems."_

 _"Okay dad, I will." The white pup let his dad nuzzle his tiny head._

 _"That's my Kiba, my brave son."_

 _End Flashback:_

Zali shook his head smiling at the sight of Kiba and Cole asleep, "Forgive me, Kiba was cute as a pup. He had quite the energy about him. Mark can attest to that."

Mark smirked as he took his human illusion, "I was the reason why and you know it."

The old grey wolf chuckled, "Yes and you are quite proud of that fact aren't you?" The young wolf just smiled in reply. \

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

OC Characters used:

1) (Mark (Male): Mable and Author's pup/child. Black wolf with light red eyes. Human short dark brown hair with green eyes, tan, casual with fingerless gloves (lost his two sisters to his previous packs slaughter)) (very empathetic, sweet, friendly, energetic)


	16. Let's Go Find Paradise

Chapter Sixteen: Let's Go Find Paradise

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **Tuvstarr's lost heart** I am glad it is speak to you. I didn't want this to be fic where he ended up the same as in the anime. I found it sad that he didn't have a family to be with in the Anime so I wanted to change that when I wrote this. : ) Thank you for your review.

End Replies:

 **Wolf81** I am glad. I was almost afraid I had changed him too much. As I told the last reviewer I found it sad that he didn't get a chance to be raised with his family in the anime. I also wanted to show a little more of Zali and Cole. I thought they were too cool not to try and bring back in. : ) Thank you for your review.

I hope you enjoy the chapter and have a God filled day.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

 _Previously:_

 _Zali shook his head smiling at the sight of Kiba and Cole asleep, "Forgive me, Kiba was cute as a pup. He had quite the energy about him. Mark can attest to that."_

 _Mark smirked as he took his human illusion, "I was the reason why and you know it."_

 _The old grey wolf chuckled, "Yes and you are quite proud of that fact aren't you?" The young wolf just smiled in reply._

 _Now:_

Tsume and Hige watched as the pack seeing off the small inner pack of young wolves. The two decided to look at the other pack members having only met a handful the day before. The first one they looked at was Charley (1), a grey furred wolf with brown eyes. Despite feeling like she was supposed to be an energetic and curious one she seemed upset to be leaving her parents. For some strange reason Kiba's mini pack had different colored eyed wolves. At first Tsume thought they were part dog but they defiantly smelled like pure wolves.

The next one they looked at was Kristi (2), a white furred wolf with blue eyes. She was happily talking with her parents. It was obvious she didn't want to leave her parents but having met her before they could see that she looked like a strong willed female wolf. And it also helped that she was pinpointed to be one of the other sets of white fur that Tsume and Hige had found when looking for clues. The first male that they looked at was Spencer (3), a wolf with grey fur, yellow eyes and another wolf they had met for a short while the previous day. He looked like he was having a rather serious conversation with his parents if his serious expression was anything to go by.

Bailey (4) was a brown furred wolf with green eyes. She was hugging her parents tightly not even close to looking ready to let go. Not that her parents looked any bit ready to let go either. Levi (5) was a black furred wolf with yellow eyes. Despite the fact that he was pouting he looked ready to go on the long journey. His mother on the other hand was looking rather hesitant to let him go out in the big world without her. Not that Tsume thought about he didn't see Levi talking to a male wolf.

Naomi (6) was a red furred wolf with grey eyes. Unlike Levi she was only talking to her father. This suggested to Tsume that Levi and Naomi both lost a parent before joining Zali's pack. Naomi and her father seemed to be happily joking with each other before they didn't get a chance to do it for a while. Looking over at the second to last, Mark (7) who was talking with his parents, it seemed as is the black furred wolf was trying to reassure his mother that he would be okay and that he would visit should he get the chance. The mother just whined pulling her son into a hug holding on tightly as Mark's father gently touched his mates shoulder to sooth her. Tsume was already getting a read on the red eyed wolf's personality. While yes, he was going to be a wolf that the grey scarred wolf was going to learn to get along with, he could see that Mark was very empathic toward others. Tsume could see how useful that was going to be within a pack setting.

Finally Hige and Tsume looked at Kiba who was talking to four wolves. Two were his parents the other two seemed to be people he was close to. It wouldn't surprise Tsume if they probably hade an impact on his life as the while male wolf grew up. The first one was a male black wolf with blue eyes. If what was heard correctly this male was named Kai (8). He was one of the wolves that hunted and as well as distributed food for the pack. From how the two had seen the large pack treat him Kai seemed to be very dependable and trustworthy. The other wolf was a female that had dark brown fur with gold eyes. Her name was Lori (9), and if they had heard correctly the job she did was lead a hunting pack to get food. Apparently she was a strong leader and was the most successful when it came to getting a lot of food for the pack.

Kiba swatted her Lori's hand away from his hair when she tried to adjust it. It was so strange to the two paradise wolves to see a big smile on Kiba's face. He even laughed swatting as his mom's hand when she tried the same thing. "Mom, stop it. My hair has always been unruly."

"Doesn't stop me from wanting to try to fix it." Cole laughed lightly trying again only for her son to dodge with a snicker.

Zali smirked and trapped brunet in a head lock giving him a noogy, "Ah! No stop."

"Not until you let your mom try to fix your hair."

"No." Kiba laughed out squirming in his dad's hold.

Hige looked at Tsume, "Wow, it is really weird seeing him like this." The grey wolf nodded with a raised eyebrow, "Any idea how this will change the dynamic of the pack?"

"Oh, it not just him that will change the pack it's his entire pack in general." Gold eyes looked into Hige's eyes, "Keep in mind he and Mark lead together. There is no way this time will be different to get to paradise."

"Mark is pretty cool if you ask me. I am surprised you and he have to get used to each other."

"That's because we got off on a rough start." Tsume replied looking over at Mark pulling out of the hug with his mom. His eyes looking into his mom's teary eyes as he talked to her gently, "Despite that dilemma having him apart of the pack will be beneficial."

Hige raised and eyebrow, "Why?"

"Porky, he has an empathic personality. If something is wrong he will be able to tell." The brown wolf looked confused still making the scarred one sigh, "Think about it if one of us is going through a hard time he will be able to pick it out and help. He's able to read the body language of other people with a sharp eye catching what some people try to hide."

"Oh, that does make sense." Hige replied looked at the mini pack walking their direction. Kiba kept glancing over his shoulder, "Wow, I feel bad for him."

"Yeah, but there is nothing we can do but try to help protect him. If he were found here he would be in more danger than if he was with us. He has more people he cares for here than he ever had in his past life." The grey wolf said standing up, "Are you ready to go?"

Kiba looked away from his mom's sad but smiling face to the vast wilderness where they were about to travel. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The feeling that had been holding him back ever since he first started to get him memories back was not there, it was time. His blue eyes opened looking at his dad with a nod and a determined look making the old wolf proudly sit up tall. "Yes." He looked at Tsume with his determined expression with a touch of sadness, "Let's go find Paradise."

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

(1) (Charley (Female): A grey furred wolf with brown eyes. Human short black hair with grey highlights, blue eyes, tan, tomboy attire.) (curious about everything, spacey, energetic)

(2) (Kristi (Female): Is a white furred wolf with blue eyes. Human short pale blond hair, green eyes, tan, and wears cool attire.) (funny, chatty, happy a lot of the time)

(3) (Spencer (Male): Is a grey furred wolf with yellow eyes. Human short black hair, pale blue eyes, tan, and biker attire.) (easily angered, serious, playful with his friends)

(4) (Bailey (Female): Is a brown wolf with green eyes. Human long brown hair with a white bang, green eyes, tan, and casually dressed.) (energetic, funny, playful)

(5) (Levi (Male): Black furred wolf with yellow eyes. Human short black hair with green eyes, tan, and casually dressed.) (sometimes serious {depends on his mood}, spacey, sweet)

(6) (Naomi (Female): Patrick's child. Red furred wolf with grey eyes. Human long red hair, brown eyes, tan, girly attire.) (energetic, happy go lucky, funny)

(7) (Mark (Male): Black wolf with light red eyes. Human short dark brown hair with green eyes, tan, casual with fingerless gloves (lost his two sisters to his previous packs slaughter)) (very empathetic, sweet, friendly, energetic)

(8) (Kai (Male): Member of Zali's wolf pack. Was part of the pack that died in the tunnel in the show. Is a black wolf with blue eyes. Human form is short black hair, blue eyes, tan and biker like attire.)

(9) (Lori (Female): Member of Zali's wolf pack. Was part of the pack that died in the tunnel in the show. Is a dark brown with gold eyes. Human for is a woman with long light brown hair, green eyes, tan, casually dressed.)


	17. So Crazy It Works

Chapter Seventeen: So Crazy It Works

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I apologize for the delay on getting this chapter out. Currently I am writing eleven stories every month. Every once in a while updating the others more than the rest. After doing so many in one day the others started coming out slowly afterwards as well as a writers block. : ) I will try to get the chapters out a little more quickly than this one did but I can't promise anything.

Review Replies:

 **Tuvstarr's lost heart** Yes Toboe's reaction will be an interesting one indeed. And Tsume has never been one for truly getting along with anyone. But we will have to see how Tsume he and Mark learn to get along. : )

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

 _Previously:_

 _Kiba looked away from his mom's sad but smiling face to the vast wilderness where they were about to travel. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The feeling that had been holding him back ever since he first started to get him memories back was not there, it was time. His blue eyes opened looking at his dad with a nod and a determined look making the old wolf proudly sit up tall. "Yes." He looked at Tsume with his determined expression with a touch of sadness, "Let's go find Paradise."_

 _Now:_

The pack of ten wolves made their way through the forest. They were using the rocks as often as they could. It amazed Tsume and Hige how balanced the wolf pack was on the rocks. The two of them had a harder time on rocks that were curved while Kiba and his mini pack seemed to land and keep going with ease. Some of the lighter wolves were also balancing on tree branches that they could jump to without an issue. It was just amazing to see a wolf pack this coordinated with jumping from rock to rock. They didn't even have to tell each other where they were going to jump before the other one was already jumping to the next rock or branch.

Hige gasped as he almost fell of the rock he landed on, "Kiba, how in the world are you making this look easy?"

Tsume chuckled at the look Kiba and Mark (1) gave each other. It was actually pretty funny to him to see how easily they found something funny just by hearing someone say something. This was also the second time that Hige had complained about traveling on the rocks. Finally the male white wolf spoke, "Just take your time Hige. With time you will find it easy. At the moment it is best that we leave as little as we can for hunters to track us."

"Yeah, but there won't always be rocks to help stop that." The fluffy wolf replied before carefully plotting his next jump.

"Then we deal." Kiba replied as he landed on the ground before jumping up to the next rock. "It's not the first time we've had to alternate between rocks and the ground."

"You can say that again." Kristi (2) replied as she landed gracefully on a tree branch above Tsume. The grey wolf looked up at her as she jumped up to the next tree branch. It shouldn't feel this way but it felt weird seeing a female white wolf. Well in all truth it was strange for him to see a female wolf in general since he left his original pack on his own free will. To say the pack alpha was upset was an understatement. Him wanting to leave to travel on his own was the reason he had the scar on his chest this time. Seriously how was it that the scar was in the exact same place? Was he supposed to get this scar every time? Like Hige was supposed to end up being used or almost used by Jagara? Or like Toboe having the same stupid bracelets?

Tsume shook his head, 'How in the world did I get on that track of mind?' Deciding that he didn't need to continue the thought he continued on his way following Kiba's miniature pack or the combined pack or whatever they were going by. He didn't know how to classify this pack at the moment. It was still so weird to him seeing Kiba with a pack and well adjusted the way he was compared to his 'it's instinct' only philosophy. "Kiba, do you have any idea where we are going?"

"For the most part." The male white wolf replied as he jumped to the ground waiting for the others to catch up to him.

Mark picked up the conversation as he finished with, "We've pasted Domino City several times on our travels."

"Always taking different paths of course." Kiba said causing both of them to laugh.

Tsume shook his head at the two before he landed, "Okay, please tell me you will not be pulling this twin crap throughout the travels?"

Kiba and Mark took their human forms and smirked at the grey wolf saying at the same time, "Why does it bother you?" The mini pack burst out laughing; it had been a while since the two pulled off the twin act. They were not bothered by it anymore so the two lead wolves had stopped. Now that they had a new target they were starting it up again.

Tsume glared at the two of them. While he was happy that Kiba had a family and was not alone as he grew up he did not like where this was going. Kiba was more playful than he was used to. Deciding not to grace the two lead wolves with a response he walked away keeping a mental note to get back at Hige for laughing silently next to him. The black and white male wolves looked at each other with glee before following the grey wolf. Plans already forming in their minds. Hige looked Kristi, "So I take this is normal behavior for them?"

"Yep, they haven't done it in a while." The female took her human form as they walked near a street. Easily some of the wolves stood next to each other making it looked like it was a small group of teenagers walking their dogs. Kristi was walking Charley (3), Spencer (4) was walking Bailey (5), Levi (6) was walking Naomi (7), and Kiba looked like he was walking Mark who was now in his wolf form.

Hige blinked at the appearance of the leashes and collars, "How…how are you able to do that?"

Mark looked at the fluffy brown wolf, "The only one that can create the illusion of the leash and collar is the one in the actual illusion. So Kiba is the one making it look like I am wearing them. Let's just say we have gotten very creative to help our wolf pack go unnoticed. It's easy to ignore someone walking their 'dog'." Tsume and Hige could tell that the black wolf was smug, "How do you think we got past so many cities? It's just a matter of making sure you stick with the same partner so when someone call you out on your 'dog' then they can't do anything because we are consistent with who we are paired with and who is the 'dog' or 'human'."

Bailey looked over, "It is probably best that it look like Tsume was walking you Hige. If you are 'owned' by someone it could looked like a good Samaritan was bring you back."

"Yeah, that's the problem. I never show up in human form when Hige is around in wolf form. I am usually the 'friend' he finds all over the place. At most I look like I follow Quent around but don't really get owned." Tsume replied.

Kiba sighed, "I should have known." He rubbed his head for a short second before looking at the two of them, "How about this? I look like I am walking Hige back because I can see the dog tags which will tell me where he belongs and I just happen to find…" The brunet shook his head unable to recall the peoples name, "…your 'owners' by accident in Domino City? All the while Tsume is following at a distance."

Hige nodded, "That could work, I mean Domino City is closer than Ranch Heights."

"Wait, then what is your excuse if you are found?" Mark asked curiously.

"Well, Quent likes to take Toboe and I with Blue to go hunting. Since Cher and Hubb don't hunt they allow him to take us with him where I often 'go missing' for a short time but always find my way back."

"Wow and that actually works." Spencer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, that's the crazy part." Tsume agreed, as Hige got close to Kiba and a leash was instantly added to Hige.

Kiba looked at the tags, "Okay so Hugo is what I need to call you got it. What is Toboe called?"

"Toshiro." The fluffy wolf replied as they continued on their way.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR  
(1) (Mark (Male): Mable and Author's pup/child. Black wolf with light red eyes. Human short dark brown hair with green eyes, tan, casual with fingerless gloves (lost his two sisters to his previous packs slaughter)) (very empathetic, sweet, friendly, energetic)

(2) (Kristi (Female): Is the child of Jack and Rosslyn. Is a white furred wolf with blue eyes. Human short pale blond hair, green eyes, tan, and wears cool attire.) (funny, chatty, happy a lot of the time)

(3) (Charley (Female): Chastity and Manson's child. A grey furred wolf with brown eyes. Human short black hair with grey highlights, blue eyes, tan, tomboy attire.) (curious about everything, spacey, energetic)

(4) (Spencer (Male): Is Corey and Mary's child. Is a grey furred wolf with yellow eyes. Human short black hair, pale blue eyes, tan, and biker attire.) (easily angered, serious, playful with his friends)

(5) (Bailey (Female): Is Roger and Carmen's child. Is a brown wolf with green eyes. Human long brown hair with a white bang, green eyes, tan, and casually dressed.) (energetic, funny, playful)

(6) (Levi (Male): Carrie's child. Black furred wolf with yellow eyes. Human short black hair with green eyes, tan, and casually dressed.) (sometimes serious {depends on his mood}, spacey, sweet)

(7) (Naomi (Female): Patrick's child. Red furred wolf with grey eyes. Human long red hair, brown eyes, tan, girly attire.) (energetic, happy go lucky, funny)


	18. Did You Need A Ride?

Chapter Eighteen: Did You Need A Ride? 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **Tuvstarr's lost heart** Thank you for the first part of your review. I feel bad when I am unable to get a chapter out when I feel like it should be out. I guess that means I make it hard on myself. Yeah, eleven stories soon to be twelve as I have one that all I have to do is type it from the spiral I have it written in.

For the second part of your review I am happy to say that I have looked through and hopefully fixed all the mistakes. I forgot to look through it before posting it. Thus what happens when I feel rushed lol.

Yep, out of Hige and Tsume I felt he would be the most baffled by Kiba's new and improved personality. Lol he's not sure if he likes or dislikes it. With Tsume's personality I don't blame him.

Anywho I hope you enjoy this new chapter. : )

End Replies:

I hope this finds you well and Jesus blessed.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

 _Previously:_

 _"Wait, then what is your excuse if you are found?" Mark asked curiously._

 _"Well, Quent likes to take Toboe and I with Blue to go hunting. Since Cher and Hubb don't hunt they allow him to take us with him where I often 'go missing' for a short time but always find my way back."_

 _"Wow and that actually works." Spencer asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _"Yes, that's the crazy part." Tsume agreed, as Hige got close to Kiba and a leash was instantly added to Hige._

 _Kiba looked at the tags, "Okay so Hugo is what I need to call you got it. What is Toboe called?"_

 _"Toshiro." The fluffy wolf replied as they continued on their way._

 _Now:_

The black wolf stopped when an elderly couple looked at him. He let out a playful bark before grabbing the stick that was thrown and ran back to Kiba wagging his tail. The woman giggled, "That's a pretty dog you have."

The burnet smiled as he pet his 'dog' between the ears, "Thank you." He stood up and threw the stick again then walked up with another 'dog' on a leash, "Could I ask you a question?"

"What can we help you with?" The elderly gentleman asked with a kind smile.

Kiba indicated to the 'dog' with him, "My friends and I were walking with our dogs when we came across him. The tag says he is from Dome City. Dome City is a few towns away from Domino City right?"

The gentleman nodded, "Yes, of course." He pointed in the direction of Domino City, "Once you get to Domino go straight through to the south entrance. Follow the road and you will be able to find Dome city in a days walk."

"Why are you and you friends walking with your dog out here?" The lady asked.

"We are seeing the world." Kiba replied with a smile as his 'dog' got back. "Hey there buddy." The 'dog' barked allowing the teenager to put the leash back on.

"What is his name?" The elderly lady asked.

"Markus. (1)" The blue eyed teen replied with a smile.

"Hey Kiba, come we got to go if we want to reach Domino City by sun down." Kristi (2) yelled with waving him over with a bright smile.

"Would you kid's like a ride?" The man offered with a smile, "We are headed to Domino City ourselves. Our daughter is getting back from her honey moon."

The lady sighed, "Sweetie, she not around anymore."

"I do hope George it taking care of her." The man continued as if his wife had not said anything.

Kiba looked at the lady as she sighed. "I'm sorry for your loss ma'am."

"It's okay dear, don't worry about us. This is why we are traveling around now. To see the world before we meet our end."

"That's sounds like a wonderful time." The lady smiled at Kristi, "The world has much to offer with its beauty."

"Yes young lady, it does. Did you kids want to get a ride to Domino City?"

"No, ma'am." Kiba replied with a small smile, "There is four of us each of us having a dog along with me getting Hugo back to his owners." He pet the fluffy 'dog' causing Hugo to wag his tail.

"Oh, I see." The lady looked at the grey furred 'dog' with brown eyes, "She is a pretty one."

"Oh, this is Cammy." The female teen giggled petting her 'dog', "She's friendly, do you want to pet her?"

As the lady pet 'Cammy', 'Markus' gave a playful yip at the man who chuckled and pet him after looking to Kiba for permission. "You raised him very well young man."

"A lot of hard work, dedication, and love can do a lot for a pet. Especially a dog." Kiba replied as he made the black 'dog' sit down lightly pulling on the leash. "I hope your travels go smoothly."

"As I hope yours does. Not many parents let their teenage child wonder the world alone. Stay safe okay."

"Yes sir." Kiba replied as he and Kristi walked away with their pets. When they were far enough away the male teen smirked at the female next to him, "Thanks for doing that with me."

"Not at all." The blond haired female replied with a smile, "It helped sell that all of us had a dog." She glanced at Charley and Mark, "Good acting. You are getting better at playing dog every day."

Mark snickered, "It's really not that hard honestly. Just watch them enough and you pretty much get the gist of how they act then you add your own personality." Hige looked at the two of them when they got back to their friends, "So you acted really calm there. Do you always do that?"

"Not all the time but at 'home' I am known for having calm moments despite being playful with Toboe." The fluffy wolf responded with a shrug of the shoulders.

"It is always best to be as consistent as you can." Bailey said, "We kept to our personalities more than anything else."

"Oh, trust me. I'm consistent." Hige replied, "You don't have to worry about me."

wrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwr

Hubb met up with Quent as he took Toshiro's leash, "So no sign of Hugo yet."

"Nope. Must have gotten farther than he had intended. Sorry." The man replied scratching Blue behind the ears. The half wolf looked extremely happy with the gesture.

"He will find his way home. He always does." The detective looked at Quent in the eye, "Any sign of the stray that follows you around? I haven't seen him around lately."

"No, he's been missing too." The elderly man sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "If only he would let me put a collar on him. Then we wouldn't have to worry about the idea of someone taking him to the dog pound. He's really doesn't do anything to anyone. But you never know with how people are getting out there with the whole 'wolves can look like a stray dog' shit."

Hubb nodded, "Yeah, I've had people tell me that Hugo is a wolf but not once has he tried to kill me like a 'real wolf' would."

Quent laughed loudly, "Please, Hugo is not wolf. I know a wolf when I see one. All he is, is a fluffy dog that loves attention and fun. That boy doesn't have a mean bone in his body."

The blue eyed man laughed with the Sheriff, "Completely agree. Now if guest to my house believed that." Hubb grunted when Toshiro jumped up to place his front paws on his chest, "What about you boy? Did you have fun hunting with Quent?" The small growing dog gave a small bark and licked the human's cheek, "I guess you did." Hubb chuckled petting Toshiro's sides.

Quent chuckled, "You better be happy that you have him. I would love to have him as my pet." He gave a quick pet to the small 'dog', "Well I have to go get a hotel before I go to the police station to see if they need anything."

"Have a safe travel Quent." Toshiro got off of Hubb's chest and walked next to him. The human smiled, "You are going to have to tell me all about you trip with Quent when you get to the apartment." Those gold eyes looked at him joy.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

(1) (Mark (Markus) (Male): Mable and Author's pup/child. Black wolf with light red eyes. Human short dark brown hair with green eyes, tan, casual with fingerless gloves (lost his two sisters to his previous packs slaughter)) (very empathetic, sweet, friendly, energetic)

(2) (Kristi (Female): Is the child of Jack and Rosslyn. Is a white furred wolf with blue eyes. Human short pale blond hair, green eyes, tan, and wears cool attire.) (funny, chatty, happy a lot of the time)

(3) (Charley (Cammy) (Female): Chastity and Manson's child. A grey furred wolf with brown eyes. Human short black hair with grey highlights, blue eyes, tan, tomboy attire.) (curious about everything, spacey, energetic)

(4) (Bailey (Female): Is Roger and Carmen's child. Is a brown wolf with green eyes. Human long brown hair with a white bang, green eyes, tan, and casually dressed.) (energetic, funny, playful)


	19. Here We Go Again

Chapter Nineteen: Here We Go Again

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all have an excellent Jesus filled day. : )

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

 _Previously:_

 _Quent chuckled, "You better be happy that you have him. I would love to have him as my pet." He gave a quick pet to the small 'dog', "Well I have to go get a hotel before I go to the police station to see if they need anything."_

 _"Have a safe travel Quent." Toshiro got off of Hubb's chest and walked next to him. The human smiled, "You are going to have to tell me all about you trip with Quent when you get to the apartment." Those gold eyes looked at him joy._

 _Now:_

Domino City was the second largest city with the tallest dome over it. The dome was designed to be slightly see through but not give anything away and the dome was doing its job pretty well since nothing could be seen to detail. Kiba and his pack had never been in the city before so this was going to be an interesting experience for them. "So we are really going to go in to the city." Blue eyes looked at Spencer (1) who looked at Kiba, "I'm not sure how I feel about it to be honest. There is no telling if anyone in there will be able to tell what we are."

The pack leader smiled, "We'll be okay. The people who can see past the more solid illusion are few. Besides we will be able to tell if they do and get away before they can do anything about it."

Bailey (2) looked up at her partner, "We can do it. I know we can."

Spencer smiled at her, "Okay."

Kiba and Mark (3) nodded to each other as the group walked up the front gate where the guard greeted them. "Hello there kids. What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Passing through." Kiba replied with a smile then indicated to Hige by this leash, "I'm also taking him back to Dome city. We came across him on our way here when we left Fissure Dome."

"That's quite the trip." The guard replied then indicated to the other 'dogs' as he looked at Hige's tags, "Are they all yours and your friends."

"Yes sir." Kiba replied petting Mark, "This one is mine. His name is Markus."

The guard smiled pulling his hand away from the fluffy wolf's dog tags, "Ah I remember him." He stood up chuckling, "His owners come here often where he manages to always get away. Funny enough his owners are here."

Levi (4) laughed, "That is a funny coincidence."

The guard chuckled, "What about the rest of you kids?"

"This is Britney." Spencer said laughing when she jumped up the place her paws on his chest, "Down girl."

Levi indicated to the pretty red furred 'dog' looking up at him with her tail wagging so fast you thought it was going to fall off, "This is Nancy (5)."

Kristi (6) giggled petting her dog behind the ears, "Mine is named Cammy (7)."

"You all have such pretty dogs." The guard said with a smile as he opened the gate, "You should be able to find Hugo's family at the Orian Hotel."

"Thank you sir." Kiba replied with a smile, "I hope you have a good day."

"And the same to you kids. Stay safe and away from Lightshow Alley. That is not a place you will want to find yourselves." The guard warned as he closed the gate. Just before he did he hear the kids saying they would be safe. "Ah, kids these days. I wonder why their parents are allowing them to travel without them. They don't look older than fifteen or seventeen."

"For this being you first time in a city I'm surprised you handled that well." Hige said glancing up at Kiba.

Mark laughed, "This actually isn't the first time we've been in a dome." The fluffy wolf looked at them shocked, "We go through them from time to time to help get food for the pack if we can't get anything out in the wild. It is also how the mother pack was getting the information needed to figure out why we wolves were being hunted down when we don't even bother human cities." Kiba gave a small smiled but said nothing letting the partner do the explaining to Hige, "We try not to go into domes very often but it can't always be helped. Especially if one of us get's sick. We have to have some way of getting medicine."

"You don't steal it do you?" Hige asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We are wolves, why would we have money?" Bailey replied, "We have to do what we have to survive. Usually we try not to as there are ways to getting healing supplies out in the open."

Kiba looked at Hige with a look saying, 'You don't have any room to talk.'

"Oh, give me a break Kiba. I didn't have an alibi then. I don't think the same anymore. In fact I'm sure I won't be able to pull it off anymore. Even with my memories." The brown wolf replied with a huff.

This just made the human looking wolf give a snort of laugher as he turned to Spencer, "You hanging in there. I know you never liked domed cities much."

"I'm good nothing to be too worried about." The pale blue eyed male replied looking around nervously. "I just don't like how crowded they get to be honest. It's like everyone wants to live there so they get more and more crowded."

"But they are safer than living in undomed cities." Kristi said with a wave of her hand as the other pet Charley walking next to her. To their left they could see a dog growling at their 'dogs'. "But I do like how in undomed cities most of the animals are usually used to our large dogs."

Kiba nodded, "We won't be able to do much. The most we can do is make sure that none of the animals get in to a fight." Discreetly he poked Mark in the side causing the black wolf the give a small growl of disapproval.

"It's not my fault some people and wolves get on my nerves." Mark replied with a glare.

Kiba continued to talk giving a reply to Mark as well as sounding like he was talking to the 'humans' with him, "We really don't need any problems while we are here. It would be unnecessary."

The red eyed wolf gave a huff and decided it was best to just ignore the blue eyed teen and what he was saying. And he would have continued to do that had someone not called out, "Hugo, there you are." With interest Mark watched a married couple walk up to them. They seemed to be trying to hold in their initial reactions to seeing Kiba, "Thank you for finding him." However the brunet just stared at them in shock before passing out and quickly caught by Spencer. "Is he okay?"

The blond nodded, "Yes sir, he's just more tired than he led us on to believe."

The woman gently put her hand on Kiba's forehead. Mark watched her carefully and was satisfied as she was when she found nothing wrong. "How about you come with us to our room. It the most we can do for you finding Hugo. He likes to run off on us to do his own thing."

Spencer handed both Bailey's and Mark leashes to Levi, "Thank you ma'am. I'm so sorry that this happened."

"No need to apologize. I really want to make sure he is okay. That is scary seeing one so young like him pass out like that." The blond woman replied as Spencer got an unconscious Kiba on his back.

The man took Hugo's leash, "Please we are not far and we would be more than happy to get you all some snacks. It looks like you all have been traveling a pretty good distance."

Hige glanced at Kiba, 'I should have figured that would happen. He did the same thing to Tsume and I when he took one look at us.' He sighed as he followed his owner. He could tell that Cher and Hubb were surprised to see the teens with him other than Kiba. However they took it in stride and happily were accepting them, seeing that they were good friends of Kiba's. 'Now comes the big question, how is Toboe going to react seeing all these wolves with us?'

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

(A) Kristi was walking Charley, Spencer was walking Bailey, Levi was walking Naomi, and Kiba looked like he was walking Mark who was now in his wolf form.

(1) (Spencer (Male): Is Corey and Mary's child. Is a grey furred wolf with yellow eyes. Human short black hair, pale blue eyes, tan, and biker attire.) (easily angered, serious, playful with his friends)

(2) (Bailey (Britney) (Female): Is Roger and Carmen's child. Is a brown wolf with green eyes. Human long brown hair with a white bang, green eyes, tan, and casually dressed.) (energetic, funny, playful)

(3) (Mark (Markus) (Male): Mable and Author's pup/child. Black wolf with light red eyes. Human short dark brown hair with green eyes, tan, casual with fingerless gloves (lost his two sisters to his previous packs slaughter)) (very empathetic, sweet, friendly, energetic)

(4) (Levi (Male): Carrie's child. Black furred wolf with yellow eyes. Human short black hair with green eyes, tan, and casually dressed.) (sometimes serious {depends on his mood}, spacey, sweet)

(5) (Naomi (Nancy) (Female): Patrick's child. Red furred wolf with grey eyes. Human long red hair, brown eyes, tan, girly attire.) (energetic, happy go lucky, funny)

(6) (Kristi (Female): Is the child of Jack and Rosslyn. Is a white furred wolf with blue eyes. Human short pale blond hair, green eyes, tan, and wears cool attire.) (funny, chatty, happy a lot of the time)

(7) (Charley (Cammy) (Female): Chastity and Manson's child. A grey furred wolf with brown eyes. Human short black hair with grey highlights, blue eyes, tan, tomboy attire.) (curious about everything, spacey, energetic)


	20. Same Yet Different

Chapter Twenty: Same Yet Different

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **pedrogaluppoinacio** I am glad you are enjoying the story. : ) Mark is one of my favorite of Kiba's pack that I made. His character is just so much fun to write for. Especially when in connection with Kiba. : ) Thank you for reviewing.

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day. : )

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

 _Previously:_

 _The man took Hugo's leash, "Please we are not far and we would be more than happy to get you all some snacks. It looks like you all have been traveling a pretty good distance."_

 _Hige glanced at Kiba, 'I should have figured that would happen. He did the same thing to Tsume and I when he took one look at us.' He sighed as he followed his owner. He could tell that Cher and Hubb were surprised to see the teens with him other than Kiba. However they took it in stride and happily were accepting them, seeing that they were good friends of Kiba's. 'Now comes the big question, how is Toboe going to react seeing all these wolves with us?'_

 _Now:_

Kiba kept his eyes closed as he tried to sort through the memories that knocked him on his butt. The man and woman, he couldn't hear their names but thanks to talking to Tsume and Hige he knew them to be called Cher and Hubb. These memories were interesting to think about. So many different types of things happened around them. The first one he recalled was being in a cage hearing them talk about him. He had no idea why he was in the cage but he was. The next thing he thought about was when he showed his true from to the woman as he was running off with a blurred person. He knew the person wasn't a wolf because he could smell some sort of perfume or something. Now whether or not the blurred person was human he didn't know yet.

He found the most interesting memories about them to be sad. The first one was of the man holding his dead wife. From what he could see the woman was in that metal…car was it? Either way it seemed she went down with it when it went off an edge of a cliff or something. The second one was watching the man willing let go of the cliff edge. In both he felt a connection with them. Like he was sad that they had died. This confused him as well as intrigued him. They were human even then and yet he felt as if they were part of his pack. Why though? It made no sense to him.

Feeling like this was getting him no where his current thought process he gingerly opened his eyes and found himself staring into red eyes. Blinking Kiba gave a playful glare, "I swear if you have been staring at me this entire time I will kick you ass."

Mark (1) beamed with happiness and started to prance around the room he was in, "Yay, you're awake."

"Of course I'm…" Kiba grunted as the black wolf jumped on him while he himself was still in human form, "…awake." He glared at the wolf smiling at him his tongue out, "You are heavier than you think you are. Get off." He shoved the black furred wolf off him just as Cher walked in with a glass of water. Blinking he looked at her with a sheepish smile, "Uh, sorry if we are making too much noise."

"No, it's okay." The blond handed the glass to him. She sat in a chair next to the bed he was currently on. "How do you feel? I remember when I first started to get my memories back."

"A little tired but I should be okay." Kiba sat up against the headboard and held the cup to his lips, "How long was I out?"

Cher smiled as he drank the water, "Only a few hours. It seems like you suffered from a little dehydration."

The brunet was amused and it showed dancing in his eyes, "I guess I did worry more about my friends and Markus and forgot to drink water. I will try not to do that in the future." Mark barked as he jumped back on the bed and rested his head on Kiba's lap, "He didn't cause a scene did he?" The human started laughing she saw the red eyed wolf out right glare at the teenager on the bed. Said teenager just grinned at him, "I swear if you did I'll take matters into my own hand."

Cher continued to laugh as she replied, "No, he was more worried about you so he stayed in here and kept an eye on you while you rested." Gently she pet the wolf's side, "It was amusing to see him so worked up."

"He does that. If anything happens to me he gets a little hyper aware of everything going on around me."

"Well that is a good trait. It's something we are happy that Hugo has. I can't tell you how many bad people he has helped keep out of our home." Cher said sitting back to sit up straight. "It says that they were raised correctly."

Kiba smiled, 'She may have started off with the memories but like she is aware it is dangerous to just talk about this anywhere someone could over hear us. I can see why she was a scientist in our past life. She is very logical and smart.' He moved his body to lean slightly on Mark's after he put the cup he had on the window sill next to the bed he was on, "I have to ask. How often does Hugo go missing? When we talked to the guard to Domino City he was familiar with how he looked and told us that he goes missing often enough for him to recognize him by sight."

"More than I'd like to admit." Both looked over when Hubb walked in with a small wolf following him, "Hey Hubb, how was work."

"We got a call but it isn't something too hard. Hugo could easily go with me and have this one figured out." Hubb replied smiling at the teenager, "Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?"

"Good, the water helps." Kiba laughed when the wolf sat up to lick his cheek. "Down."

The 'dog' listened and sat next to the teen almost looking like he had a cheesy smile. "He is such a pretty animal." Cher said with a smile as the small 'dog' sat next to her and allowed her to pet him.

Kiba looked at the small wolf and blinked. He was familiar he just needed a sign as to why. Looking the small canine over he spotted the bracelets. "So this is…To…Toshiro correct?" Even as he noted that Hubb was confirming his thoughts his mind filled in the blanks in the memories that he had already gotten and gained a few new ones. He found nice that he didn't pass out this time and his head didn't hurt. But it made sense given he already had some of the memories that the small wolf was already in.

Hubb nodded, "Yes. He's usually a guest favorite. Hugo is one my guests never want to be around." He chuckled looking at the teen with an equally large 'dog', "They think Hugo is a wolf."

Kiba laughed hearing that, "I've been told that before with Markus." He pet the black wolf who gave a soft approving growl, "It's sad how people think that. Markus is really a sweet 'dog' he just is energetic. He's also very therapeutic." Kiba smiled when Hubb gave him a raised eyebrow, "He's empathic." Toshiro walked up to Kiba looking at him with a hopeful expression making the teen smile softly as he pet the small wolf, "It's good to see you again. I'm sorry I didn't remember you right away."

The small wolf beamed causing Mark to laugh, "It's great right. He just keeps getting more and more memories."

Toboe nodded, "You bet. I was afraid he didn't recognize me."

"He recognized the bracelets you have. I remember him telling me about how in one of his memories he saw a scar, collar, and bracelets. At the time all he saw was blurs but those clues were clear to him." Mark winked then gave a small growl when Kiba poked him teasingly. "If you keep doing that I will do it to you when you when you are my dog."

Kiba's smile turned into a smirk surprising Toboe instantly that he froze in shock. "Totally worth it best friend tackler."

The black wolf looked amused and pleased, "Oh, and I will continue to do it too."

"Oh, okay." Mark yelped when Kiba pushed him off the bed. The brunet burst out laughing when the black wolf growled at him playfully, "I love when you are startled." The teen jumped off the bed to avoid the black wolf trying to jump on him again. Hubb started laughing as did Cher as the two went around the room.

When Kiba finally got caught Cher had closed the curtains and blinds to the window so Mark was able to take human form. Both the boys wrestled on the floor laughing. Hige walked in and smiled at the sight of them laughing. "Man this is going to be very weird seeing you like this." Kiba and Mark stopped wrestling, the latter rolling off his best friend as they looked at Hige in his wolf form. "It's not a bad thing just…different."

Toboe laughed, "It's kind of nice to know all of us changed. I like that we are different."

Kiba smiled, "Yeah."

The blue eyed teen stared at the ceiling with a small smile on his face. Hige was reminded of a short memory of when Kiba first told him his name. He looked the same except now he had a smile and seemed at peace. Looking over at Mark he could see him laying on his stomach staring at Hubb and Cher who were smiling at them. The greened eyes male smiled, "I hate to ask this but Kiba is going to be hungry here in a minuet. Do you by chance have more food?"

Kiba raised an eyebrow then shook his head, "Don't worry about me I've gone longer without food."

"You may have but it would be better to eat while you can." Hubb said, "Come on, we have plenty of food."

Mark turned back to wolf form while Kiba stood up with a small smile, "Okay."

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

(1) (Mark (Male): Mable and Author's pup/child. Black wolf with light red eyes. Human short dark brown hair with green eyes, tan, casual with fingerless gloves (lost his two sisters to his previous packs slaughter)) (very empathetic, sweet, friendly, energetic)


	21. If Only Kiba Knew

Chapter Twenty-One: If Only Kiba Knew

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **pedrogaluppoinacio** Oh Kiba is as happy as can be. He has no idea what kind of problems are headed his way. : ( If only he knew.

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

 _Previously:_

 _He stared at the ceiling with a small smile on his face. Hige was reminded of a short memory of when Kiba first told him his name. He looked the same except now he had a smile and he seemed at peace. Looking over at Mark he could see him laying on his stomach staring at Hubb and Cher who were smiling at them. The greened eyes male smiled, "I hate to ask this but Kiba is going to be hungry here in a minuet. Do you by chance have more food?"_

 _Kiba raised an eyebrow then shook his head, "Don't worry about me I've gone longer without food."_

 _"You may have but it would be better to eat while you can." Hubb said, "Come on, we have plenty of food."_

 _Mark turned back to wolf form while Kiba stood up with a small smile, "Okay."_

 _Now:_

 _Dream:_

 _"There you are."_

 _"What do you want? Leave me alone!" Kiba yelled looking around, he felt stronger than the previous times. He was thankful to the memories that had given him his apparent original strength, even if it was still a small portion. He still felt unnerved by the man's voice. That feeling probably wasn't going away anytime soon._

 _"You know what I want."_

 _The white wolf growled, "Stop trying to rush me."_

 _"You don't understand your…significance." The fact that the man pause in his speech to make it more dramatic made the wolf feel even more unease with the situation. "Oh, if only you knew."_

 _"What don't I know? Tell me."_

 _"Oh, I see part of the old you is back." The white wolf growled looking around. Those golden eyes darting from corner to corner. He could actually see that he was in a box of some sort. The darkness sent chills up his spine much like the man's voice did, "Yet not entirely at the same time."_

 _"Stop analyzing me sicko."_

 _"Sicko? That's a new one. I never thought I'd hear that from you."_

 _"Tell me what you want me for." Kiba demanded when the man stayed quiet he growled, "Why won't you answer me?"_

 _"You truly don't know. …This is not good…" Whatever the man was saying to himself seemed to trail off where Kiba could only hear unintelligible murmurs._

 _The connection that was there seemed to be weakening making Kiba looked around. The walls around him were thinning allowing him to see what dream he should be having. Kiba growled it looked way more pleasant than the current one he was in, "Damn it, he's taking my mind hostage. I knew something was wrong with the blackness."_

 _The man chuckled, "Ah, yes. This only works when you are sleeping. Your mind is wide open then." Kiba growled as the black walls around him thickened again making the wolf regret not trying to get free while they were thinned, "You don't know how lucky you are. You never know. Do you know what is funny about flowers?"_

 _Kiba was confused and looked around, "What are you talking about?"_

 _"They always seem to like you." This man was starting to sound insane to Kiba. "Have you ever wondered why you are alive but not your mother?" The white wolf started to panic internally. This man knew about his birth mom what if he knew about his family. "If only you could recall what had initially protected you in the first place."_

 _"You're insane."_

 _"Am I now? You really have no idea how important you are to the flowers."_

 _Kiba shook his head at the strange and crazy comment he just heard, "Wake up, wake up. He's a mad man."_

 _"Shall I tell you what really protected you that day your birth parents died?" The wolf grit his teeth trying to ignore the man but that was hard considering the mad man had the wolf's mind captive at the moment. "Neither your birth mom nor your adoptive parents have any say in your survival. It was always the flowers that made the choices."_

 _"Shut up and get out of my head."_

 _"Did you know that your birth mom found you…"_

 _"SHUT UP!" Kiba shouted, "Stop bad mouthing my parents. I would have died without them."_

 _"So you think." The man said making the teenage wolf angry, "They would have found some way of getting you to someone to raise you. Your parents are an unimportant part of your life. As a matter of fact so are your friends that you have brought with you. Paradise wolves included."_

 _"You know nothing about me so shut up." Kiba felt worked up, he did not like how this man was talking._

 _"You are all that is needed."_

 _"No, shut up!" Kiba responded, "Let me go or I will find a way to killed you." No one back talked his family and friends. Even Tsume, Hige, and Toboe were important to him. "Get out of my head right now!"_

 _The man stayed quiet for a moment, "Hm, I see you have more spunk than I was expecting. You will be interesti…"_

 _"I told you to shut up and let me go!" The young wolf was growling angrily by this point._

 _"Hm, I see I will have to show you that all you are carrying is extra baggage. In the mean time enjoy what you have. I won't be resting for long."_

 _End dream:_

Kiba sat up huffing angrily and in a sense worried, 'Did…did he mean what I thought he did?' Looking over he could see his best friend asleep next to him. 'I hope he didn't. I…' In his mind he saw flashes of red beams of light before it went away, 'Why? Why am I dreading now? Was it a bad idea to let Mark (1) and the other follow me? Was it a bad idea to meet back up with my past pack and he humans? Am I just putting them in danger?' He touched his heart, 'I can't travel alone. I need them. Why would he call them extra baggage?'

wrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwr

Darcia sat up from his bed touching his head before getting up and going to a different room. Looking in he took in the sight of his beautiful Hamona. Reaching the bed he touched her cheek softly. "I found the wolf I need. He was the missing piece. He will bring you back to me." His eyes traced the tube keeping his Hamona with him, "Soon you will no longer need these." Pulling his hand away he walked out of the room closing the door softly, "I will be back my dearest."

Going to a different room entirely he looked up at the girl in the liquid, "You feel him don't you Cheza. I find it sad that he is making you wait." There was no movement from the Flower Maiden but he knew that she was hurting inside. Because Kiba didn't have all his memories yet he didn't understand the urgency like he did in their past life. However it seemed that he had more time this round. 'It is probably because his memories are coming back to him slowly.' Darcia smiled, "Don't you worry my dear Cheza. He will be here before you know it. I promise you he will be here and everything will be made right."

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

(1) (Mark (Male): Mable and Author's pup/child. Black wolf with light red eyes. Human short dark brown hair with green eyes, tan, casual with fingerless gloves (lost his two sisters to his previous packs slaughter)) (very empathetic, sweet, friendly, energetic)


	22. Mommy's Boy

Chapter Twenty-Two: Mommy's Boy 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **pedrogaluppoinacio** : ) I'm happy that you like that. As I was writing I knew I had to find a good way to get personally to build. Those will definably do that and help bring him understanding.

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

 _Previously:_

 _Going to a different room entirely he looked up at the girl in the liquid, "You feel him don't you Cheza. I find it sad that he is making you wait." There was no movement from the Flower Maiden but he knew that she was hurting inside. Because Kiba didn't have all his memories yet he didn't understand the urgency like he did in their past life. However it seemed that he had more time this round. 'It is probably because his memories are coming back to him slowly.' Darcia smiled, "Don't you worry my dear Cheza. He will be here before you know it. I promise you he will be here and everything will be made right."_

 _Now:_

Kiba walked out to the living room where Cher and Hubb were talking to an elderly. At first the teenager just stared at him then gasped out, "He is the guy with the wolfdog." The man looked at him this made him blush and look away, "Sorry that was supposed to be in my head."

"Yeah, I'm surprised you know about me already."

"Well…I kind of had a sneak peek when I saw you in the fields." The hunter looked confuse, "Uh…I think it was a few days ago. I wasn't overly visible as I was in my original form and somewhat hidden behind a rock." Kiba gave a small smile, inwardly happy have the memories of the man clear. 'Not going to lie, I'm already tired of passing out every time I get my memories.'

"So you were there. What happened?"

Kiba gave a smile making the man raise an eyebrow, now that he thought about it he didn't smile much in his memories. Just what kind of life did he have before this one, "As my best friend would say I was lost to blur land." The black wolf next to him gave a laughing like cough. The brunet looked down with a raised eyebrow, "Keep it up, I dare you." The wolf cheekily gave a light bark making the man laugh.

"I'll never understand you kids." He shook his head then looked at Cher and Hubb, "Well at least we found him before the nobles."

Kiba blinked, "Do you know why the nobles are looking for me?"

"In our past lives they were after the Flower Maiden because they were trying to get to paradise." While confused Kiba allowed Cher to talk, "As far as we know one of them has her. But now they are after the white wolf she calls to. However the reason for it seems to be different for every noble. Lord Orkham wants you dead while Lady Jaguara it seems wants you for a pet." The blue eyed illusion teen made a face hearing that, "As for Lord Darcia the Third…we don't know. He hasn't made his intentions known nor does he say any useful information when he is even heard talking." It really bothered Kiba that he felt like he should know these names yet was unable to recall why. He must have been frowning because Cher was giggling at him, "Don't worry they will come to you."

Kiba sighed and crossed his arms, "I hate not knowing what people are talking about." 'It doesn't help that it isn't their fault. Even if they told me I probably wouldn't recall it till I had faces to those names. Wait speaking of names…' "Sir." The hunter looked at him. Just seeing the man look at him made Kiba blush from embarrassment but asked his question anyway, "What is your name? I see the memories but I can't hear your or the wolfdog's name." He lightly kicked Mark (1) who was laughing quietly next to him.

"I'm Quent and her name is Blue." The hunter indicated to the pretty half breed sleeping in the corner of the room.

"It's uh…nice to see you again?" Kiba said not quite sure what the protocol was for meeting people from you past lives. It was easy with the other wolves but with the humans it was a little different for him. He didn't expect to be close to them after all since he was raised by a wolf family.

Quent laughed, "Don't worry about it. I met your friends they seem nice."

At first Kiba was confused then he recalled the past memory about the man and wolves, "I'm sure that it is a lot to take in." He didn't know why but he felt very awkward. When he had talked with Cher and Hubb it was easy to converse with them but here with Quent…he was struggling. 'I can do this. Dad taught me better than to let stupid stuff like this hold me back.'

Mark tilted his head and allowed his body to lean on his best friends leg, "It's okay Kiba. It will probably take a little of getting used to. He is a hunter after all."

Hige shook his head, "It's probably more than that. Quent used to hunt wolves. So for Tsume, Toboe and Kiba they had several confrontations with him where he was trying to kill them." The fluffy wolf gave a pleased sigh when Cher pet his head.

Kiba shook his head and focused on what the humans were talking about. He just caught Quent saying, "So how are we going to get him to Dome City. We all have to go through the check points due to our jobs."

"My friends and I could easily say we are roaming and going from city to city."

"But we need you to stay with us for a little before we go on our next trip." Hubb said, "It would be the best course of action."

Kiba looked at Mark tapping his claw on the ground, "What if we stayed in the town over."

"No, that won't work. Tunnel Dome too cramped." The black wolf nodded in agreement. The brunet rubbed the back of his head as he quietly asked, "I should ask this. When the nobles are looking or me are they looking for the white wolf or my human illusion?"

Cher tapped her chin, "That is something to consider." She sat down prompting the males to do the same thing as the rest of Kiba's new pack came in from the kitchen. "From what I understand I think they are looking for the white wolf but I wouldn't' be surprised if they were secretly looking the illusion as well. I haven't heard any of your description out there."

Hubb shook his head, "Quent and I haven't had anything like that on our end either."

"I did have a case where a teen of his description went missing for a few days." Quent said causing everyone to look at him shocked, "In the last town I worked in before I got transferred. I didn't think anything of it but now that I do the boy looked a lot like you the only thing off with the shade of his eyes. They were the right color just too dark." Kiba's jaw dropped as Quent kept talking, "When the kid was found he acted as if he never went missing. He as actually shocked at how many days went by."

Kristi (2) let out a breath, "Well that isn't good? Have there been any other cases like that?"

"You know there is a case file of teen males that have been missing for a few hours but when questioned they were always confused. It was five years ago. Who ever was taking them always got teenage boys with the same color hair. Their eyes were always different. But the guys stopped not six months after and hasn't picked up again."

Quent scoffed, "It has to be the nobles then but who would be that careful?"

"It's not Orkham." Cher said, "If it was then the teens would be dead most likely. He's been paranoid for the last seven years."

"So that would leave Jaguara and Darcia." Mark said the humans nodded going humans went quiet. Kristi and Kiba got off the couch and dropped their illusions. They had a pretty good idea that the humans with them could understand them.

Kristi spoke up, "When you talk about Darcia is he a man with long dark hair, dark clothes, and an eye patch?"

Quent looked at her shocked whispering, "How do you know that?"

"When we were hunting for the pack we came across him." Kiba said, "He…kind of bothered me. I kept thinking about him afterwards. Actually I still think about him from time to time. For some reason he's…familiar."

Hige winced, "That's because he is. He took the Cheza from us once."

Kiba blinked before the room blurred. He could see flashes of light, objects flying, and a large purple thing that he was charging at. He felt sick the blurs were really making him dizzy. But his mind wouldn't let the image go. The scene played over and over reviling that the flying objects were wolves and at the end a familiar human figure was walking toward the purple blob like object. Gagging he came finding himself on his side, "For…forgive me. I wasn't…" He stopped from trying to get up when the queasy feeling came right back making him gag again. 'Why, why can't I see it? My mind is trying to recall it but not at the same time.'

Mark gently touched his side, "Stay still Kiba. You need to let yourself relax."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." The black wolf laid next to the white, "It's okay. It's not like you threw up this time."

Kiba gave a pathetic chuckle, "You better be happy my mom isn't here to whack you."

"Good ol mommy Cole always looking out for her precious Snowball." Mark teased looking at his friend's back out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey!" The white wolf griped turning over to nip his best friend's ear playfully, "You can't call me that. Only my mom can."

The red eyed wolf gave a playful growl pulling his ear free, "Really? Why can't I call you that?" Kiba scoffed and turned to face the other way, "Mommy's boy."

"I take that as a complement Daddy's boy."

The two continued to banter in their wolf forms as the others around them watched amused. Kristi looked at Quent watching with a raised eyebrow, "They do this often."

He looked over seeing the female white wolf take on her human illusion. "Seems like it."

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

(1) (Mark (Male): Mable and Author's pup/child. Black wolf with light red eyes. Human short dark brown hair with green eyes, tan, casual with fingerless gloves (lost his two sisters to his previous packs slaughter)) (very empathetic, sweet, friendly, energetic)

(2) (Kristi (Female): Is the child of Jack and Rosslyn. Is a white furred wolf with blue eyes. Human short pale blond hair, green eyes, tan, and wears cool attire.) (funny, chatty, happy a lot of the time)


	23. Stray

Chapter Twenty-Three: Stay

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Sorry about the delay on getting this chapter out. The last couple of weeks have been a wee bit crazy busy.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

 _Previously:_

 _The red eyed wolf gave a playful growl pulling his ear free, "Really? Why can't I call you that?" Kiba scoffed and turned to face the other way, "Mommy's boy."_

 _"I take that as a complement Daddy's boy."_

 _The two continued to banter in their wolf forms as the others around them watched amused. Kristi looked at Quent watching with a raised eyebrow, "They do this often."_

 _He looked over seeing the female white wolf take on her human illusion. "Seems like it."_

 _Now:_

Once Kiba and Mark (1) were done bantering and the white wolf felt better the group was now able to make plans concerning getting the wolves into town without seeming suspicious. "We could say our families are friends and we came to stay with you for a short time?" Kristi (2) suggested quietly so the neighbors didn't hear, "Besides it will only be four of us really walking in the other are acting like dogs."

Hubb nodded, "That is true with less of you really it does seem like you are just kids of a friend coming to visit."

"To make it more legit we could have Kiba parents be my friends and he will visit me. It is just coincidence that we live in the same city." Quent suggested as he leaned back petting Blue softly. She was now awake and happy that Kiba had some of his memories of her and Pops.

The blued eyed brunet nodded, "Seems legit. That way it separates the group a bit." He looked at Quent, "I take that you have a smaller place."

Quent nodded, "Yep. It's just me so no need to worry about a lot of people visiting me. I just got there not too long ago so not a lot of people know where I really live unless they have a valid reason to look it up in my records. You would be safer at my place than over Hubb and Cher's."

Mark laid his head on the brunets lap closing his eyes. He let out a soft sigh currently all but Kristi, Mark, and Kiba were in wolf form. Quent, Hubb, and Cher were gifted with the ability to hear them talking. Not many humans had this ability but even so wolves were careful when it came to talking around humans if they were near the packs. Hubb frowned, "That is true." He wished it wasn't but him already going to have three 'teenagers' in his house would already get people interested in what was going on. Having the very brunet that the nobles were looking for would be dangerous. No one would think to look at Quent's place. He was known for having stray 'dogs' go near his house. Why not a stray kid? "It's better to be safe then sorry." It would also help that it was harder to get to Quent's place than theirs.

"Sounds like a plan. So what's the story we are going with."

Quent smiled, "I knew his parents before the left the town I lived in before it got burnt down. They sent mail saying they needed me to look after their son Keith (3) while they went on a small trip." Kiba smiled amused making the man raise an eyebrow, "What?"

"Keith is my dog name." He and Mark were chuckling along with all their friends. "It's going to be weird for me to hear that name while in human form."

Quent smirked, "And your nickname will be Key." Kiba held a hand over his mouth while he and his friends laughed quietly or snickered. "Let me guess your friends call you that from time to time." The burnet nodded in confirmation not trusting himself to be quiet with his laughter if he tried to talk.

Hubb chuckled amused with his wife, "Cher knows Kristi's mom through a family friend while I know Spencer and Levi's parents as past friends. Their kids wanted to visit Dome city for a while and they called sent us a letter asking us if we could look out for them while they visited." Cher nodded in agreement.

"How long did you have to be here?" Spencer (4) asked peering up lazily. The laughter had slowly died down.

"We actually leave in a couple of days." Cher replied with a smile, "The three of us need to get our reports together to turn into our respective bosses."

Kiba looked at Quent, "I take I'll be staying with you the rest of the time here?" The man nodded making the teen chuckled, "Okay."

Quent stood up putting a leash on Blue, "Alright I'm going to go. I'll see you two later. I got to get Keith and I to the apartment. They got to know I have a kid staying with me in addition to my dog."

The teenager stood up Mark going back to wolf form. "See you all soon."

Kiba followed Quent outside the apartment. He gently bet Blue's head, "So you know my parents. What was it like knowing them?"

The man smiled, "Met them in Kyrios. They lived on the edge of town so not a lot of people visited them." In his mind he couldn't help but smirk, 'And people can hear this all they want but they can't get any records due to everything being burned down by that crazy noble chick.' He frowned as he remembered his family had also died in the fire. It was the fire that caused his and Blue's memory to come back. They were lucky that Cher and Hubb had remembered them when they got to Dome City. He didn't know what he would do without them. His fist tightened then looked at the teenager looking at him concerned. He could see those blue eyes had a vague idea of what happened but was keeping his mouth shut. It was almost like he understood. "Don't worry kid. I've had time to get over their death." He placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder in a way of telling him that they could talk in more depth when they got to the house. However he felt the need to say, "Your parents are good people everyone in town loved them."

Kiba smiled at him and continued to follow Quent to his house. As they walked Mark and Blue talked. "So what was it like growing up with Kiba?"

"The best." Mark replied his head high allowing his 'master' to scratch him gently behind the ears. "He's fun, crazy, and super intelligent. Our pack could fall apart easily without him. I'm more there to ground him and help him when he doesn't have any idea to figure out a problem."

The female half wolf gave a small laugh hearing that, "That is so different from when I knew him." She glanced at Kiba walking next to Quent. He looked more peaceful and happy from when she knew him. It was actually nice. "Though that said, I think I like this version of him much better. He's so much happier and full of life. It like he has something he wants to live for instead of his calling."

Mark looked at her. The way Tsume, Hige, Toboe, Blue and the humans described his best friend it was foreign to him. The person they described was so different. The old Kiba sounded nothing like the one he grew up with. Half the time Mark didn't even want to think about how Kiba really used to be like. But hearing about the old Kiba from the others… Mark's ears went down, 'That Kiba sounds like a depressed person with only one reason left to live. That's so depressing.' He looked away from Blue who looked at him concerned, 'Why do I get the feeling that it will happen again?'

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

(1) (Mark (Male): Mable and Author's pup/child. Black wolf with light red eyes. Human short dark brown hair with green eyes, tan, casual with fingerless gloves (lost his two sisters to his previous packs slaughter)) (very empathetic, sweet, friendly, energetic)

(2) (Kristi (Female): Is the child of Jack and Rosslyn. Is a white furred wolf with blue eyes. Human short pale blond hair, green eyes, tan, and wears cool attire.) (funny, chatty, happy a lot of the time)

(3) Keith is Kiba's dog name

(4) (Spencer (Male): Is Corey and Mary's child. Is a grey furred wolf with yellow eyes. Human short black hair, pale blue eyes, tan, and biker attire.) (easily angered, serious, playful with his friends)


	24. Soon My Dear

Chapter Twenty-Four: Soon My Dear

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Sorry, it took me so long to get this out. My husband and I moved to a temporary place, before we move permanently to a new location. In addition there was a lot going on so I was unable to post.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

 _Previously:_

 _Mark looked at her. The way Tsume, Hige, Toboe, Blue and the humans described his best friend it was foreign to him. The person they described was so different. The old Kiba sounded nothing like the one he grew up with. Half the time Mark didn't even want to think about how Kiba really used to be like. But hearing about the old Kiba from the others… Mark's ears went down, 'That Kiba sounds like a depressed person with only one reason left to live. That's so depressing.' He looked away from Blue who looked at him concerned, 'Why do I get the feeling that it will happen again?'_

 _Now:_

Quent went to Kiba's room and opened to door. He chuckled lightly seeing a white and black wolves sleeping next to each other. From the state of the room he could tell the two of them had a late night wrestling with each other. Blue walked in next to him and smiled, "Wow, they really are close."

The human nodded looking at the half wolf, "What are you doing in human form?" She shook her head going to animal form making Quent roll his eyes. He eyed the two wolves sleeping on the bed, "Do you know when they went to sleep?"

She tilted her head, "I think it was near midnight. I came in about that time to find them asleep on the floor. I only woke them to make sure they got on the bed. Though they were in their human forms the first time."

Quent shrugged, "They are used to their wolf form so I don't blame them." He walked in clearing his throat scaring Mark (1) awake. The black wolf looked at him with sleepy light red eyes, "We need to get packing. I'm going to head back early. I have everything I need for my department."

Mark yawned shaking his head as he did before nodding. He turned and nipped at Kiba's ear, "Wake up, we got to help pack." The sleeping white wolf pulled his ear free and flattened them to his head continuing to sleep.

Quent shook his head amused, 'It's going to be interesting seeing Kiba like this.' "Keith, I need you to pack so get up or I'll pull you to the floor." The white wolf groaned while Mark gave a small laugh amused. The young wolf continued to sleep not believing the man would do what he said he was going to do. "Okay, you asked for it." Mark quickly jumped off the bed as Quent grabbed the top blanked that the white wolf was sleeping on and pulled him off with it. Kiba yelped and stood up and glared at Quent smiling triumphantly at him. "I told you I was going to do it, so don't test me next time."

Kiba gave a soft growl and turned to his human form, "That was unnecessary."

"We are leaving today." The teenager looked at him surprised, "I have everything I need for my department."

The teenager groaned rubbing his eyes, "Okay."

He looked at the extra bag that was dropped next to him as the human said, "I brought this by accident, didn't see it in my suit case. Since you lost your bag you can use this to pack your things that you didn't end up losing." The teenager nodded so Quent left to go pack his own things up.

Kiba looked at Mark, "Well here we go."

The black wolf gave a laugh like bark, "Don't worry Kiba. We'll figure everything out. When we do everything will be okay."

The brunet looked away the man's voice from his dream coming to his mind. _"Hm, I see I will have to show you that all you are carrying is extra baggage. In the mean time enjoy what you have. I won't be resting for long."_

He shook his head, 'That line. It bothers me. Why does he consider my friends and family extra baggage? It makes no sense.' Kiba sat down on the bed and rubbed his face, 'I can't make any sense of it.'

"Kiba?" The illusioned wolf pulled his hands and down and looked at the black wolf. "What's wrong?"

The blue eyed teen pet the wolf between the ears, "I'll be okay. I'm just…trying to figure something out."

The red eyed wolf tilted his head, "You'll tell me about it right?" Mark put his head on his best friend's leg, "Maybe I can help."

Kiba smiled, "You are already helping. Trust me on that." He pet his friend a little longer before standing up and packing a few items that was going to be needed to make it look like a teenager with their own things. Then he set the illusion that there was clothes in the bag. As a wolf he didn't require a change of clothes. If a wolf put their mind to it they could essentially change their appearance of their clothes but it took a lot of energy and concentration to do. He then went about making the bed with Mark helping out the best a 'dog' could. With that done Kiba pulled on the bag looking out the window, "I hope mom and dad are okay."

Mark nudged his leg gently with his nose, "They are okay don't worry about them. You leave that to me. I'm the empathic one remember?"

The teenager chuckled putting the 'leash' on Marks 'collar'. "Yeah, that you are." Standing up he tugged on the leash, "Let's go Markus, we got a different place to go to."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A man walked into an office putting dinner on the desk, "News my lady." The woman looked up, "He's been found."

She opened a drawer pulling out a book touching the cover lovingly, "I see. Has he been taken?"

"No, he is still free. There has not been a chance to grab him yet."

"Was he as I thought he looked?"

"Yes, it was always the shade eyes that the others were getting wrong. Just as you said." The man replied pulling the lid off the plate and setting it to the side. "He even wears the same outfit you recalled ma'am."

"Good, he will be easy to track then." She pushed the book to the side allowing the man to push the tray closer to her. "Any other news?"

"He travels with other wolves. Small, but still a pretty good size from what was seen. It was observed they are all very close. This suggests that he was raised in a pack ma'am."

"I see, this is becoming interesting. Do you know what his pack was? There is no way that that was all of the pack."

"No ma'am. They were seen on the cameras in the forest. As the cameras were just put there days before hand we have no idea where the main pack could be." The man pored the woman a glass of wine.

"Very well, make sure that everything is ready. I don't want him getting away. He is much too important. Once we have him we'll grab the maiden." The woman replied, the man bowed and walked out of the room. Once he was gone the woman pulled out a collar touching the metal plate and letting the light shine off of it, "Soon my dear wolf. Soon you will be mine and we'll open a perfect paradise." The metal plate showed the name Kiba etched in.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

(1) (Mark (Male): Mable and Author's pup/child. Black wolf with light red eyes. Human short dark brown hair with green eyes, tan, casual with fingerless gloves (lost his two sisters to his previous packs slaughter)) (very empathetic, sweet, friendly, energetic)


	25. Warning

Okay, so for right now I am unable to update any of my fics. It's a technical issue. I'll try to get this fixed as soon as possible and get right back to writing them. I am so sorry my faithful readers I swear I'll try to get this sorted out. Ug, sometimes I can't stand technology.

Till I can up day again my readers.


	26. Attacked by Wolves

Chapter Twenty-Five: Attacked by Wolves

Oh my gosh, I'm back. YES! I don't know how I did it but I fixed the issue. Goodness I hope it holds. I did not like having that issue. Thank ya'll so much for waiting patiently. You have no idea how much it was driving me nuts that I couldn't update. (Happy sigh) Yay! I'm so happy I'm back. Anywho enough about me getting back in lets just jump right in. Happy reading ya'll.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

 _Previously:_

 _"Very well, make sure that everything is ready. I don't want him getting away. He is much too important. Once we have him we'll grab the maiden." The woman replied, the man bowed and walked out of the room. Once he was gone the woman pulled out a collar touching the metal plate and letting the light shine off of it, "Soon my dear wolf. Soon you will be mine and we'll open a perfect paradise." The metal plate showed the name Kiba etched in._

 _Now:_

Kiba stared out the window of the car biting his lip. His mind on the man that spoke to him in his sleep. As much as it gave him chills up his spine every time he thought about him the white wolf couldn't help but think on the words that were spoken to him. The fact that the man said his friends were baggage bothered him. And there was the fact that the he man said he wasn't going to be resting long made him feel antsy. The brunet knew that (1) Mark was staring at him but his mind was stuck on trying to figure out what was going on. Clearly he was important to the man that kept catching him in his sleep he just didn't know why. The thought caused him to clench his hand.

The man next to him raised an eyebrow, "You okay there kid?"

Kiba blinked then smiled at Quent, "Yeah, I'm good."

"I call bull." Quent said as he continued to drive. In the back seat Mark peeked slightly before closing his eye. He could tell that neither of them were going to force Kiba to say anything. Quent had been told that the arctic wolf would shut down and take longer to explain. "We are almost there. Be ready to answer questions if they ask you any." Kiba nodded and reached back to pet Mark on the head. The black wolf let his ears go back as he enjoyed the gentle touch. The human smiled, "So how long did it take for the bond between you two to solidify?"

"Hm, probably half year." Kiba replied putting his hand in his lap. "After that we were inseparable."

Quent chuckled, "You look it. Whatever are you going to do when you find girls you like?"

Mark snickered, "We are in the same pack that won't be an issue old man." Next to him he could hear Blue laughing. Looking at her he could see her covering her muzzle with her paw.

"Brat." The man said causing Kiba to chuckle amused by the banter his best friend was able to get out of the man. "Keith…" The brunette haired illusion boy looked over at the human, "…I have a room near mine that is currently being used as a storage room. So when we get there we will have to clear it out for you and Markus to sleep there without fearing for your life."

"I understand." Kiba replied turning to look out the window as the scenery passed by. It felt weird to him to be in vehicle. To go this fast and not be moving his own legs was beyond strange for him. "Hey Blue, how long did it take you to get used to being in a car?"

The female wolf took a minute to think before replying, "I think it took me a few times being in the car to get used to it."

The black wolf nodded his head in reply and turned to looked at Quent driving,  
"So do you think we could drive if we held our illusion?" His ear shifting to Blue to hear her reply.

"No, we will need a drives license if we drive. It would make it hard for us to blend in if we got pulled over. So I don't suggest it. Besides we would have to learn to actually drive the car in the first place." She looked at Quent who Kiba could see had a smile on his face. "Besides it's easier to let the humans do the driving for us. No need to learn to drive."

Quent raised an eyebrow looking at his dog before focusing on the road again while the wolves laughed at him. "Quiet you brats or I'll throw you all out of my car and you can run home." Kiba smiled at the man cheekily, "You keep those thought to yourself turkey."

Mark showed his teeth in his version of a smile a he laughed lightly with Blue, "Does he get like this often, cause he's fun to tease."

"Every once in while." Blue winked at the red eyed wolf causing the two of them to burst into laughter.

Kiba looked over his shoulder with a smile. He then turned and grinned mischievously at the man as he laughed out, "You make it too easy." When the man gave a playful glare his direction, "Now I know what my parents were talking about."

"Brat." Quent replied nudging the teen next to him. He could feel that extra solidity that the boy had over Blue's own illusion. 'It must be a those survival instincts that he and the other wild wolves had to learn.' It made him wonder if Toboe, Hige, and Blue were going to be at some kind of disadvantage.

The brunette next to him looked out the windows his blue eyes looking at the scenery passing by. "Keith, are you going to be okay there?"

"I…just miss my mom and dad." The teen replied, "I've never been away from them. It's just hard."

Quent smiled as he noticed Mark sitting up and putting his head where Kiba could pet him. The illusioned wolf did so turning his body to pet him easier. The man spoke, "You'll get used to it. You kids these days bounce back so quickly it's amazing." Blue eyes looked at him as the boy smiled back, "And even though I said that, I remember your parents sending me letters about how strong you really are. I have to say I'm not disappointed."

"Thanks, that means a lot." The teen said scratching the black wolf behind the ear, "What is Dome City like?"

"Busy and overly crowded."

"Is that all you have to say about Dome City?" The teen asked amused and Mark tilted his head like a curious 'dog' he was pretending to be.

"Yes, not much going for it like Kyrios. It doesn't help that is so stuffy. I prefer cities that are not domed to those that are." The man replied.

Mark pulled away from Kiba to sniff curiously at Blue before looking out the open window letting the wind blow through his fur. As much as it was a weird experience being in a car he was enjoying the feeling of the wind. Blue giggled behind him, "It's kind of fun isn't it?"

"Yeah." The black wolf replied pulling his head in to looked at the other dark furred wolf, "It's a fun experience." Looking to the side he could see Kiba looking at him amused, "Oh just you wait till you experience it. You'll be doing it too."

"I already am." Kiba replied moving his hand which had found it's way out the now open window he had opened earlier. Red eyes looked at his best friend, "It doesn't take away from seeing your ears move the way they were."

"You are a jerk do you know that?" The black wolf asked glaring lightly at the illusioned wolf.

"You only say that if I annoy you." Kiba said with a chuckle looking away with a wide smile.

Quent started laughing in his chest, "Okay we should be there soon. Be ready for them to ask you questions."

Kiba nodded poking his head out the window to see a dome coming into view quickly, from what he could see that it was white with touches of brown and red for color. He raised and eyebrow. "What's with the red and brown?"

"Don't know Key, the people who designed it are weird." The human replied with a shake of the head as the teen pulled his head in.

"So when you said overly crowded did you mean that there wasn't enough room for people to walk by or that there's too many people?"

"Both, one some days you have to force your way through and on others there is just so many people that it bothers you." Quent replied his unoccupied hand reaching up to pull out his documentation showing that he worked in the department that he did. Handing it to Kiba he said, "Hold on to these for me for the time being. They hate being forced to wait while I pull them out."

The teen raised an eyebrow, "Why? It's not like you can just have it sitting on the seat where anyone you would see it."

The man smiled at him appreciatively, "Thank you, I'm glad someone sees it my way." The wolf teen laughed in reply as the human slowed down to the guard.

"Hello gentlemen."

"Hello Mr. Yaiden, documentation please." The driver took the documents from Kiba handing them over, "Who's the kid?"

"He's a family friend's kid. They asked me to look after him for a while. Kid said that he wanted to explore a bit and so his parents sent me a letter asking me to do that." Quent replied smiling at the guard who was shaking his head amused.

"So kiddo what name do you go by?"

"Keith." The teenager replied with a smile.

The guard nodded in approval as his partner took the papers and looked through them. They could tell they were doing this slowly so that they could get as many answers out of Kiba as possible. "Why'd you want to go out and explore? It's getting pretty dangerous out there days."

The brunette touched his chin in thought before answering, "Well what I told my parents was I was kind of getting bored of seeing the same town we were in. Not enough new faces to be honest. So I asked if I could explore for a bit. It really wasn't that big of a walk to be honest. I go on runs all the time so it felt like nothing. Besides I also had my friends with me so I wasn't alone."

"Where are your friends now?"

"In Domino City currently with their parent's friends." Kiba replied with a smile, "But they should be here soon."

"Oh?" The guard asked intrigued.

"Yep." Kiba replied laughing when Mark nudged him, "Markus you want to say hi buddy."

"Pretty wolf you got there?"

The teenager sighed, "He's not a wolf, he's a dog. He's just bigger than what most people own."

The guard looked unconvinced causing Quent to roll his eyes as well, "He's telling the truth. He's a friendly mutt." The man rested his hand softly on the wolf side for a second petting softly before pulling his hand back.

"You mean much like your own wolf?"

The man sighed, "For the last time, stop calling her a wolf. It's insulting to think she is one. Why would I own a wolf when I know they are being hunted down? That would be the last thing I want to happen to me. I already lost my family what more do you want me to lose."

"Sorry Mr. Yaiden. I'm just not a fan of them as you know and it doesn't help that both of those dogs look a lot like wolves." The guard looked at the teenager petting the black 'dogs' head like the man was going to take him away. "I'm sorry Keith. I tend to judge larger dogs. I'll try not to do that."

"Thank you."

"So…is he a gift?"

"From my parents. I had to work hard to show I could take care of him." Mark gave a soft whine when Kiba scratched behind his ear.

The guard smiled pulling back as his partner walked forward, "Here's the papers Mr. Yaiden, you need to update your work registration. You have a couple of papers missing since you were out of town when it happened and your drivers license is due next week."

"I'll make sure to get that done sir. Have a good day gentlemen." Quent drove forward. "Sorry about that Kiba. He isn't lying when he said he doesn't like wolves. He mother and sister got attacked by wolves."

Blue eyes rolled, "Why? Why must other play like the bad guy that people see us as?"

"No idea, but you know there is always a bad apple somewhere." The man said getting a nod of agreement from Kiba.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

(1) (Mark (Male): Mable and Author's pup/child. Black wolf with light red eyes. Human short dark brown hair with green eyes, tan, casual with fingerless gloves (lost his two sisters to his previous packs slaughter)) (very empathetic, sweet, friendly, energetic)


	27. I Attract Trouble

Chapter Twenty-Six: I Attract Trouble 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **(Guest reviewer) The Sapphire One:** I am glad you are enjoying the story. Out of all the questions that you have asked I can answer one. I have not read the Manga but I have watched the anime. Oh my goodness it is one of my favorite animes of all time. So far nothing has beaten it. However I will make a point to get the manga and read it so that I can read where the show came from. : ) I hope you day is good.

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

 _Previously:_

 _The guard smiled pulling back as his partner walked forward, "Here's the papers Mr. Yaiden, you need to update your work registration. You have a couple of papers missing since you were out of town when it happened and your drivers license is due next week."_

 _"I'll make sure to get that done sir. Have a good day gentlemen." Quent drove forward. "Sorry about that Kiba. He isn't lying when he said he doesn't like wolves. He mother and sister got attacked by wolves."_

 _Blue eyes rolled, "Why? Why must other play like the bad guy that people see us as?"_

 _"No idea, but you know there is always a bad apple somewhere." The man said getting a nod of agreement from Kiba._

 _Now:_

Quent parked in front of his house that was on the edge of the dome near the back wall. Kiba raised an eyebrow seeing the small hole that Tsume could easily squeeze through if no one was following him. It honestly wouldn't surprise him if the grey wolf had another escape route that was harder to find. Hearing the human grunt caused the teenager looked over and tilt his head causing the man to pause before he burst out laughing and leaning his head on the hood of the car. Confused Kiba raised an eyebrow waiting for the man to calm down and answer his unasked question. Inside the car he could hear Blue also laughing but not Mark (1). The two looked at each other then at Quent and Blue who had walked around the car. The man still didn't answer him but he was thankful when the female half-wolf did, "You two tilted your heads at the same time. It was kind of cute."

Mark and Kiba snickered as he the teen hooked the 'leash' on his 'dog', "We do that from time to time. You'll get used to it."

"I'm sure you two do." The human chuckled out messing up the brunette's hair, "Alright grab your crap and get inside. We got to clean out that room you are staying in."

Kiba quickly grabbed the bag and walked his best friend inside the small house. Kiba could see that it was a two bedroom one bathroom house, with a small living room and kitchen. "I see you don't need a lot to get by."

"Not really. It's only Blue and I in the house so no need to get a bigger home like Cher and Hubb." The man replied letting Blue off the leash and leading Kiba to a room after he released the black wolf. Opening the door Quent indicated to the room that was practically cluttered and easy to see why it was unsafe to sleep in while making a good in and out room. "What we need to do is move the things on top down where we can move them into the shed while you are here temporarily."

Kiba wondered why he kept talking as if they were being watched and was thankful for Mark asking in his stead. Blue sighed answering quickly, "Sometimes people will walk by the house to see if Tsume or I are wolves. It's sometimes hard for Tsume to get near the house and eat due to how often they visit. Now that you are here they will be checking a lot."

The teenager held a sigh as he asked so only they could hear, "I have a slight memory of you telling me the goggles some of the people wear sees past our illusions."

The she-wolf shook her head, "Not past yours. The other humans that know of the possible illusions have no idea that the more wild the wolf the hard it is to see past the illusion. We are not sure why. So you will be okay. Those that are like Hige, Toboe, and I can't hide from them like you can. Heck even for Tsume it is a little hard. He really has to concentrate due to him always able to find food here at times. He's at a halfway point I guess you could say."

Kiba winced hearing that and started helping Quent pull the boxes off the top of the bookshelves in the room. Instead of the human getting on the ladder the brunette did and handed the boxes down where Mark or Blue, staying in their wolf forms, would push them into the hallway so that neither of them would trip on them. "Mr. Yaiden, I remember my parents telling me that you used to hunt is that true?"

Quent smiled at the teenager as he took box from him, "First of all, call me Quent. I hate being called by my last name. I only tolerate it at work. Second of all yes, I used to hunt deer and other wild life to feed the family. I even did that a little here before I got to the point of full work hours at the station." Kiba jumped down and pushed the ladder over to what looked like a dresser but it was surrounded by boxes that the boy couldn't tell for sure. As he got back on the ladder the man asked, "What about you and school?"

The teen rolled his eyes, "Hate it. I couldn't stand all the homework. I was having such a hard time that it got to the point that my parents took me out and started homeschooling me even though the school was against the idea." The brunette shrugged handing down a box, "So due to the school continuing to push for me to stay they just packed up and moved. They decided that they were not dealing with it."

Quent burst out laughing, "I can see them doing that. Not a care in the world your parents. They always did things their way. It's what I liked about them."

"You mean besides living on the outside of town like you did?" Kiba asked picking up another box with a smirk.

He let out a soft cry of pain when Quent pinched his calf, "Yes, brat besides that."

"Ow." Kiba complained handing down the box with a playful glare.

"Keep that up and you will find out I'm not as old as I look." The human said with a smile softly dropping it to the floor for the black wolf to push out of the room. Continuing to glare playfully at the man he smacked away the elders hand every time he tried to pinch him again.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Kiba stared in a bored manner at the TV that Quent had in the living room. Currently the man had a show depicting how people should hunt a deer that was in the field with others around her. He yawned and looked away. 'This is why I don't ever want to live in domes. This is so boring.'

"Tired already?" Quent asked with a raised eyebrow seeing Mark asleep over the teens lap and said looking at the ceiling like it was more interesting than the TV show that was on.

"No just bored. I didn't grow up with…" The teen waved a hand over at the device, "…whatever you called this. I'd rather be outside than stuck here."

Quent laughed lightly, "Yeah, even as a kid you never really liked being indoors. Always preferred outside even if you didn't have anyone to play with." The man looked over and smiled, "You know I am fixing another car for fun. Did you want to learn how to do that?" Kiba looked over with a smile as the human turned off the TV, "Well then what are we waiting around in here for. Let's go fix a junker." Pulling his legs free from his best friend Kiba hopped to his feet and followed Quent outside where they were met with another human raising an eyebrow at them. However Quent just smiled, "Hello Daniel what can I help you with?"

"I came to get the documents you were supposed drop off when you got back." The guy looked at the dark haired boy standing next to his colleague, "Who's this?"

Quent placed his hand on the white wolves illusion shoulder, "This is Keith, his parents asked that I look after him while he gets some time away from home. He wanted to explore a place that wasn't home."

"When did you learn this?" Daniel asked as he followed Quent back inside.

Just before they were out of ear shot he heard as the reply, "I got my mail before I left remember?"

Kiba sighed and made his way to the shed where he saw the car that Quent had been talking about fixing. He wondered why the man felt the need to fix it. It seemed that their past lives really changed how they lived in this life once they got their memories. He didn't recall Quent ever trying to fix the car with the one in the past life. Although now that he thought about it the man was usually asleep because he had been injured at some point before he and Blue met up with the others. Touching the car he ran his hand over it looking over at the tools he had seem many humans use while on his trip. Picking up one he looked it over as he guessed it probably tightened things if what he had seen was anything to go by. Putting that one down he picked up another that also looked like it tightened something but the shape of the tip suggested that it was something else. Shaking his head he put the tool down thinking to himself, 'Humans and their inventions. Why can't they run on their own legs instead of relying on something else to do it for them? They make no sense.' Despite his thoughts he was interested in what made their inventions work. As a wolf he had no need of them so he found it strange that humans did.

Feeling something touch his leg Kiba looked down and pet Blue who was sitting next to him, "They are pretty strange hu?" The teen gave a smile and laughed lightly scratching her behind the ear, kneeling down so he wasn't so high up. "Do you want to learn the name of the tools? I can tell you their names and what they do."

"And no one will question me just pick up tools for no apparent reason?" Kiba whispered softly so that looked he was just talking quietly to a dog fondly.

"Not if you do it like you were earlier." Blue laughed lightly rubbing her head against his chest as his hand reached her back.

"Nah, it's okay. No need to worry about me girl." Looking up he saw a soldier walk by looking in. He just stared not sure if he should say anything.

"Hey kiddo, I see you are staying with Quent."

"Yes sir." Kiba replied standing up his hand still on Blue's head. "He's a friend of my family." 'Dang Blue was not lying when she said that they walk by frequently. Do they really not trust Quent? What did he do to deserve this?'

"Oh, yes we got word that you came in with him. You have a large dog do you not?"

"Yes, a black one." The teenager replied feeling slightly uncomfortable happy that there was a car in-between him and the man. He could see that this man was wearing the goggles that allowed him to see past a city bound wolf's illusion. The brunette was really hoping the man would just continue on his way. This man gave him chills up his spine.

"My wife and I have a black pug. I don't know what it is about that color but black fur is beautiful." The man looked around for a second then at the teen pulling out a picture. Holding it out he asked, "Have you seen this dog around? He likes to hang around Quent's place."

Kiba walked forward and took the picture to look at it closely. He was surprised that they had been able to get a picture of Tsume, the scar on his chest could be clearly seen. His eyebrows went up but shook his head, "He looks hurt. Did something happen?"

The soldier shook his head taking the picture back when the teen handed it back to him, their fingers touching for a split second. Putting the picture away the man replied, "No, he showed up that way. Quent swears that the dog acts like it isn't there so he probably got it a while back." He looked around again then smiled at the teenager, "Thank you, if you see it can you try and catch it. We don't need dogs on the loose. People think they are all wolves when they are as big as that boy is."

Kiba shook his head, "I honestly wouldn't know how to catch him to be honest with you." When the man gave him a funny look so the boy emphasized, "Markus has never ran away from me and any other experience I could have I never got the chance to try as the dogs all got caught before I could think of helping."

The soldier nodded in acceptance, "Sounds like you got yourself a good dog."

The teen laughed, "He may not have ran away but there were other thing he did to get into trouble. He's not a complete angel."

The man laughed with him, "I'm sure there was. Well, if you see him let one of us know and I'll send someone to try and get him."

"Yes, sir." Kiba replied a the soldier walked away. When he was out of sight the teenager looked at the half wolf with wide eyes his back to the house mouthing, 'What in the world?'

"You wouldn't be the first one that one them has questioned about Tsume." She tilted her head as she said, "You did good though. He doesn't even suspect you."

The illusioned wolf sat down near the entrance of the shed while Daniel and Quent made their way out. Blue made her way over to the teen and laid her head on his lap. "I'll make sure to turn this in to the Chief, Quent. You try to stay out of trouble."

"Ha! You know trouble finds me." Daniel laughed and Quent made his way over to Kiba. "Keith, why were you talking to the soldier?"

"He was asking about a dog that comes by here. Is he the dog you were talking about? One with a scar of his chest?" Kiba asked standing up following the man over to his car.

"Yeah, I plan on catching him and making him my dog. It's the only reason I don't turn him in. I don't think that he would do good in an animal shelter. Looks like he's been wild all his life." Quent stopped at the engine he had been putting together, "Okay, do you know what the different tools are?" Kiba shook his head in reply making the man sigh, "Of course." The human pulled him over to the tool box, "Well we will start here then." Pulling out a tool it looked like a sick with a weirdly shaped metal head. Though the wolf had to guess it would make a good weapon if it was needed as one. "This is a hammer and this…" The man held up a piece of metal that looked like a capital 'T' in English, "…is a nail. Grab that wood over there." Kiba reached over and grabbed a flat piece of wood. "What you are holding is a board or plank. Now put it down in front of us." The teenager did as requested then found the hammer in one hand and in the other the nail. Quent guided his hands to where they needed to be, "Don't fight me, you need to learn this the right way." The wolf relaxed allowing the man to move his arms to hit the nail in the board below it. When the nail got hit with the hammer Kiba felt his heart rate pick up in fear that his hand was going to get hit. Seeing it hit the nail made him feel better. "Now every once in a while the hammer will hit your hand if you are not paying attention." Quent backed up knowing the wolf knew it was his turn to hit the nail by himself.

Kiba sighed mentally, 'I feel ridiculous doing this.' However he hit the nail glad he didn't hit his hand. 'Okay, that wasn't as bad as the first time. So just keep paying attention and you won't hit your hand.' "Alright so that does that. What next?" Quent smiled pulling out the tool with the weird tip. The wolf sighed, 'Well if I'm going to play human then I need to know how to do some things. At least I can play off most of what I need to know as my parents just not teaching me or getting things like that TV.'

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

(1) (Mark (Male): Mable and Author's pup/child. Black wolf with light red eyes. Human short dark brown hair with green eyes, tan, casual with fingerless gloves (lost his two sisters to his previous packs slaughter)) (very empathetic, sweet, friendly, energetic)


	28. Same Thing, Differen Cycle

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Same Thing, Different Cycle 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I wanted to tell you all that I have posted a new story that is a crossover between The Mummy and Dance Central, it's called The Tag Along. It's not a very long story and it is completed so all I have to do is upload a chapter when I get a chance. : )

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 _Previously:_

 _Kiba sighed mentally, 'I feel ridiculous doing this.' However he hit the nail glad he didn't hit his hand. 'Okay, that wasn't as bad as the first time. So just keep paying attention and you won't hit your hand.' "Alright so that does that. What next?" Quent smiled pulling out the tool with the weird tip. The wolf sighed, 'Well if I'm going to play human then I need to know how to do some things. At least I can play off most of what I need to know as my parents just not teaching me or getting things like that TV.'_

 _Now:_

 _Dream:_

 _"I found you." The white wolf gave an annoyed huff looking around the blackness that had taken over his mind. This time he had seen it coming and had felt the blackness bridging on his conscious. "You don't look happy to see me."_

 _"Of course I'm not. I happen to know I was having a very good dream you pig." Kiba growled out, while he felt the same feelings as before he still was very annoyed that a good dream had to be interrupted for this conversation. "Now what do you want?!"_

 _The man was silent for a moment before a chuckle sounded in he space that he was in, "Isn't this an interesting development. I've never seen you this temperamental." Kiba merely gagged, starting to pace feeling he used to get from these dreams was no longer bothering him now. It seemed whoever this person was, was just watching him for a second before he continued to talk, "I've just come to talk to you."_

 _"If I wanted to 'talk' I wouldn't be pacing." Kiba snipped out with a growl._

 _The voice seemed amused as the white wolf could hear the man chuckling. "My, you certainly are spritely." The arctic wolf knew the man was thinking of something when the voice went quiet for a moment. "So this is where you have gone. Interesting choice. Why not go with the married couple?"_

 _It really irritated Kiba that the man knew exactly what he was doing with his life. He was just thankful that he didn't seem to be able to read his mind. Well, for the most part at least. The man probably knew enough as he mentioned his friends and now Quent. He wondered how he was getting his information since he clearly wasn't getting from his own mind that had all the information the man could use. Shaking his head he kept his jaw shut trying his best to try and see if he himself could break what ever hold the man had on him. The man stayed quite as well as he was probably watching him look around himself. Kiba trotted over to one of the walls and tried to see if he could see under the wall that made up the blackness._

 _"Oh, you should probably see this." The voice said as if it had just hit him instead of being bothered that Kiba was trying to puzzle his way out of his entrapment. He heard one of the vision things opened behind him making Kiba roll his eyes and ignored it in favor of continuing to look for a way out. Well that was until a familiar voice called out to him._

 _"Kiba." With a small jump the white wolf peaked over at the oval showing the girl in the tank again. "Please, save this one." He couldn't see any large body movements yet he could see that her eyes were peaking open just slightly making his body freeze in shock. He could feel his body moving to get a closer look. Stopping just before the oval he tilted his head looking at the blurred girl. Despite her not actually being there he could almost smell the slightest scent of a flower. However it wasn't strong enough to entice him any closer than what he already was. "Kiba…please…" His ears flicked forward listening to the girl talk. "Kiba…run." Startled the wolf backed up just in time to miss the oval lunge the small distance he had been away from it. Snarling his hackles rose as he listened and ran to get the farthest he could from the oval now staying still in the center._

 _The voice laughed, "Wow, and here I thought she would want your help no matter what." Hearing the man laugh made the wolf angry, "It seems she has other plans in mind. That's just too bad. Don't worry I won't hurt her. She and you are far too precious than you know." With that said the blackness faded and Kiba was once again in the dream he had been in._

 _End Dream:_

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Kiba was excited as the next day rolled around. He and Mark (1) found themselves up before Quent was half way done with his morning routine. When the two bolted into the kitchen the man eyed them curiously. The teenager replying with a large smile, "The rest of our friends show up today right?" He was doing his best not to think about the dream/conversation he had that night and was focus on his happiness instead.

At first the human just looked at them before chuckling, "Yes, they should be getting in soon. I'm sure that Hubb will call me when they get in." Seeing Kiba turn and grin at Mark, who ran in a circle like he was chasing his tail, in excitement made the man laugh out, "If you want I'm sure I can convince my boss to let me bring the two of you in with me when I go to work."

The illusioned wolf tilted his head but Mark had to ask one question, "Won't we be a distraction? Especially me?"

Quent shook his head, "Nope, I bring Blue in everyday because I don't like leaving her alone here. Besides do you two have any plans that you'd like to do while you are here?"

Kiba looked at the television then shook his head, "I'd also like to not talk to the guards that come by here if I can avoid it. I fear they will be able to pick me out if I'm here by myself."

The man nodded in understanding, looking out the window he could see Tsume eating some of the food he left out. Getting Blue's leash he quietly made his way to the window waiting before sighing in irritation as he made his way out of his house to glare at the two guards who tried to catch the grey 'dog'. "I told you two I'm trying to catch him so I can keep him."

The first guard just merely looked at him unbothered by the angry man. At the door way Kiba was standing there his hand on Mark's head. "Sorry sir, but you've been trying to catch him for months and you have still not been able to catch him." Quent pinched the bridge of his nose as he 'calmed' himself down. The guard turned to look at the teenager in the doorway, "This must be your dog we were talking about yesterday."

Kiba nodded keeping his hand on Mark's head, "His name is Markus."

The guard smiled, "He's really a handsome boy."

Mark gave a playful bark causing Kiba to laugh as he had heard what his best friend had actually said. "Thank you." Scratching behind the black wolf's ear caused the dark creature to close his eyes in glee at the feeling. "He's also very spoiled sometimes."

The guard laughed as Quent looked like he was unhappy with the first guard talking to the teenager. "Yeah, my pooch is also spoiled thanks to my wife."

Quent turned to the guard, "Is there any other reason you are here this early?"

"No, I got a call from someone who had been walking saying they saw the stray. I was coming here to try and catch him. It's best that he's not left to his own devices for long before he gets shot by someone thinking he's a wolf."

"Yeah, I understand." Quent looked at the guard in the eye, "I'm still going to try and catch him. And when I do I will not be turning him into you. He will be my dog."

The guard put his hands up, "Don't worry I wont take him from you if you catch him."

"We have an emergency at Diane's Bakery, all forces please make your way there." A female voice said over the walky-talky.

The guard sighed, "That's the third time this weak." He looked at Quent, "You should probably head there too. I'm sure you're your boss is going to call you in."

The man nodded, "Don't worry, I will. Go ahead and get a head start, I have to make sure Keith has all his things packed to hang out at the station." The guard nodded then left with the other that had stayed silent. With a sigh of relief the human turned to Kiba, "Please be careful when talking to them. I don't want them to get to the stray first."

The brunette nodded, "Don't worry I will." Going back inside Mark followed him in so he said, "I really hope people don't call you a wolf all day. That question is going to be so annoying to answer."

Mark laughed as he replied, "Well better start getting real good at your reply. No need to say a different response to anyone and get caught in a lie."

"Oh haha, it's not like you and I ever change our story anyway." Kiba replied pulling his bag onto his back that had dog toys and cards. The teen ran into the kitchen with the black wolf following him in. Quent chuckled seeing the teenager skid to a stop. He grinned as the dark haired teen said, "I'm ready when ever you are."

"Go to the cupboard and get some snacks. I don't want you and Markus to get hungry while you wait for my lunch break."

Kiba looked at the man blinking, "Wait, lunch break? You mean you don't just eat when ever you get hungry?"

Quent chuckled and shook his head, "No, I can only get eat when I have a lunch break." Red and blue eyes looked at the human like he had lost his mind. The black wolf even tilted his head in confusion. Behind the two boys Blue laughed lightly at them, "It's part of having a job."

Kiba looked at Mark and the two walked out of the kitchen not sure if they wanted to talk about this restriction that the man had. Once he heard Kiba's door close Quent looked down and started to laugh with Blue joining him in his amusement. He walked over and pulled out some snacks, "Keith, I'm serious I have to go to work. We have to go."

At first the teenager didn't respond but when he did Quent burst out laughing again, "Why are you people so complicated!"

"Keith, I'm serious I have to go." The teenager stomped out of his room and looked at human but then quickly caught the snacks thrown at him. "Put that in your bag and we got to go."

The illusioned wolf sighed as he moved his bag to put the snacks away. Mark looked at Blue, "He's not serious is he?"

The female wolf laughed lightly, "Yes, he is." Red eyes closed and his head dropped causing the female to giggle out, "Humans can be complicated at times."

"No kidding." The black wolf replied walking up to Kiba to have his 'leash' put on him. The moment the leash was locked into place the black 'dog' barked excitedly and tried to run to the door but was stopped after nearly dragging his best friend with him.

"Markus, sit." The teenager commanded. The male wolf tilted his head looking at his 'master'. "Sit." Slowly Mark slid to a sitting position. "Good boy."

Glaring lightly at his smug best friend Mark internally vowed to get back at him. Quent laughed at the two young males, "Alright, I got to get to Diane's Bakery. Let's get out the door."

Kiba knelt down 'making sure that his shoes were tied' before following the man to his car. Mark pranced next to the car his red eyes looking at a guard walking by. The guy smiled at the energetic animal who started to spin chasing his tail. The guard laughed lightly as Kiba looked at his pet amused "Markus, inside." Instantly the black wolf tried to go back in the house causing the brunette to pull him back and push Mark to the car, "No, not the house the car."

Quent laughed closing the door behind Blue and went around to help his charge get his dog inside the car. The human pet the dog while the guard continued on his way. Mark jumped up licking the man on the face. With a small laugh he pushed him down and guided the black furred wolf onto the back seat behind the passenger.  
"Get in there you furry brat." At first Mark didn't get in the car and sniffed the seat. Hearing Kiba sigh in irritation caused the wolf to laugh amused then jumped onto the back seat.

Kiba sighed, "Why does he have to be cheeky?" Shaking his head the teenager got into the passenger seat and buckled his seat belt. The moment he settled Mark poked his head over making him laugh, "Was this to get me back for the dog commands."

The wolf looked at him amused, "Maybe~"

"I thought you were going to wait till I would be your dog."

"Nah, that was far more entertaining." Licking his befriend's cheek he laughed out, "And I get to keep doing it so long as I'm the 'dog'."

Blue eyes rolled as the black wolf pulled back to look out the window, his leash hanging near his side. The teenager turned to look at Quent as he got in the drivers seat. "Quent, is it okay that we are leaving their leashes on?"

"Yes." The human answered as he started the car. "Where we are going is not too far." Backing out of the drive way Quent said, "When we get to the Bakery I will need you to stay in the car with Markus. Blue and I will be checking out the area. Do not under any circumstance open the door for anyone. I will have no idea who the culprit is right away."

"Yes sir." Kiba replied, "Do I need to lock the door?"

"Yes." Quent replied taking a turn on the road, "Don't worry about my co-workers coming to talk to you. I will be telling them that I told you not to talk to anyone." The illusioned wolf nodded in acceptance and looked behind Quent to see Blue peacefully sleeping the man's seat while Mark was moving around looking out the window." The human laughed at the face that the teenager made, "I remember when Blue did the same thing. Russe used to laugh when she would do that."

"Did…I ever meet him?" Kiba asked then bit his lip, feeling unsure if he should have asked the question. "Sorry."

"He'd be twelve if he was still alive." Quent sighed, "To be honest I'm not surprised you don't remember him. You were seven when you left and you two didn't get to play with each other all the time. You played with the older kids in the area more than you did with him. You two were three years apart after all so that is not too surprising." Kiba scratched his arm, "Keith,…" Blue eyes looked up slightly guilt at the conversation he had brought up, "…it's really okay. It's not like I can avoid the conversation forever."

"Still, I can imagine how painful it is." His mind went back to when the old wolf died in the pack. He honestly felt like that wasn't even close to what Quent probably felt when his son died. 'It'd likely be losing Mark or my other friends, as well as my parents.' His heart squeeze at the thought, 'No! You will not think like that. You are not going to lose them.'

He looked at the man who had kindly took him and Mark in as he said, "I'm actually glad Russe doesn't have to see the world like this. He loved wolves."

Kiba smiled, "Did he ever get to meet one?"

"Well…" Quent glanced at Blue who was watching their conversation with a fond expression. "…he did he just didn't realize she was part of one."

Kiba chuckled, "He was the reason you had Blue to begin with isn't he?" The human nodded in confirmation. Kiba wondered if Quent and Blue too went through the same thing every single cycle. He remembered from one of the memories that the reason that the hunter hated wolves was because he thought that they killed his family. Now that thought about it looked like his past pack likewise had gone through the same scenarios. Tsume had the same scar, Toboe had the same bracelets and Hige said that he had had on that same collar from their past life. Even Hubb and Cher nearly had a falling out from the sounds of it. He shivered, 'I really hope events don't happen over again.'

"You okay there kid."

Blue eyes blinked as he realized that the car was stopped in front of a place smelling like bread. "Uh yeah, sorry. My mind wondered there for a second."

"If you're sure." Quent opened his door and stepped out. "I'll be back as soon as I figure out what happened. Then we will head to the station."

Kiba nodded and waited till Quent got the half wolf from the back seat. Once the two were not near them the teenager turned an placed a hand on Mark's head, "Are you okay Kiba?"

The brunette took a shaky breath, "Do you think it's possible that more than one person has similar circumstances happen to them every cycle?"

Red eyes blinked in surprise, "You mean like how you were telling me that you possibly went through the same thing of losing your birth parents every time?" Blue eyes blinked as if he was nodding to the question. "I mean it is possible. Just because you seem like an important piece to all that is going on doesn't mean that you are the only one that is going through the same events." He knew this caused his best friend to be upset even before his hand squeezed lightly, "Kiba, it's okay. No matter what happens everyone has had a chance at life. At least Quent gets to have his family and raise a son, can you imagine what he would be like if he didn't get a chance to?"

"That's…that's true." The brunette let out a shaky breath, "I just…don't like when people suffer."

Hearing a loud noise the two looked over to the passenger side window to see someone looking right at Kiba. Instantly the teenager felt uncomfortable causing Mark to stand on the back seat and growl, barking not long after. The wolf barking got a males attention to where he ran over and scared off the man that had been staring at Kiba off. After he did that the guy looked in asking, "Are you okay?" Kiba nodded as Mark moved to growl looking out the back window. The guy followed the black wolf's gaze, "Hey! This is a crime scene, walk away and leave the kid alone." Seeing the creepy guy stay there a second longer than he liked Mark started barking again. This merely made the man smiled before he finally walked away. The man that scared the other off looked at Kiba, "I'll let Quent know about him."

Kiba nodded and the guy walked away. The black wolf turned and looked at his best friend inwardly happy that Kiba had locked the door when Quent and Blue were walking toward the scene of said crime, "What was that about Key? You may not be as confrontational as me but you would never let a guy scare you like that. Much less a human."

Instead of replying right away Kiba took off his seat belt and went over the armrest to sit next to Mark. Once there he laid his head against the dark wolf's furry side, "I don't know. He…he just gave off this vibe that caused me to freeze up."

This caused a good deal of concern for Mark who was equally as protective of Kiba as the white wolf was of him. They'd die to protect each other. Moving so that he was laying on his best friend's lap he tried to get as close as he could, ready to defend his friend who felt vulnerable no matter what the cost. As he laid there he could feel Kiba petting him to help make himself feel better. He knew that he had to find Tsume as soon as they got back to Quent's house. He knew that he was going to need more help protecting Kiba.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

(1) (Mark (Male): Mable and Author's pup/child. Black wolf with light red eyes. Human short dark brown hair with green eyes, tan, casual with fingerless gloves (lost his two sisters to his previous packs slaughter)) (very empathetic, sweet, friendly, energetic)


	29. Getting Help

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Getting Help

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I apologize for how long it took me to update. My hubby and I went on a vacation and I and I left all my things at home so that I could focus on him and family.

Review Replies:

 **Unknownwolf1996** – I'll certainly try my best.

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 _Previously:_

 _Instead of replying right away Kiba took off his seat belt and went over the armrest to sit next to Mark. Once there he laid his head against the dark wolf's furry side, "I don't know. He…he just gave off this vibe that caused me to freeze up."_

 _This caused a good deal of concern for Mark who was equally as protective of Kiba as the white wolf was of him. They'd die to protect each other. Moving so that he was laying on his best friend's lap he tried to get as close as he could, ready to defend his friend who felt vulnerable no matter what the cost. As he laid there he could feel Kiba petting him to help make himself feel better. He knew that he had to find Tsume as soon as they got back to Quent's house. He knew that he was going to need more help protecting Kiba._

 _Now:_

Quent put his pen down and looked over at Kiba who had an expression of a deep thinking. He wondered if he was thinking about the man that had startled him when he was waiting in the car with Mark (1). The moment that he had been told about the man Quent had asked what the man looked like so that he could keep an eye out for him. His co-worker had been happy to give him the description. When Quent had gotten to the car he made sure to check on his charge before he headed to work. Seeing Kiba as startled as he had been had been scary for him and Blue. They had both known the white wolf to be so powerful and willful that very little could scare him. At first Quent thought about asking the kid if he was okay but just seeing the brunette petting the black furred wolf the way he was pretty much told him that Kiba was definitely still freaked out by the experience. For his part Mark looked like he was feeling a bit over protective of his best friend for the time being. Now that they were in the Quent's office the human was wondering if the teenager would talk. From what he understood he still didn't fully explain himself to his own best friend. With a sigh the human opened his mouth asking, "You going to be okay, kid?"

Kiba shrugged, "I'm not sure. That man really got to me."

Quent tapped his finger against his arm before he stood up and sat in the seat next to the white wolf, "What about him bothered you?"

"I…I don't know." The teenage wolf rubbed the back of his head as his other hand fell to the side to pet Mark again, "I know it wasn't how he looked at me or how he looked overall. There was just this feeling of foreboding that I got. It's hard to explain."

Quent narrowed his eyes then glanced at the red eyed wolf, "What about you? From what I understand you started barking the moment you knew the man was there."

"I got the feeling that Kiba was in danger in some fashion or form. I'm not sure if it was the man himself or possibly someone he works for. It didn't help that Kiba was literally stiff in shock. I had no choice but to get someone's attention." Mark replied looking at his best friend his head tilting, "I've never seen him like that before it was kind of scary to be honest." Blue eyes looked at the black wolf apologetically, "Don't be sorry Key, it's not your fault that he took you by surprise. I'll always be there if you need me. We will stick together till the end."

Kiba smiled, "Thanks."

Blue looked up, "Do you really feel like he could be working for someone?"

"No doubt." Mark replied instead causing Quent and the female wolf to look at him, "Even though I could not smell him there was no way he is working alone. He has to be working for someone. I just fear that it's one of the nobles. Only they are the ones that can cause just about anyone to do anything they want them to do. I haven't heard of anyone else that can do it."

Blue looked down in thought as the human said, "True. Now that means we have to figure out what noble he works for. From what we are told each noble has a different reason they want Kiba."

"Yeah, but even then we could be wrong about their reasons." The half wolf said in reply, "We were never really around any one noble for long enough to really be able to tell their goal with taking Kiba. In our past life every noble wanted wolves dead so we really don't know what they could want."

Kiba looked at the door before glancing at the female and asking, "Do you know what the other nobles wanted with me to begin with? I still can't remember them all that well."

"Well if I'm right Orkham just wanted you dead, we never actually met him so I'm not sure I just assume he wants you dead. Darcia also wanted you dead but he seemed to use you and just wanted flower maiden. As for Jaguara she wanted to use you to open a paradise for nobles, well her and Darcia specifically."

Kiba uncharacteristically shivered causing Mark to place his head on the illusioned wolf's lap, "You going to be okay?"

"I don't know why, but every time I hear the female noble's name I get chills up my spine." Kiba rubbed his arm, "Is she as bad as my instincts are telling me she is?"

Blue looked away, "I'm sorry I can't tell you. All we hear about her is how prosperous the city she lives in is, and I never met her face to face in our past life. It was just you, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe that went in one way or another."

"Oh."

The brunette sighed and placed his hand on Mark's head as one of Quent's co-workers walked in. The man looked at the teenager, "You feeling any better kiddo?"

"Ah, for the most part."

The man smiled as he handed a file for Quent to look over, "Don't worry about him, all of us know what he looks like so he shouldn't bother you. But if he does just give a shout and we will be there to help you."

"Thanks that means a lot."

Quent smiled and walked back to his desk and the other human walked out. Blue eyes looked at the old man, "Will you guys really be able to catch him?"

"In time, don't worry too much." Quent replied opening the file and sighing when he saw what was in it, "Ugh, I was afraid that that was this file." Kiba and Mark both tilted their head in curiosity. With a small chuckled the man replied, "It's from a case three months back. Its notes that is for their trial that is in a few weeks. I'm just needed to sign off on a few things. So that they know what evidence I found at the scene."

"Oh, that sounds troublesome." The teenager replied as he looked at his best friend, "Kind of like when I helped dad with some disputes when I was younger."

"You did?" Quent asked as he looked over the information in the file.

"Yep." Kiba had a proud smile on his face, "Dad saw a natural leader in me so he often would take me to help out in debates with our neighbors." The teen looked happy as if he was recalling a memory, "I loved when my dad wouldn't leave me out of disputes I could learn from."

"Yeah, your old man has a habit of sticking kids where they can learn about anything they can." Quent laughed, he was happy he had an idea of how the white wolf's father worked mentally. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to fake knowing him in the past. He also loved hearing how cared for Kiba was by the man that had taken in. Quent smiled as the teenager looked at his best friend with a smile of his own. The human wished he had gotten the chance to actually raise Kiba as well as Mark in addition to Blue. They were good kids with good heads on their shoulders. "Your old man is lucky to have had the chance to raise you."

Kiba looked up surprised, "What do you mean?"

Quent smiled, "Since I have my memories I can see the old you in addition to you that was developed when you grew up with your father. It seems no matter what life we are in you will have the same core traits no matter what. I guess I just wish I had gotten the chance to help. I feel the same way about Toshiro."

The illusioned wolf smiled appreciatively, "I'm sure there will be a chance. As hard as it is for me I know that the next cycle will start no matter how much I don't want it to." Kiba let his hand run down his friend's back, "I just hope that no matter what I never get found by one of the nobles. I can only imagine how that life would turn out."

Quent chuckled, "I'm sure that won't happen. If they have to find you then you can't be easy to find. I mean look at how far our group had to go to find you."

Kiba laughed, "Yeah, that is true." He smiled at Quent, "I hope in one of the cycles you get to raise me. I can just imagine how interesting that would be."

"So long as I don't know the truth about your origins right away." The small group gave a small laugh.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The moment they got home Mark made his way out the doggie door and walked over to the hole where he could smell the grey wolf was hanging out for the time being. "Tsume, I your help protecting Kiba."

"Why?" The scared wolf asked peeking in to see Mark lying down in front of the hole, "It seems like you and Blue are doing a good job of that. I'm of more help out here."

"That's just it, Blue wasn't close to the car when Kiba and I were waiting for Quent and her to be done looking at the scene he had to go to this morning." The black wolf replied, "There was this man that came out of no where and scarred Kiba. I don't know how to open the door with my paw. Even then by the time I would have opened the door the man would have been gone. Tsume, Kiba was really freaked out by him. He felt dangerous despite the fact he looked poor."

Mark could hear the grey wolf lying down, making sure to be hard to see in the hole that his fellow wolf was in front of. "You really think he is that dangerous?"

"It's possible that he works for a noble."

"What do you want me to do? Get caught, it would be too convenient."

"Not if I was to get you caught. When I play 'dog' I often look out for other wolves in the area. Kiba could easily play that off as a normal thing I do. I play the friendly dog when I need to and when it counts I could accidentally get you caught by Quent if you were 'distracted' by me." Tsume stayed quite as he thought quietly to himself, "I know you don't want to wear a collar, and I'm not asking you to be the perfect 'dog' at first, but I could really use some help in close quarters. Please, help me."

The grey wolf gave a sigh, "I can't be caught this early. I need time as a 'stray dog' to get friendly with you."

"Thank you, I'm just scared that I'm not enough to keep the man away from my best friend. I'll do anything to keep him safe from danger, and he I."

Tsume's ears twitched as he felt uncomfortable with this idea. But even then he knew that Kiba's safety came first since they had no idea where the flower maiden was, "Okay, I've been playing the friendly stray for a while now. And it wouldn't be too weird if I was thrown off by a different 'dog' in Quent's yard. I can see how that would distract me to get caught by him. We just have to make sure we give it a week and a half at most and that none of the other guards are nearby to catch me instead."

"I'll keep an eye on their rounds. There has to be some sort of pattern to their checking up on Quent's progress with you." The black wolf looked up and gave a playful bark when he spotted a couple of guard nearby. Upon seeing the dogs they were walking he said, "Go, I'll keep them occupied."

Tsume backed away as he heard the door open and Kiba talking when he realized the guards were walking their dogs. As he ran off the grey wolf thought back to his initial thought that he was going to have to get used to being around Mark and that they were going to have to learn to get along. Shaking his head he thought, 'I should have known that Kiba's safety was going to be the one thing that would break that tension. Mark and Kiba are the closest out of their group of friends.' Getting to his own little hiding spot he laid down and looked out to the vast freedom he had had for some time. 'Ugh, I hate the that I have to give up all this but Mark is right, Kiba needs the upmost protection right now.'

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

(1) Mark: Mable and Author's pup/child. Black wolf with light red eyes. Human short dark brown hair with green eyes, tan, casual with fingerless gloves (lost his two sisters to his previous packs slaughter)) (very empathetic, sweet, friendly, energetic


	30. Safe With Me

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Safe With Me

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 _Previously:_

 _"I'll keep an eye on their rounds. There has to be some sort of pattern to their checking up on Quent's progress with you." The black wolf looked up and gave a playful bark when he spotted a couple of guard nearby. Upon seeing the dogs they were walking he said, "Go, I'll keep them occupied."_

 _Tsume backed away as he heard the door open and Kiba talking when he realized the guards were walking their dogs. As he ran off the grey wolf thought back to his initial thought that he was going to have to get used to being around Mark and that they were going to have to learn to get along. Shaking his head he thought, 'I should have known that Kiba's safety was going to be the one thing that would break that tension. Mark and Kiba are the closest out of their group of friends.' Getting to his own little hiding spot he laid down and looked out to the vast freedom he had had for some time. 'Ugh, I hate the that I have to give up all this but Mark is right, Kiba needs the upmost protection right now.'_

 _Now:_

Mark (1) watched his best friend fidgeting in his sleep. The fact that Kiba looked so displeased bothered him immensely. His red eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out a way to wake the illusioned wolf as he had already tried all of the ways he knew. Putting his nose close to Kiba's face he stared at him and huffed in irritation. He didn't move from his spot when he heard the door open. Kiba growled in his sleep as if irritated himself, his right arm flailing out and his hand making a fist. "Why is he still asleep?"

"I don't know. I've tried everything I know to wake him up. The only time I've seen this happen was when he woke up startled when we were in the pack. It was when Tsume and Hige found us." The black furred wolf moved his head to look over his shoulder at the female half wolf, "He woke up so frightened that he ran to the edge of the pack like he was trying to run from something."

"That's kind of scary to hear." She looked at Kiba while he twitched again in his sleep. With a snarl he growled out something unintelligible to either wolf in the room. "He was so strong when we running together in the last life. I don't like hearing that he is scared. Sometimes I felt like he didn't know how to be scared."

"Well he is very goal oriented. So that could be it. From what I talked about with Tsume he was the same way then as well. It seems like it is something that he does no matter where he ends up in life." Mark looked at his best friend from the corner of his eye.

The black wolf went to say more but Kiba shot up and was huffing. The illusioned wolf growled angrily and laid on his back, "I hate that man."

"What man?" Mark asked making the teenager jump in surprise. "Well?"

"I…I don't know." Kiba rubbed his head, "I haven't gotten a name, all I know is that he finds some way to take over where my mind is when I'm asleep. It's always to talk to me about getting some kind of memory I'm not sure why he's so intent on forcing me to remember so badly."

"Is there any hints as to you can tell us? I'm sure I could tell you who he is if I had the right clues." Blue asked tilting her head as she sat next to the bed the males were on.

"The only piece I've seen of him is his arm and it wasn't something I could distinctly tell you. There was no defining marks I saw. It was more like a shadow than anything else." Kiba replied looking away.

"That's not everything is it Key?" The teenager didn't reply and continued to look at the wall. "Key, you have to explain it to us sometime. I can't read your mind."

"I don't know how to explain it."

Mark sighed and laid on the bed next to his best friend, "Kiba, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"I do, I just…really don't know how to explain it right now."

Blue looked at Kiba, worry building up in her chest. Jumping up she placed her front paws on the bed tilting her head. "Kiba?"

"Don't worry Blue, I'll explain it when I get find the right words."

"Please do you are worrying me."

Kiba nodded, "I will, I promise." His mind went back to the conversation he just had with the said man. He once again was telling him that his friends were nothing but unneeded baggage. It was seriously making him angry every time he called them that. What made it worse was he mentioned his best friends specifically this time. He didn't call him by name but he seemed intent on calling him out as Kiba's biggest hindrance. Kiba was afraid that if he told Mark that the black wolf would try to pick a fight if they were ever cross paths with the man. Despite being calm most of the time Mark could have a bit of a temper if someone made him angry enough.

"Hey kid, come on I got to head to work." Quent yelled from the kitchen making Kiba sigh and get up.

Blue stepped in front of him before he could exit the room,  
"Change your clothes, trust me the men at the station will question why you are wearing the same clothes."

"I could just say that I have more than one white shirt."

Blue laughed, "That is such a male response if I ever heard one." She shook her head, "At least change the color for the day. I can tell you the jeans will be something they will not question you about."

"Goodness you are reminding me a lot of my mom." Kiba replied changing the color of the shirt to red and asked sarcastically. "Better?"

"You know…you are a little too sarcastic are your own good." Mark and Kiba laughed amused as the black wolf ran out of the room with Kiba right behind him. Blue let off a huff and followed after them at a slower pace.

Quent raised an eyebrow at Kiba and Mark as they ran into the kitchen, "What in the world did you boys do this time?"

Blue eyes looking into the human's own with an amused expression deciding to keep his mouth shut. The human looked at the half wolf for an explanation. "He's being sarcastic with me about changing the color of his shirt."

The man started laughing, "It's good to see a bit of personality to you. You were a little bland for my taste in the past."

Kiba glared playfully at the Quent, "That wasn't necessary."

"Hm, I'm sure that it wasn't. However reguardless are you ready to go? I have to head in early today." Kiba nodded and pulled on the backpack from the day before, "We will also be going over to Hubb and Cher's today after I am done with work." Mark and Kiba gained large smiles hearing that, "Your friends will likely be in the apartment add day today."

"They won't be at Cher or Hubb's work places?"

"No, Hubb works for the detective department and Cher works as a scientist. Due to that they can't take the kids with them. Don't worry we'll go over there after. I have a key to their apartment." Quent replied throwing a bag at Kiba to which the illusioned wolf caught easily, "I won't be able to leave for lunch today since I want to leave earlier to head to their place with you."

"So…this is…today's lunch?" Kiba asked looking at the bag with a confused expression.

Quent raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I'll have Markus and Blue's food with us as well. So they can eat as soon as we get to the office. Now put that in your bag and get ready for a long day."

"Okay." The teenager said putting the bag into his bag.

As the man walked by him he nudged Kiba, "No need for your sarcasm there brat."

Kiba stuck out his tongue replacing the backpack like it was supposed to. "Your just mad that you not as awesome as Markus and I are."

With a snicker Kiba dodged when the man tried to smack his arm for the crap he just gave him and watched as the boy ran off to the car with the black wolf right on his tail. Quent crossed his arms and shook his head, "He has so much more personality. I can't believe how different he is. His family really has been the best for him."

"Yeah, he's much happier." Blue agreed sitting down and allowing the human to put her leash on, "I just can't believe that he is so different yet there is still so much of his old personality is still there."

Quent nodded and walked out with her smiling when he saw Kiba and Mark at the car. Mark had his paws placed on the teenager's chest with the brunette laughing at his ridiculous best friend. Walking out he picked up his keys and locked the door behind him. The human could hear Mark barking playfully as he turned and looked at the two young wolves. With a chuckle he walked over to the car ready to head to work and get the day over with so he could relax and enjoy the night.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Miles away Jaguara walked into her office taking a seat and looking at the reports of the sightings of the wolf needed. She smiled seeing the picture of the white wolf and part of a small pack. Her fingers touched the picture tracing the white wolf, "Oh, you magnificent beast." Her eyes locked onto the wolf's golden eyes, "When you are in my grasp you will make for the perfect pet." Her hand went into the desk drawer and pulled out the collar tracing the name. Pulling up another picture it showed a picture of Kiba in his human illusion. "Hm, I wonder what form I should have you stuck in. Either would work." Her smile got bigger as her eyes looked into the blue eyes of his human illusion ignoring the black wolf he had on a leash then to the picture of the white wolf, "Yes, I think I know just what form to leave you in till you are really needed."

"My lady?" Jaguara looked up placing the pictures down but her other hand still playing with the collar. "He's been spotted in Dome City with a man and a half wolf."

"I see." Her eyes looked at the pictures of Kiba on her desk, "Keep an eye out for when he and his pack leave." Her finger traced the wolf in his human form, at least that is what she called it since cameras and other technology could pick up what the wolves wanted people to see with their illusions. "I want him and his pack alive however he is be of the upmost importance."

"Of course ma'am, we'll make sure he is unharmed to the best of our ability."

The man walked out making her smile and stare at the picture, "Soon my dear pet, soon you will be safe in my hands. No one will harm you so long as you are with me."


End file.
